Von Elben und Preiselbeeren
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Endlich kommen Wahrheiten ans Licht, die in der Trilogie fälschlicherweise nicht erwähnt worden sind...welche das sind, lest es selbst *g* 20. und letztes Kapitel des 1. Teils *wein*...aba nicht weinen - lachen und reviewen!!! *fg*
1. Onkel Elronds Geheimnis

A/N: Tja...nun kommt noch eine hoffentlich lustige HdR-Parodie hinzu...keine Ahnung, wie ich dazu gekommen bin, so viel Blödsinn auf einmal aufzuschreiben, aber wenn man erst einmal zu viel Honigwein intus hat, ergibt sich nun mal das hier ;) *nur Spaß* Ich hoffe es finden ein paar Leute gefallen an der Story...es werden noch einige Wahrheiten aufgedeckt...hehehe...also bitte r/r!!!!! *anfleh* Dann schreib ich auch weiter!  
  
Disclaimer: Wie wir alle wissen, gehören alle "Herr der Ringe"-Figuren + Schauplätze J.R.R. Tolkien...das einzige, was von mir ist, sind die dazugedichteten Figuren wie beispielsweise Maya, das Hobbitmädchen...ach ja, und der ganze Schwachsinn entsprang auch meinem kleinen Hirn *g*...keine Sorge, ich verdiene kein Geld damit *wer würde für so etwas schon bezahlen...lach*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Von Elben und Preiselbeeren...  
  
(oder: welche Wahrheiten Tolkien verdrängte...)  
  
Kapitel 1: Onkel Elronds Geheimnis...  
  
Bruchtal, die Elbenzuflucht No.1 in Mittelerde war ein paradiesisches Fleckchen, umgeben von Felsen und Wasserfällen lag dieser Ort versteckt vor allem Übel...zumindest von den etwas krasseren "Ich-reiße-die-Weltmacht-an- mich"-Übeln...  
  
Elronds Anwesen lag zudem umringt von riesigen Gärten, die der Boss und Eigentümer Bruchtals himself angebaut hatte. Elrond hatte schon lange das Endstadium der Hobbygärtnerei-Besessenheit erreicht, beinahe alle Arten von Gewächsen konnte er in seinen geheimen Labors heranzüchten. Abgesehen von Palmen und Preiselbeeren. Palmen hielten den klimatischen Bedingungen Bruchtals, die sich stets wie Elronds Laune änderten, nicht stand. Preiselbeeren hätte er anbauen können, wäre da nur nicht seine Allergie gewesen, bei der sein Kopf auf das 5-fache anschwoll und seine Augenbrauen ausfielen. Aliera, seine Adoptivnichte, meinte, man würde es ihm nicht sonderlich ansehen, ob sein Gesicht nun gerade allergische Reaktionen aufwies oder nicht. Daraufhin hatte er die junge Halbelbin und ihre vorlaute Freundin, den Hobbit Maya, in den tiefsten Gewölben seines Hauses versteckt, wenn Besuch in Bruchtal eintraf. Ihr albernes Verhalten ging ihm nicht nur auf den Senkel, nein, er befürchtete zudem noch, dass der Zufluchts-Beliebtheitsgrad Bruchtals dramatisch in den Keller sinken könnte, wenn je ein Wesen die beiden erblickte...  
  
Und so geschah es, dass die beiden einmal mehr gelangweilt in einem von Elronds Gerümpelkellern herumsaßen, als der Elb die ersten Gäste, die seinem Rat beiwohnen sollten, erwartete.  
  
Maya bastelte gerade eine von ihren zahlreichen Elrond-Voodoo-Puppen. Dies tat sie immer dann, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war. Aliera schätzte, dass ungefähr 200 solcher Exemplare in Mayas Kleiderschrank versteckt waren. Die Halbelbin saß nun ihrer Freundin gegenüber und beobachtete ihr eifriges Arbeiten. Aliera war stattliche 1,70m groß (sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, ihre Hobbitfreundin größenmäßig eingeholt zu haben), hatte knapp schulterlanges, dunkelblondes Haar und ein Gefühl dafür, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Satte 4 Mal hatte sie bereits Elronds Küche in Brand gesteckt, bei dem misslungenen Versuch, eine Ochsenschwanzsuppe zu kochen. Einmal hatte sie eine Gewürzmischung mit dem Blumendünger verwechselt und sie auf die Pflanzen verstreut...das Ergebnis war: viele eingegangene Blumen...abgesehen von der fleischfressenden Pflanze, die Elrond liebevoll "Schnappi" nannte, hatte das Gewürzmischungsattentat kein Gewächs überlebt. Glücklicherweise reichte der falsche Dünger nicht aus, um alle Pflanzen zu bestreuen...  
  
"Ich frag mich, warum uns Onki Elrond immer versteckt", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Das fragst du dich doch nicht ernsthaft!", erwiderte Maya, vertieft darin, Elronds komplizierte Gesichtszüge ins Holz zu schnitzen, "Wir sind ihm bestimmt peinlich!" "So ein Blödsinn, viele Leute auf der Gästeliste kennen uns doch schon...Aragorn...Gandalf..."  
  
"Du hast die Gästeliste gesehen?", rief Maya plötzlich überrascht aus. Augenblicklich grinste Aliera, kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und erwiderte verschmitzt: "Gesehen? Ich habe sie mitgehen lassen, Elrond hat sie in einem seiner Gewächshäuser verlegt!" Maya krallte sich die Liste und studierte sie gründlich. "Soso...hey, schau mal, Nienor kommt ja auch!" Nienor, die Waldläuferin, war eine sehr gute Freundin der 2 Chaoten und treue Dienerin (Maya vermutete mehr als das) Aragorns.  
  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es kommen viele Leute, die wir schon kennen!" "Naja...um ehrlich zu sein, kenne ich hier weniger als die Hälfte...zum Beispiel hier: `Schimli Schloinssohn´...was ist denn das für ein Name?"  
  
"Mmh", murrte Aliera, "das ist kein *sch* sondern ein *G*...du weißt doch, was Elrond für ne Klaue hat. Im Schönschreiben müsste er sicherlich mal nachsitzen", philosophierte sie weiter. "Hey", rief Maya aus, "sieh mal, das klingt ja beinah wie ein Hobbitname...*Frodo Beutlin*! Ich habe noch nie mit anderen Hobbits Kontakt gehabt!"  
  
"Aber Onki Elrond sagte doch, wir sollten uns dort nicht blicken lassen!" "Sagen kann er von mir aus jede Menge. Ich müsste nur eine meiner Puppen verwenden, dann würde er uns gar nichts mehr verbieten!", grinste der Hobbit teuflisch und hielt Exemplar 201 ins Sonnenlicht. "Das funktioniert doch nicht wirklich, oder?", zweifelte Aliera. "Na sicher funktioniert das!", grummelte Maya, "Was glaubst du denn sonst, woher ein Elb eine Preiselbeerallergie herbekommen könnte?" Aliera schüttelte nur den Kopf und las noch einmal die Namen der Gäste. "Weißt du was?", begann sie schließlich, "Wir gehen einfach hin!" "So gefällst du mir schon viel besser!", grinste das Hobbitmädchen und folgte ihrer Freundin nach draußen. Aliera hatte ein kleines Messer bei sich, das blau- türkis schimmerte, wenn Elrond in der Nähe war, als eine Art Warndetektor. Ohne gesehen zu werden und größeres Chaos anzustellen, gelangten sie in den Vorgarten des Hauses.  
  
"Also, die Wette gilt noch, ok? Du sagst, wir treffen zuerst auf einen Elben von auswärts und ich sage, dass uns ein Hobbit zuvor über den Weg läuft! Wetteinsatz sind 5 Flaschen Met aus Elronds Keller. Bei Verzögerung des Einlösens gilt für den Verlierer der Wette eine tägliche Verzinsung von 50 % plus Mehrwertsteuer", trug Maya zusammen. "Abgemacht", ging Aliera die Wette mit einem Handschlag ein. Sie wollte unbedingt gewinnen, schon 8 Mal zuvor hatte sie Wetten gegen den Hobbit verloren, was sich mit der Zeit stark auf ihre Finanzen und Gesundheit ausübte. Denn es war ein gefährliches Unterfangen, Ware aus Elronds Weinkeller zu schmuggeln. Überall warteten Fallen darauf, zuzuschnappen. Einmal hatte Elrond sich sogar eine Art Wachhund angeschafft. Aber irgendwie war der genmanipuliert und hatte 3 Köpfe. Mit den 3 Häuptern kamen auch 3 Hälse und 3 Mägen...wenn man das alles addierte, musste Elrond viel mehr Geld für das Hundefutter und die Halsbänder ausgeben, als für eine Weinpflanze. Sehr wirkungsvoll war diese Kreatur zudem auch nicht. Aliera musste nur ihren Schwebedeckel weit werfen und das Tierchen rannte für den Rest des Tages hinterher während sie den Keller leerräumte. Er hatte es aber nicht übers Herz bringen können, den Hund in ein Tierheim zu geben, daher schenkte er ihn seinem Vetter, der als Hausmeister von Barad-dûr in Mordor arbeitete. Dort lebte das nette Hundchen auch jetzt noch. Nur hatten sich Elrond und sein Vetter verstritten und der Wauwau war nun auf den in Bruchtal lebenden Elben abgerichtet.  
  
Aliera und Maya setzten sich auf eine der vielen Parkbänke und drehten Däumchen...Schweiß rann von der Stirn des Hobbits...sie durfte nicht verlieren...sie musste doch irgendwie ihre Dominanz zum Ausdruck bringen. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, nur halb so groß wie Aliera zu sein, aber dann auch noch gegen eine Halbelbin bei einer Wette verlieren? Das wäre zu entwürdigend gewesen. Und so saßen sie und warteten...bis...ja bis der Wettsieger feststand... .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Wie es weitergeht, steht in Kapitel 2, das ich hoffentlich bald fertig habe...bitte reviewt!!! 


	2. Liebe auf den 4 Blick

A/N: Juchuuuuuu, endlich ist Kapitel 2 fertig, enjoy + read + review!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 2: Liebe auf den...4. Blick  
  
Es war Mittagszeit und Mayas Magen knurrte lauter, als Elronds 3-köpfiger Ex-Wauwau. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass die Hobbits schon längst in Bruchtal angekommen waren, hätte sie nicht herumgesessen und gehungert.  
  
"Meine Güte, wo bleiben die denn...bist du dir sicher, dass die nicht schon lange in Elronds Salon sitzen, sich einen hinter die Birne kippen und über alte Zeiten reden?", fragte der Hobbit ungeduldig. "Nein...es ist doch noch nicht einmal Mittag...es kann schon noch ein hübsches Weilchen dauern, bis die nächsten Gäste eintreffen...was ist, machst du schlapp?"  
  
"Nicht doch...ich werde gewinnen und meine 5 Flaschen Honigwein einkassieren!" "Wer's glaubt...", begann Aliera, noch immer siegessicher. Urplötzlich war in der Nähe Hufgetrappel zu hören und die beiden Freunde sprangen auf. "Es sind Elben!!! Ganz sicher...Hobbits sind doch eh' zu blöd zum Reiten...juchuuu, der Wein ist mein...setz schon mal deinen kleinen Schutzhelm mit eingebauter Taschenlampe auf, du wirst in den Keller gehen..." Maya war nahe daran zu verzweifeln oder Aliera wegen ihrer Schadenfreude eine reinzuhauen...oder beides... als...ja, als aus dem Dickicht der Wälder Menschen zu Pferde nach Bruchtal kamen...es waren Menschen!!!...weder Hobbits noch Elben. Die gute Laune der Halbelbin verschwand augenblicklich. Maya hingegen hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Ha, auf deine unsterblichen Kumpels ist wohl doch kein Verlass, häää?"  
  
"Noch ist nichts zu spät...blöde Menschen...und gut aussehen tut auch keiner von denen...alle mit Bart...ääähhh..." "Tja", meinte der Hobbit nur, "in Gondor gibt's wahrscheinlich noch keine Rasierklingen" "Mmh...ich frag mich, wo Nienor bleibt!" "Wetten, die knutscht gerad mit ihrem Lieblingswaldläufer rum?"  
  
Alieras einzige Antwort war nur ein leichter Hieb auf Mayas Hinterkopf, dann setzten sich die beiden wieder hin. "Verzeiht, könnt ihr mir sagen, wo Herr Elrond ist?", fragte einer der Menschen, die nun von ihren Kokskleppern abgestiegen waren. "Wenn Sie Onki Elrond meinen, der ist bestimmt in seinem Schlafzimmer und probiert Arwens Nachthemden an!", sagte Maya abwesend. Aliera gab ihr einen kräftigen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen und murmelte dann nur noch: "Musst du immer seine intimsten Geheimnisse weitererzählen?" "Intimste Geheimnisse? Das ist doch noch gar nichts, soll ich dir mal die Geschichte mit dem String-Tanga erzählen...? Also, da..." "Ok,...lass es sein!", seufzte Aliera und hielt ihr den Mund zu.  
  
Boromir, der Sohn Denethors und Bruder des schüchternen Mauerblümchens Faramir, schaute die beiden nur besorgt an, wandte sich dann von ihnen ab, um die Zitruspresse, die er als Gastgeschenk für den Elbenfürsten mitgebracht hatte, von seinem Pferd zu laden. Maya kämmte gerade ihre Hobbitfüße, als erneutes Hufgetrappel ertönte. Begeistert und gespannt sprangen die Zwei erneut auf und sanken ebenso enttäuscht zurück auf ihre Sitzplätze, als Nienor und einige andere Waldläufer durch das Eingangstor geritten kamen. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die einem Elben glich, sprang sie vom Pferd...die Landung war dann weniger elbisch...glich eher einem Hobbit beim Paragliding. Nachdem sie wieder aufgestanden war, klopfte sie sich den Schmutz von der Hose und tat so, als hätte sie sich gerade nicht zum Deppen der Nation gemacht. "Hey, Freunde, schön euch zu sehen", sagte sie mit ausgestreckten Armen. Sie erwartete die übliche herzliche Umarmung ihrer Freunde, stattdessen bekam sie nur nette Kommentare an den Kopf geworfen: "Ach du bist's bloß..." oder "Mmh...und ich hab mich schon so gefreut" Nienor, die eine solch liebevolle Begrüßung nicht erwartet hätte, spielte sogleich die beleidigte Leberwurst.  
  
"Hey, Nienor, sei nicht sauer, aber wir haben gerade ne Wette am laufen...", seufzte Maya, ihr Magen gab noch immer weltuntergangsähnliche Geräusche von sich. "Pöh, ihr mit euren albernen Wetten, werdet ihr denn nie erwachsen?" "Ähm...", begann Aliera grübelnd, "...nein, nein, glaube ich nicht, wieso?"  
  
Die Waldläuferin seufzte nur genervt. "Sagt mal, warum dürft ihr eigentlich so frei herumlaufen?" "Wie jetzt...frei herumlaufen? Wo sollen wir denn eingesperrt werden? Der Hundezwinger von Elronds Mutantenwauwau ist doch schon vor Jahren eliminiert worden, als Aliera die Käfigstangen abgeschraubt hat, um Mikado zu spielen!" "Hey, da war ich noch jung und unwissend", wehrte sich die Halbelbin. "Ja...und jetzt bist du alt und unwissend, oder was?" Aliera hätte den ohnehin schon kleinen Hobbit in diesem Moment liebend gern um noch einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, als in der Ferne wieder Pferdehufe zu hören waren.  
  
Nienor stand nur kopfschüttelnd im Hintergrund, als die Wettenden ein drittes Mal aufsprangen. Aliera war sogar auf die Parkbank gestiegen, um besser sehen zu können. Hätte Elrond das gesehen, hätte er sie wieder zu dreiwöchigem Bänkeschrubben verdonnert. Er mochte es absolut nicht, wenn Aliera mit ihren dreckigen Stiefeln, die sie im Übrigen nur zum Duschen auszog, auf den Sitzbänken herumtrampelte. Aber auch nur, weil er sich einmal in ihren Schlammfußabdruck gesetzt hatte. "Ich sehe...ich sehe...langes blondes Haar, das im Wind weht...Pferde ohne Sättel...ELBENALAAAARM", rief sie und sprang in ihrem Freudentaumel von der Bank. "Ha-ha...du musst in den Keller gehen!", lachte sie. Mayas Miene hatte sich verfinstert. Noch nie im Leben war sie so gedemütigt worden, noch nie musste sie eine Wette verlieren. Dementsprechend beleidigt kehrte sie den elbischen Ankömmlingen den Rücken zu. Aliera gab sich ganz ihren Glückshormonen hin und tanzte einen kleinen Samba mit geschlossenen Augen. Und so tanzte sie immer weiter rückwärts, bis sie an etwas hartes, langes stieß. Es war härter und länger als Elronds preisgekrönte Gurken. Aliera wagte kaum zu atmen, befürchtete Schlimmes. Sie tastete behutsam das unbekannte Objekt hinter sich ab und plötzlich spürte sie nur noch stumpfe Zähne zubeißen...stumpfer als stumpf...stumpfer als die stumpfsten Messer in Elronds Mini-Küche. Pferdezähne!!! Sie hatte die ganze Zeit eine Pferdeschnauze betatscht! (Erleichterung legte sich wie ein warmer Mantel über sie)  
  
"Auaaa", kreischte sie und drehte sich dem Übel zu. Ein weißes Pferd grinste sie hämisch an, streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen. `Typisch elbische Hottehüs... ´,dachte sie. Elrond hatte auch mal ein Pferd gehabt. Wie Elben nun mal so sind, musste dem Happa Sprechen beigebracht werden und blöderweise hatte der Gaul die Angewohnheit, im Schlaf zu reden. Nach einem halben Jahr ohne Schlaf hatte Maya einen Maulkorb für das Tierchen gebastelt. Als das auch nicht weiterhalf, hatte sie ihm so viele Schimpfworte beigebracht, dass Elrond von früh bis spät nur noch derartig vollgelabert wurde: "Kleine tangatragende Schwuchtel" oder "Weichelb"...das war ihm letzten Endes zu viel und er hatte das Pferdchen an den tierlieben Onkel Beorn weitergereicht. Seitdem hatte er jeden Versuch aufgegeben, ein Haustier zu halten.  
  
"Entschuldige...eigentlich ist er Vegetarier...", sagte der Elb, der auf dem Pferd geritten und mittlerweile abgestiegen war. "Aber in letzter Zeit knabbert er unheimlich gern fremde Leute an...keine Ahnung, von wem er das hat..." Aliera schaute sich zum ersten Mal den Typen an, der ihr den Wettsieg beschert hatte und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein großer, gut gebauter und keine Schleifen wie Elrond im Haar tragender Elb stand vor ihr. "Ach, ich wurde schon von widerlicheren Wesen vernascht", seufzte Aliera nur und Nienor und Maya schlugen sich die Hände vors Gesicht, ahnend, in welchen Peinlichkeiten dieses Gespräch noch enden würde. "Gut zu wissen...eine Frage, wo ist Herr Elrond?" Wieder schaute sie ihn an und bemerkte seine strahlend blauen Augen und seine in einem perfekten Winkel gespitzten Öhrchen. "Och...Onki Elrond ist entweder in seinem Kräutergärtchen oder er bastelt gerade neue Werbebanner für den diesjährigen Zufluchtswettbewerb." Maya schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und Nienor atmete nur hörbar aus. "Soso...entschuldige bitte, aber wo können wir unsere Pferde unterbringen?", fuhr er fort. Aliera schaute ihn ein drittes Mal an und stellte fest, wie ordentlich frisiert doch sein langes, blondes Haar war und dass er einen guten Klamottengeschmack hatte. Seine grünen, hautengen Leggins zogen alle Blicke auf sich. "Ich denke, die können wir in der Zwischenzeit in Elronds Garten abstellen...ist ja schließlich groß genug das Teil!" Nienor und Maya kommentierten nichts mehr, sondern hielten nach Elrond Ausschau.  
  
"Gut, vielen Dank...äh...?"  
  
"Aliera..., na, darf man den Namen des Fremden auch mal erfahren...ich muss schließlich die Gästeliste abhaken..."  
  
"Legolas", sagte er knapp, "aus dem Düsterwald." Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme und dem melodischen Namen schaute sie noch ein viertes Mal auf und bemerkte sein reizendes, sanftes Lächeln. Und zack! War es um sie geschehen. Jaja...sie hatte eine sehr lange Leitung, was das Sich-Verlieben anging. Anstatt nun wirklich die Liste hervorzuholen und seinen Namen abzuhaken, wie Legolas es eigentlich erwartet hatte, stand sie vor ihm, mit einem langen Sabberfaden an der Unterlippe und einem verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Maya immer an eine verwirrte Psychopatin erinnerte. "Ähm...hallo?", fragte er nur noch unschlüssig nach einer langen Pause. Als sie nicht reagierte, schnippte er mit beiden Daumen direkt vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Nienor konnte sich das Desaster nicht länger mit ansehen und zog Aliera grob zurück. "Entschuldige, sie braucht um diese Uhrzeit immer ihre Pillen"  
  
Legolas, verwirrter als zuvor, schaute ihnen nur noch fragend hinterher, bevor er sein freches Pferdchen auf Elronds gepflegten Rasen abstellte.  
  
"Was sollte das denn erst? Warum habt ihr mich von diesem Prachtexemplar von einem Elben weggezogen?", fragte Aliera verständnislos, als die drei Freundinnen in Elronds Pavillon saßen. "Weil du schon angefangen hast zu sabbern. Außerdem hast du dich mal wieder lächerlich gemacht!", meinte Nienor, die mit ihrer Fingernagelmaniküre beschäftigt war. Als Aliera Einspruch erheben wollte, hörten sie urplötzlich einen lauten Schrei in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sogleich sprangen sie auf und liefen in Richtung Schrei. Dort sahen sie das schreckliche Ausmaß äußerster Gartenvernichtung. Elrond hockte auf dem Grasboden, einen abgenagten Himbeerstrauch in der Hand, und weinte bittere Tränen. Daneben stand Legolas' Hengst und kaute genüsslich an einem Blatt Löwenzahn...  
  
"Onki Elrond, was ist denn passiert?", rief Aliera und rannte zu ihrem Lieblingsstiefonkel. "Duuuu...was machst du denn hier draußen, habe ich dir und deiner kleinen Freundin nicht verboten, außerhalb des Gerümpelkellers herumzublödeln?" "Schon,... aber wer hält sich schon an Verbote?" Maya war hinzugekommen, um das Chaos perfekt zu machen. "Außerdem ist heut so schönes Wetter...es ist eh schon zu spät, man hat uns gesehen und unseren Mangel an Intelligenz bemerkt...ist doch nichts passiert...abgesehen von deinem Garten..."  
  
Bei dem Stichwort "Garten" weinte Elrond erneut, Maya, Aliera, Nienor und der fressgeile Gaul standen um ihn herum und bedauerten ihn...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? Dann reviewt doch bitte, würde mich freuen!!! Kapitel 3 ist in Bearbeitung *fleißigsei*... ;) 


	3. Schweißfüße und andere Sorgen

A/N: *Freude* Kapitel 3 ist fertig...lest schön artig und freut euch dann...bitte, bitte ,bitte reviewt!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3: Schweißfüße und andere Sorgen  
  
Es herrschte eisernes Schweigen, als die beiden Mädchen abends in Onkel Elronds Wohnstube saßen. Aliera hatte rücksichtsvoll ihre schlammigen Schmuddelstiefel ausgezogen, um den Teppich nicht noch mehr zu versauen. Maya lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch, die Elrond preiswert aus Gondor ersteigert hatte und hatte sich müde in einen ganzen Berg Kissen verscharrt. Dabei sah sie aus wie ein hobbitischer Hot Dog. Tja und Elrond...Elrond saß noch immer verstört und apathisch in seinem Wohlfühl- Sessel mit ausklappbarer Fußstütze, eine Tasse mit heißem Honigwein in seinen Händen.  
  
"Och menno, Onki Elrond, nun sei doch nicht mehr sauer...ich meine, das kann doch nicht so lange dauern, bis der Garten wiederhergestellt ist...und wenn schon, Junge, du bist unsterblich, du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Du könntest dich im Grunde daneben setzen und zuschauen, wie das Gras wächst...kann vielleicht ganz unterhaltsam sein!" Maya gab Aliera einen kräftigen Knuff in die Rippen und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass Elrond mittlerweile in einem deliriumsähnlichen Schlummerzustand verfallen war und sie ihn besser nicht mit ihren überflüssigen Kommentaren wecken sollte. "Lass ihn, er redet sowieso kein Wort mehr mit uns...Mensch, ich kann mir durch diese Aktion sicher das Maniküre-Set für Hobbitzehen, was ich mir von Elrond zum Weihnachtsfest gewünscht habe, abschminken...toll...und ich hab mich schon so darauf gefreut, nicht immer seine Bürste zum Kämmen meiner Fußhaare benutzen zu müssen. Das ist ekelhaft, seine in Gel getränkten an der Bürste klebenden Haare auf den Füßen zu haben!"  
  
Urplötzlich schreckte der verstörte Halbelb auf, schraubte seine Augen weit heraus und seine Lippen zitterten. "Ach du Schreck, du hast doch nicht etwa Preiselbeerenzusatz in den Honigwein getan?", rief Aliera sogleich besorgt, sie wartete nur noch darauf, dass die Augenbrauen ihres Stiefonkels ausfallen würden wie Piniennadeln. "Du...du nimmst meine Bürste für deine Hobbitschweißfüße?", brachte er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Maya verschränkte sofort beleidigt ihre Arme vor der Brust und muffelte: "Ich bitte dich...Schweißfüße...nur ein einziges Mal haben meine Füße geschwitzt...und das lag nur daran, dass du mir deine blöden Gartenlatschen aufdrängen wolltest...Hobbits tragen nun mal keine Schuhe!" "Aber du musst welche tragen, wenn du durch meinen Garten trampelst...das filzige Haar an deinen Füßen behindert das Wachstum von Jungpflanzen immens!"  
  
Aliera verdrehte nun die Augen und unterbrach mit einem Mal das heftige Streitgespräch. "Hey, kommt runter, ich bin hier nur, um meine Strafe zu kassieren und nicht, um über behaarte Füße und Floristik zu diskutieren...also, was wird uns angetan dafür, dass wir fälschlicherweise das verfressene Etwas von einem Pferd auf deinem Rasen abstellen ließen?"  
  
Elrond dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und Maya war in ihren Gedanken schon mit der Herstellung von Voodoo-Puppe No. 202 beschäftigt, so übel nahm sie ihm seine Beleidigung. "Was denn nun...ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, ich muss schließlich noch einem schmucken Elben hinterher spionieren...also, was hast du dir ausgedacht, Onkelchen?" Elrond hatte einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Welchem Elben spionierst du bitteschön hinterher? Du arbeitest hier nicht für den Zufluchtsgeheimdienst, das ist dir doch klar!" "Nicht doch", winkte Maya ab, "Sie hat sich in den Besitzer des rasenvernichtenden Gauls verknallt...und ehe sie sich traut, ihn anzusprechen, spioniert sie ihm lieber zeitalterlang hinterher." Unerwartet lachte Elrond los und Aliera war sich sicher, dass ihm der vernichtete Garten geistig schwer zu schaffen machen musste. Geistig labil war er ja schon seit eh und je, es hatte sich nur verschlimmert, seit Aliera das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Denn schon als Kleinkind war sie Expertin darin, dem ohnehin schon gestressten Onkel das Leben schwer zu machen. Wie damals, als sie ihrem Lieblingsteddy namens Bertram ein Bettchen aus Elronds Lieblingsblumen bauen wollte...natürlich reichte für so ein Bauwerk kein einzelnes Beet voller Blumen aus...und so ging ein Viertel von Elronds ganzem Garten für ein Kunstbettchen drauf, dass Aliera nach zweitägiger Nutzung ihres Teddys wieder wegwarf. Daraufhin hatte sich Elrond zwei Wochen lang im Badezimmer eingesperrt und die Einrichtung aus Frust demoliert.  
  
Doch der Grund für seinen jetzigen Lachanfall war ein anderer, als Aliera vermutet hatte. "Du...du hast dich in Legolas verliebt? Ach du Schreck...der arme Kerl...", lachte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die entsetzte Halbelbin. "Mein tiefstes Beileid für den Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald...seine Zukunft sieht düsterer aus als erwartet", feixte er weiter über seinen eigenen albernen Wortwitz. Aliera war kurz davor, ihm eine Überdosis Preiselbeeren in das Essen zu rühren, doch Maya klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter. Am liebsten hätte Elrond für die nächsten 300 Jahre weitergelacht, aber er besann sich noch rechtzeitig und räusperte sich. "Nun...was eure Strafe angeht", begann er, "ich kann mich nicht so recht entscheiden. Soll ich euch zu lebenslangem Arrest in meiner neu installierter Abwasseranlage verdonnern oder doch lieber für die nächsten 3 Monate zu Oma Galadriel schicken?" Maya und Aliera erzitterten. Zum einen war der Gedanke furchtbar, ewig in den stinkigen Gewölben zu versauern, zum anderen war es ein noch heftigerer Schicksalsschlag, bei Arwens Oma Galadriel zu verbleiben. Sie zwang die beiden immer dazu, sich zu benehmen und in ihre beknackten Zaubertricks mit dem Wasserspiegel, etc. anzusehen. Beides war eine viel zu hohe Strafe für ein eher harmloseres Attentat auf Elronds Seele.  
  
"Bitte, Onki...", bat Aliera, auf ihre Knie sinkend, "Bitte...sei gnädig...tu uns das nicht an! Schick uns dorthin, wo immer du willst, in die dunkelsten Ecken Mittelerdes, also von mir aus auch in den Keller von Bruchtal, aber bitte...bitte nicht zu Oma Galadriel und Opi Celeborn...die sind beide so lahmarschig, das einem das Gesicht einschläft und die foltern uns immer mit ihren elbischen Singversuchen! Bitte...alles, nur das nicht!" Maya nickte nur bestätigend und hatte die Hände wie zu einem Gebet zusammengefaltet. "Auch ich flehe dich um Gnade an", sagte sie ernst, "Aliera verzichtet auch freiwillig auf ihren Wettgewinn von 5 Honigweinflaschen!" Sogleich stieg Aliera die Zornesröte ins Gesicht: "Das ist unfair...ich soll auf einen wohlverdienten Wettgewinn verzichten, bloß weil du nicht verlieren kannst? Du kleines..."  
  
"Ihr habt schon wieder vorgehabt, meinen Keller zu plündern?", rief Elrond wütend aus und unterbrach Alieras Ausführungen von ihrem halbelbischen Schimpfwörter-Vokabular. "Ähm...weißt du...es ist nicht so wie du denkst", stammelte Maya. "Schluss jetzt, ich will das nicht mehr hören, ich bin es leid, tagein tagaus eure Demütigungen zu ertragen! Ich glaube, ich habe eine passende Strafe für euch gefunden", grinste er teuflisch und es war Maya, als säße ein Patient der Irrenanstalt von Mordor ihr gegenüber. Aliera rechnete schon damit, für immer nach Lorien verbannt zu werden um dort als Aushilfe in Haldirs Dönerkebap zu schuften, doch es kam ganz anders...  
  
"Wie ihr wisst, wird morgen eine Versammlung stattfinden. Ich werde euch erlauben, daran teilzunehmen, ...doch ich werde euch auch dazu zwingen, euch einer Gemeinschaft anzuschließen und eine Reise anzutreten, von der ihr vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehren werdet!", sagte er mit mächtiger Stimme. Maya hatte nicht so recht kapiert, was er von den beiden wollte, ihr Hobbitgehirn arbeitete abends immer um 60 % langsamer als tagsüber. Das lag wahrscheinlich am Wetter. "Du meinst, wir dürfen kostenlos Urlaub machen und wir werden auf unserem Ausflug in einem Freizeitpark landen, wo es uns so sehr gefällt, dass wir nicht mehr hierher zurückwollen?", fragte Aliera mit einem glücklichem Leuchten in den Augen. Elrond hatte das eigentlich etwas anders gemeint, aber es war hoffnungslos, den beiden etwas von höherer Priorität erklären zu wollen.  
  
"Ja...so ähnlich...bereitet euch darauf vor, packt euch notwendiges Zeugs zusammen...aber lasst mich endlich in Frieden!", grummelte er nur noch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Honigwein. "Cool...danke, Onkilein, wir werden dich nicht...na gut...nicht zu sehr...enttäuschen! Sag mal,...zählen meine 5 Flaschen Met auch zu unserem Equipment?" Elrond warf Aliera auf ihre Frage einen bösen Blick zu. "Hör auf, mit deinen Bestechungsversuchen noch etwas herausschlagen zu wollen...geht, sofort!", rief er und stand äußerst gereizt auf. "Das deute ich als ein "nein"...du warst auch schon mal großzügiger...", murmelte seine Adoptivnichte. "Was wird dann aber mit meinem Zehenpflegeset? In 2 Monaten ist schon Weihnachten und wenn wir nie wieder zurückkehren bekomme ich das ja nie!...oder schickst du uns deine Geschenke per Mittelerdekurier zu? Das würde aber ewig dauern, bis das ankommt", quasselte Maya wie aufgezogen los. Elronds Kopf war auf Melonengröße angeschwollen vor Wut und Aliera dachte erneut über die Wirkung von Preiselbeeren nach. "Raus hier! Sofort!", schnauzte er und in seiner Rage stolperte er, ungeschickt wie ein angetrunkener Halbelb nun einmal ist, über die ausgeklappte Fußstütze seines Sessels und schlug der Länge nach hin.  
  
Maya und Aliera zwangen sich dazu, nicht zu lachen, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und eine große Zahnlücke in seinem Mund klaffte. Noch dazu hatte er sich sein Äuglein kräftig eingebeult, sodass es augenblicklich dunkelblau angelaufen war. "Mensch, Onkelchen, pass auf dein mehr oder weniger hübsches Gesicht auf, sonst muss Maya die Gesichter ihrer gesamten Voodoo-Puppen-Sammlung von dir umändern...dürfte ne Schweinearbeit werden!", stellte Aliera nachdenklich fest, doch noch bevor Elrond die beiden bei den Valar verfluchen konnte, hatten sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
  
"Morgen", dachte er nur bei sich, "Nur noch morgen das Chaos bändigen und dann endlich Ruhe..."  
  
"Ich hau mich ne Runde auf mein spitzes Ohr...wir sehen uns dann morgen früh, ok?", murmelte Aliera verschlafen, als sie erneut in Elronds Pavillon saßen. "Mmh...mach das...menno, ich will mein Fußpflegeset...und ich will andere Hobbits sehen..." "Das wirst du doch morgen...hey, und wer pflegt heutzutage schon seine Füße...Schweißfüße haben in fremden Ländern sogar eine ganz erotische Wirkung habe ich gehört..."  
  
"Ich HABE keine Schweißfüße!!!", meckerte das Hobbitmädchen erneut los.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, komm runter...du solltest auch noch n bisschen schlafen, sonst nickst du ja morgen bei der Versammlung ein und verpasst deine schweißfüßigen Artgenossen!" "Hobbits haben keine...", wollte Maya noch einmal klarstellen, doch Aliera hatte sich schon von ihrer Freundin abgewandt und trottete langsam zu ihrem Schlafgemach. Murrend tat sie es ihr gleich.  
  
Sie schlief in dieser Nacht tief und fest und träumte von einer Welt ohne Elrond und Schweißfüße...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Na, war Kapitel 3 euren Vorstellungen entsprechend? *Reviews haben will* Kapitel 4 ist in Arbeit!!! *g* 


	4. Elronds Un Rat

A/N: Tja...fleißig wie ich bin (mehr oder weniger), hab ich heute noch Kapitel 4 fertiggestellt...enjoy + review!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 4: Elronds *Un-* Rat  
  
Nach einer relativ friedlich verbrachten Nacht erwachte Aliera in ihrem geliebten, kuschelig weichem, mit Kuscheltieren vollgepacktem Federbett, ihr Kopf lag dort, wo eigentlich ihre Füße gelegen hatten, als sie eingeschlafen war. Und auch sonst lag sie ganz verdreht und durcheinander da. Elrond hatte einmal gesagt, die Ruheposition eines Wesens wäre der Spiegel seines Selbst...zwar hatte niemand so recht geschnallt, was er da wieder einmal für philosophische Weisheiten von sich gab, aber Maya und Aliera hatten sich damit abgefunden, ihn nicht zu verstehen. Tja, Elrond war schon ein eigenartiges Kerlchen. Zum einen äußerst überempfindlich, was seine genmanipulierten Gewächse anging, zum anderen total locker und cool drauf...wenn er erst einmal zehn Liter Honigwein intus hatte. Wie zu seinem x-ten (Maya und Aliera hatten es aufgegeben, mitzuzählen) Geburtstag, als er sich, frustriert über sein fortgeschrittenes Alter, vollkommen betrunken hatte und letztendlich scharfe Tanzeinlagen auf dem Tisch vollführt hatte...nur mit einem seeehr knappen Lendenschurz und seinen Schleifchen im Haar bekleidet. Ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen...und nun würden die beiden Onki Elrond verlassen müssen. Aliera war sich dessen sicher, dass er sie genauso sehr vermissen würde, wie sie ihn...na gut...vielleicht ein klitzekleinwenig weniger...aber was machte das schon aus?  
  
"Na los, steh endlich auf, du morgenmuffliger Langschläfer...in knapp zehn Minuten fängt diese Versammlung an und du willst doch deinen imaginären blonden Schnuckel wiedersehen, oder?", rief Maya und rüttelte und zerrte an der noch total lahmen Halbelbin herum, bis sie schließlich wie ein nasser Sack aus dem Bett rutschte.  
  
"Schon in zehn Minuten? Boah, sind die des Wahnsinns, schon so früh am Morgen die Kraft aufzubringen, sinnlos rumzusitzen und ihren Kaffeeklatsch zu halten?", murrte sie verschlafen, tapste in zombieähnlicher Trance zu ihrem Spiegel, um dann den vergeblichen Versuch zu starten, ihre Haare zu kämmen. Das war ein überaus schwieriges Unterfangen, seit sie sich Elronds Spezialsirup aus Versehen in ihre Haare geschmiert hatte...was konnte sie denn dafür, wenn die Etiketten von Haarwaschmittel und Sirup so gleich aussahen...noch dazu, wenn man Elronds Aufschrift daran nicht entziffern konnte! Blöderweise war das Zeug so stark überzuckert, dass es sich nicht wieder gänzlich herauswaschen ließ! Mayas Ansicht nach musste sich Elrond nicht wundern, wenn er eines Tages an Diabetes erkranken würde, er überzuckerte alles: Angefangen von seinem morgendlichen Fitnessmüsli aus Lembasstückchen, bis hin zu seinem selbstgebrannten Verdauungsschnaps.  
  
Jaja, Elrond war ein flexibler Bursche, nicht nur, dass er ein Gärtner aus Leidenschaft war, nein, er kannte sich mit der Kunst des Schnapsbrennens aus wie kein Zweiter in Mittelerde. Nicht einmal Gandalf mit seinen Zaubertricks für Fortgeschrittene hätte je so etwas fertiggebracht.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, Aliera kämpfte mit ihrem Haar, Maya mit ihrer Geduld. "Nun mach doch mal hin, wir sind eh schon spät dran!", drängelte sie. "Jetzt mach hier keine Hektik, ich kann doch so niemals vor die Leute treten!", meckerte Aliera, die mit aller Kraft an der Bürste zerrte, noch ein bisschen stärker und sie hätte fortan ein Toupet benötigt, weil ihr die Hälfte ihrer Kopfhaare gefehlt hätte. (Glücklicherweise konnte Maya das verhindern, indem sie ihr die Bürste aus der Hand schlug und sie mit nach Draußen zerrte)  
  
"Gestern konntest du's auch noch, warum also nicht heute? Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, hol ich für dich keinen Honigwein mehr aus dem Keller! Und ich werde auch nie wieder Socken mit dem lustigen Elrond-Voodoo-Puppen- Aufdruck für dich stricken!", drohte der kleine Hobbit. Aliera war tief getroffen von den Worten der Kleinen. Hatte sie doch nichts mehr geliebt als diese kunstvoll von Hand hergestellten Socken, die jegliche Ausdünstungen, die von ihren Stiefeln ausgingen, von ihren Füßen fernhielten. "Das ist eine ganz gemeine Art, mich zu erpressen!", jammerte sie und folgte ihr jedoch nach draußen, wissend, dass jeglicher Widerstand gegen die hobbitische Gewalt zwecklos war.  
  
Sie waren wirklich spät dran, waren doch schon fast alle guten Plätze auf Elronds schmucker, erst vor kurzem mit einem Sonnendeck versehener Terrasse besetzt. Maya, die sofort diesen Hobbit mit dem Namen einer Tragetasche entdeckte und neben ihm den freien Platz, rannte auf ihn zu und setzte sich hin. Sie grinste ihn lüstern an und lehnte sich bedrohlich nah zu ihm herüber. Wenn sie etwas wollte, dann holte sie es sich auch, das musste man ihr lassen. Und der etwas größere Hobbit schien eine anziehende Wirkung auf Maya zu haben. Er schaute nur hilflos um sich und kuschelte sich dann nur verängstigt an Gandalf, der neben ihm saß. Dieser konnte die plötzliche Zuneigung des fußpelzigen Wesens neben ihm gar nicht verstehen und versuchte ihn mit aller Macht von sich zu schieben, ja, er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, auf ihn mit seinem schon etwas verbeulten Zauberstab einzudreschen, wenn er nicht bald losließe. Diese Idee verwarf er jedoch schnell, waren doch zu viele Augenzeugen um ihn herum.  
  
Aliera stand noch immer wie bedeppert in der Mitte des Kreises aus Stühlen und kam sich vor wie der Verlierer bei dem Spiel "Reise nach Jerusalem". Das war ein überaus erniedrigendes Gefühl. Blöderweise saßen links und rechts neben ihrem Lieblingslegolas auch noch ein paar Elben, bei denen es schwierig war, überhaupt herauszudeuten, ob es männliche oder weibliche Vertreter dieser Art waren. Und neben Elrond wollte sie nicht sitzen, dazu bestand eine zu große Gefahr, dass sie einen Lachanfall bekommen würde. Denn sein Auge war auf eine überdimensionale Größe zugeschwollen, sah aus wie eine Tortellini mit Wimpern. Er hatte vergeblich versucht, es mit Abdeckcreme von Arwen unauffälliger wirken zu lassen und sich Mayas künstliche Hasenzähne, die sie immer zum jährlichen Bruchtalsfasching trug, in seine frische Zahnlücke implantiert. Kurz gesagt, er sah nun eher aus wie eine demoliertere Version von Bugs Bunny, als der stattliche Elbenfürst von Bruchtal. Wie auch immer, Aliera blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich neben Boromir aus Gondor zu setzen. Nienor hatte sich diskret ganz nah neben Aragorn niedergelassen...schließlich war sie ja für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich... .  
  
"Meine lieben Gäste...Mittelerde steht am Rand der Zerstörung...", begann Elrond, der sich mittlerweile aus seinem Lieblingsgartenstuhl aus Kiefernholz erhoben hatte. "Amen", wisperte jemand von den billigen Plätzen, doch niemand ließ sich wirklich davon irritieren. "Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen, Sauron hat sein Comeback gefeiert...er wird alles daran setzen, diesmal die Macht an sich zu reißen!" "Moment mal...", begann Aliera und alle Blicke, insbesondere der "Ich- vermute-Schlimmes"-Blick von Elrond, waren auf sie gerichtet, "Sauron...ist das nicht dieser perverse Fußfetischist aus Lorien, der immer versucht, den Leuten die Schuhe zu klauen um zu sehen, was sie für eine Fußform haben?"  
  
Schweigen von allen Seiten. Legolas und Aragorn tauschten einen allessagenden Blick, Nienor hätte mal wieder im Boden versinken können wegen der Blödheit ihrer Freundin, nur Maya ließ sich nicht verwirren: "Nein, Aliera, ich glaub du meinst Sauronymus! Der wollte dir doch mal die Stiefel klauen, als wir mal wieder unsere Strafe bei Oma Galadriel absitzen mussten!" "Ach stimmt ja, das hab ich jetzt verwechselt, aber liegt ja alles nah beieinander!", brachte die Halbelbin verlegen hervor und räusperte sich nur noch.  
  
"Nun ja...", fuhr der Elb mit dem dicken Auge fort, "die Waffe, die unser aller Schicksal bestimmen wird, ist hier in Bruchtal!" "Was denn, ist der dreiköpfige Hund wieder da?", fragte Maya entsetzt und einige Gäste im Rat schauten noch verwirrter drein als zuvor.  
  
Elrond ignorierte die Zwischenrufe seiner beiden Pflegekinderchen und sprach weiter: "Hole den Ring heraus,...Frodo!" Frodo musste nun wohl oder übel Gandalfs teuren Polyestermantel im "Used- Look" loslassen und sich erheben. Maya zog ihn mittlerweile mit ihren Blicken aus und grinste. Frodo legte den kleinen aber feinen Ring aus Gold auf Elronds Gartentisch und Boromirs Augen wurden groß, wie die eines Kindes, das sein langersehntes Weihnachtsgeschenk aufmachen konnte. Alle schwiegen und starrten benommen auf das Schmuckstück, bis der Schrank von einem Mann aus Gondor das Wort ergriff: "Seht ihr denn nicht, es ist ein Geschenk...wir könnten den Ring gegen unseren Widersacher einsetzen!" Aliera war wie betäubt von seinem Mundgeruch und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als eine Sauerstoffmaske.  
  
"Du kannst ihn nicht gegen Sauron einsetzen...der Ring gehorcht nur ihm allein und wird sich nicht gegen die dunkle Macht Mordors benutzen lassen!", warf Aragorn ein, nebenbei an seinen Fingernägeln herumpulend.  
  
"Was weiß denn bitteschön ein Förster davon?", maulte Boromir und Aliera starb fast bei den giftigen Dämpfen, die seinem Mund entwichen. Legolas stand urplötzlich auf, schwang elegant seinen trendigen Mantel um sich (und knockte damit beinahe seine elbischen Kumpels aus) und sagte laut: "Er ist kein einfacher Förster!"  
  
"Stimmt!", rief Aliera und stand ebenso auf, der Gestank ließ ihre Augen tränen. Legolas schaute sie nur überrascht an und ihr Herz schlug höher, weil er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. "Er ist ein Waldläufer!", sagte sie weiter und Nienor schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Vereinzeltes Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch Legolas befreite sie aus dieser peinlichen Situation: "Äh...ja...stimmt...aber er ist nicht nur das...er ist zudem noch Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, der Thronerbe von Gondor!" Zu Alieras Leid, erhob sich nun auch Boromir und fing wieder an zu reden. "Das also ist Isildurs Erbe...", dann drehte er sich zu Legolas und somit auch zu Aliera und hauchte: "Gondor hat keinen König...Gondor braucht keinen König!" Die betörenden Düfte, die jeden zum Nachdenken anregten, was denn Denethors Lieblingssohn zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, ließen die kleine Halbelbin beinahe hyperventilieren.  
  
So richtig bekam sie dann auch nicht mehr mit, worüber so diskutiert wurde. Sie bekam nur noch geistesabwesend mit, wie einer der rauschebärtigen Zwerge Elronds Gartentisch mit seiner Axt demolierte und daraufhin alle aufsprangen und sich stritten. Maya saß ebenfalls anderweitig beschäftigt herum. Sie hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, Frodos Furcht vor ihr zu verringern und redete mit ihm über pürierte Pilze. Ihm wurde das aber bald zu langweilig und er hörte wieder Elrond zu, der nur sagte: "Jetzt nimmt doch einer dieses verflixte Ding und wirft es in den Schicksalsberg, damit wir alle unseren Frieden finden!"  
  
Frodo, tapfer wie ein weißes Kaninchen, nahm den unbeschädigten Ring von den zerstückelten Überresten des Tisches und sagte mehr oder weniger majestätisch: "Ich nehme den Ring...obwohl...ich den Weg nicht so recht weiß!"  
  
Aliera konnte diesen vergasungsähnlichen Zustand nicht mehr aushalten und stand auf. "Keine Sorge, Kleiner, ich hab ne Landkarte!" Maya, die eifersüchtig war, sprang ebenso auf und stellte sich neben Frodo und Aliera: "Na und...ich hab nen Kompass!" Aragorn grinste nur, als er die beiden sah, stand dann auf und sprach: "Und ich hab ein Schwert...ist zwar ein bisschen zerbrochen...aber wen stört's denn schon?" Nienor konnte nicht zulassen, Aragorn mit den Chaoten alleine zu lassen und stellte sich mit dazu.  
  
Ebenso wie: Gandalf ("Ich hab nen Zauberstab, der noch geht!"), Legolas ("Und ich hab noch nen Bogen"), Gimli ("Ich hab ne Axt...wie ihr seht, kann sie sogar Gartentische spalten") und die uneingeladenen Hobbits Merry, Pippin und Sam. Zu allem Übel gesellte sich Boromir "The Smell" von Gondor dazu.  
  
Elrond, gestresst bis zum Äußersten, sagte nun feierlich: "So sei es, ihr...wartet..1,2,3...12 Gefährten bildet die Gemeinschaft des Rings! Morgen früh zum Sonnenaufgang haut ihr ab, damit ich in Ruhe aufräumen kann!"  
  
So geschah es, dass sich die 12 Gefährten seelisch und physisch auf die lange Reise vorbereiteten...indem sie eine kleine Honigwein-Fiesta mit Alieras Wettgewinn feierten...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Na...hat's euch gefallen *grins*... dann seid doch so nett und reviewt fleißig, ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar!!! - Kapitel 5 kommt demnächst!!! 


	5. Hobbitische Fußmüdigkeit

Und fertig ist der 5. Streich...*g* Enjoy!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 5: Hobbitische Fußmüdigkeit  
  
2 Stunden vor Tagesanbruch war Elrond fertig mit aufräumen...jedenfalls, was die Terrasse anging. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, wie die Unterkünfte aussehen würden. Vor allen Dingen die des rotzfrechen Randalierzwerges. O, Elrond hasste Zwerge, ob mit oder ohne Zipfelmütze, mit oder ohne Schneewittchen, er mochte keinen einzigen von ihnen! Aber das Problem würde ja in weniger als einer Stunde behoben sein, dann scherten sich diese Störenfriede nach Mordor. Er machte sich nun auf den Weg in seine hochmoderne, von Aliera des öfteren zerstörte Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen und ein wenig Rührei a là Onki zu machen. Sein Auge war nun endlich wieder abgeschwollen, hatte jetzt nur noch die Größe eines Pflastersteins. Heute Abend würde er wieder Umrisse erkennen und schon einmal schwarz-weiß Töne unterscheiden können.  
  
Während Elrond in der Küche nach einer Bratpfanne tastete und dabei alle möglichen Küchengeräte, unter anderem auch Boromirs Zitruspresse, herunterhaute, erwachten die ersten der Gefährten aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Aliera fühlte sich wie ein zusammengeknautschter Rollmops, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Der Honigwein aus dem oberen Kellerregal war wohl doch ein wenig hochprozentiger gewesen. Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf und schaltete ihre Lavalampe (mit Originallava aus dem Schicksalsberg!!!)an. Als sie nach einer Packung von Elronds selbstpharmazierten Kopfschmerztabletten tastete und darauf in den Spiegel schaute, traf sie der Schlag! Sie hatte ihre Stiefel nicht mehr an! Noch dazu trug sie ein rosafarbenes Ballettkleid mit Puffärmeln und jemand hatte ihr seine Palantirnummer auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
  
Maya, die sich das Zimmer mit Aliera teilen musste, war ebenso aus ihrem mehr oder weniger wirkungsvollem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht und packte sogleich ihren Rucksack für die Reise. "Sag mal, was ist denn gestern mit mir passiert?" "Ich sage es mal so", begann Maya abwesend, "Elrond verträgt keine Preiselbeeren und du keinen Alkohol!" "Wer hat mir das hier angetan?", rief sie entsetzt aus und Maya begann provisorisch zu erzählen...  
  
"Tja, gestern hatten wir doch noch unsere kleine "No-Elrond"-Fete, du weißt ja, mit den anderen Gefährten und so...na ja, nach ein paar Gläsern von dem Met hast du angefangen zu lallen und bist auch nicht mehr direkt aufrecht gegangen. Weil es ein wenig langweilig war, hast du dann vorgeschlagen, einen Limbodance mit Elronds Gardinenstange durchzuführen. Ich hoffe, er kriegt das erst mit, wenn wir über alle Berge sind! Na ja, Pippin hat dann gewonnen, weil er aufrecht unter der Stange durchgehen konnte und du warst beleidigt. Du hast dich dann auf Elronds Minibar gestellt und nen Striptease hingelegt, also deine Stiefel ausgezogen und das Lied "La Paloma" angestimmt..."  
  
"Ich habe bitteschön was? Ich hab mich vor der versammelten Männermannschaft nackig gemacht? Auch vor Legolas? Bitte reservier mir schon mal ein Erdloch in Elronds Vorgarten, wo ich mich dann verbuddeln kann!!!", jammerte sie noch immer schockiert.  
  
"Jaaa, Legolas hat dein Verhalten sehr aufmerksam begutachtet. Er war übrigens neben Gimli dem Kampftrinker und meiner Wenigkeit der einzig wache Zuschauer bei deiner kleinen Vorführung. Ich hab dir dann aber noch vor dem bitteren Ende Elronds altes Nachthemd übergezogen, zur allgemeinen Sicherheit..." "O weia...sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." "Kann ich machen, aber dann würd' ich ja lügen" "Aber...von wem ist dann die Palantirnummer?", fragte Aliera verwirrt. "Na ja, du kannst dich doch noch an den echten Stripper erinnern, den Gandalf engagiert hatte? Ich frag mich, was der alte Knochen noch so für Kontakte hat... . Der jedenfalls war von deinem torkeligen Auftritt dermaßen begeistert, dass er dir seine Nummer hinterlassen hat. Er hatte auch ne Karte von seiner Agentur dagelassen, aber Boromir hat sein Bier darauf verschüttet, jetzt kann man nichts mehr darauf lesen!"  
  
Aliera konnte es nicht fassen. So ein Ausrutscher war ihr noch nie passiert...na gut...abgesehen vielleicht von ihrem 11. Geburtstag, als sie den Partyclown gezwungen hatte, 1 Fass von Elronds selbstgemachter, mal wieder überzuckerter Kinderbowle auf Ex auszutrinken. Er war dann für den Rest des Jahres in eine Entziehungsklinik nahe Edoras eingeliefert worden...nach Alieras Wissensstand konnte er jetzt sogar wieder einzelne Sätze sprechen. "Und wo sind meine Stiefelchen jetzt hin?"  
  
"Ich glaube, Legolas hat sie neben dein Bett gestellt, als er dich gestern Nacht ins Bett getragen hatte!" "Er hat...mich ins Bett getragen?", fragte Aliera nur noch sabbernd. "Ja, du bist mir zu schwer, ich will doch keinen Bandscheibenvorfall bekommen. Ich musste ihm jedoch vorher bei Ilùvatar, wer immer dieser Knilch auch sein mag, schwören, dass ich dir nie wieder Met zu trinken gebe!" Aliera hatte sich mittlerweile aus Elronds Ballettkleidchen befreien können und sich ihre Stiefel angezogen. "So, ich habe deinen Rucksack auch schon gepackt, weil du gestern nicht mehr in der physischen Verfassung dazu warst! Was meinst du, soll ich deine Schimmelpilzsammlung auch einstecken?", fragte Maya nebenbei.  
  
"Nee, lass mal, Elrond wird sicherlich mehr daraus züchten können, vielleicht nimmt er die sich ja als Haustiere...", erwiderte Aliera und schrubbte sich mit der elektronischen Zahnbürste mit automatischem Schwingkopf, die sie von Elrond geklaut hatte, die Nummer von der Stirn. "Wie, du willst den Stripper nicht anpalantieren? Mensch...da hättest du mir auch die Nummer überlassen können!" "Ich denk, du schwärmst jetzt für diesen Beuteltypen?", fragte Aliera mit ihrer mittlerweile wundgescheuerten Stirn. "Mmh...schon...aber irgendwie ist der so schüchtern...ich glaube, der fühlt sich eher zu Gandalf hingezogen...na ja, deswegen lasse ich mir noch lange keinen Bart wachsen!", seufzte der Hobbit, "Außerdem ist er derzeit mit seinem Onkel damit beschäftigt, ein Buch zu schreiben mit dem Titel: "Gift- und Schimmelpilze - die Geschichte eines pilzbesessenen Hobbits" Das sagt doch schon alles...mal sehen, was sich daraus entwickelt, aber ich sehe da keine konkreten Chancen, bei ihm zu landen!" Aliera klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter und ging dann mit ihr hinab in das Speisezimmer.  
  
Dort saßen bereits alle verkaterten Gefährten auf ihren Plätzen und stocherten in ihrem Rührei herum. Sie schoben es auf Elronds derzeitige Kurzsichtigkeit, dass er statt Salz Zucker in das Ei gerührt hatte...nur Eingeweihte in Elronds Kochunkünste wussten wirklich, dass er das mit voller Absicht getan hatte. Gezuckertes Ei war sein Leibgericht. Nienor meinte immer, dass er eines Tages als Fliege wiedergeboren werden würde, oder gleich als Zuckerkorn. Alle bedauerten Elronds Zahnarzt, der musste sicherlich ganze Arbeit leisten. Maya war gespannt, was sich Elrond für eine Prothese für seine Zahnlücke anfertigen lassen würde, ihre Hasenzähne würde sie ja wiederhaben wollen! Maya setzte sich neben Merry und Aliera setzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf Legolas gegenüber. Dieser summte, gehässig, wie nun mal nur Elben sein konnten, "La Paloma" vor sich hin und grinste Aliera an. Sie starrte stur auf ihr Ei und wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, was auch möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Elrond nicht den Boden des Speisesaals fliesen lassen.  
  
Nienor hatte nicht viel von der nächtlichen Fete mitbekommen, sie war eher damit beschäftigt gewesen, Aragorn und Arwen zu bespannen, als sie in Elronds Radieschengarten rumknutschten. Sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, Arwen in einen Sack zu stecken und von der Müllabfuhr unbemerkt abholen zu lassen, damit sie endlich freie Bahn bei Aragorn hatte. Doch das war natürlich nicht so einfach. Seit Aliera und Maya in Bruchtal wohnten, waren die Sicherheitsbestimmungen dramatisch verschärft worden, Stacheldraht war an Elronds Hecken befestigt und Überwachungskameras Marke Eigenbau hatte er auch noch an jeder Hausecke angebracht. Und nun war das Pärchen noch nicht einmal zum Frühstück erschienen. Die Waldläuferin saß deprimiert und mit einer Gabel bewaffnet auf ihrem Stuhl und ritzte kleine Bildchen in Elronds teuren Esstisch. "Maya", fragte sie schließlich und alle erstarrten bei dem aggressiven Unterton in ihrer Stimme, "Kann man Voodoo-Puppen auch von anderen gewissen Personen anfertigen?" "Wie, du machst Voodoo-Puppen?", fragte Elrond sogleich bestürzt. Das erklärte so einiges. Maya gab wohlwissend keine Antwort, sondern erhob sich. "Ha...die funktionieren doch sowieso nicht...ähm...ich geh dann mal auf mein Zimmer und packe den Rest zusammen!"  
  
Verwunderte Blicke folgten ihr, dann richteten sie sich wieder angewidert auf das Essen. Aliera wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie betörend das Essen in Boromirs Atem wiederriechen würde. Schon bei dem Gedanken fühlte sie sich der Ohnmacht nah. Mittlerweile war Legolas vom leisen Summen in lauteres Singen übergegangen und Gimli lachte sich in seinen 3000-Tage-Bart. Langsam reichte es Aliera. Sie hatte einen Kater, war in einem schwuchteligen Kleidchen aufgewacht und wurde nun auch noch von diesem frechen Typen aufgezogen. Verliebt in ihn - hin oder her, das ließ sie sich nicht bieten. "Hör gefälligst auf zu singen, du erfreust dich wohl immer am Leid anderer? Ich könnte ja auch singen "Da steht ein Pferd auf dem Flur", aber ich will Elrond auch nicht absichtlich weh tun!...Naja, meistens jedenfalls nicht...", rief sie, nachdem sie sich erhoben hatte. Legolas schaute sie nur fragend an und spielte das Unschuldslamm. "Wieso darf ich denn nicht ein fröhliches Liedchen an diesem wundervollen Morgen anstimmen?"  
  
Aliera gab es auf und verließ empört das Esszimmer. Elrond hatte bei ihrem Stichwort erneut bittere Tränen geweint und im Allgemeinen war die Stimmung am Tisch eher bedrückend.  
  
Die ersten ultravioletten Strahlen der Sonne hatten sich kaum am Horizont gezeigt, da waren die Gefährten auch schon bereit zum Aufbruch. Lutz, ein dickes Pony mit einer Vorliebe für Vollkornkekse war vollgeladen mit Ruck- und Schlafsäcken, Schlafanzügen und Funkweckern. Schließlich durfte die Gemeinschaft nicht verschlafen. Elrond hatte noch ein paar nette Abschiedsworte gesprochen, nachdem er einen halben Liter Augentropfen genommen hatte und dann sollte die wichtigste Reise in der Geschichte Mittelerdes beginnen...  
  
Sie waren kaum 2 Stunden unterwegs, da kamen schon die ersten Beschwerden von: Aliera ("Legolas, hör auf, zu singen!!!"), Gandalf ("Frodo, hör auf, mit deinen fettigen Fingern an meinem Mantel herumzufummeln"), Aragorn ("Meine Güte, Boromir, bitte hör doch mal für ne halbe Stunde auf, zu atmen"), Gimli ("Igitt I-pfui...Nacktschnecken so weit das Auge reicht...") und den Hobbits, die aller 2 Minuten fragten: "Sind wir bald da?" Kurz gesagt, die Stimmung hatte sich nicht sehr gebessert.  
  
"Ich hab mir ne Blase gerieben!", jammerte Maya, "Können wir nicht ne Pause machen?" "Nein", erwiderte Gandalf genervt, "Wir machen erst ne Pause, wenn wir den Caradhras im Blickfeld haben!"  
  
"Was? Erst dann? Wir sind doch nicht die Wandergemeinschaft des Kaffeefahrten e.V. aus Hobbingen!", jammerte Pippin. "Ich fühle meine Zehenhaare nicht mehr", fügte Frodo hinzu. "Und ich glaube, ich breche zusammen, wenn ich noch einmal das Wort `wandern´ höre!!! Außerdem habe ich Hunger!", maulte Merry. Letztendlich reichte es Aragorn und er ließ ein Lager aufschlagen. Legolas stand gelangweilt auf einem Felsen und hielt Ausschau. Mit seinen superscharfen Äuglein konnte er in weiter Ferne schon die schneebedeckten Flanken des Caradhras erkennen und er ärgerte sich, dass er seine Skiausrüstung im Düsterwald vergessen hatte...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Actiongeladen geht es weiter in Kapitel 6...bitte reviewt!!! *bettel* 


	6. Getümmel im Schnee und Schlamm

A/N: So...nach einem frustrierenden Schulmontag habe ich endlich Kapitel 6 fertiggestellt...enjoy + review!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 6: Getümmel im Schnee und Schlamm  
  
Nach ungefähr 36 Wegpausen, 4 Schwächeanfällen und 5 notwendigen Geschäftsverrichtungen waren die Gefährten bis zum frühen Nachmittag sage und schreibe 25 Kilometer gewandert, beziehungsweise geritten. Denn die Hobbits waren allesamt stinkefaul und zu langsam, sodass der arme Lutz die kleinen Bündel tragen musste. Hätte das Tierschützer-Onkel Beorn gesehen, wäre er bestimmt sauer geworden. Und wenn Beorn sauer war, glich er Onki Elrond, wenn dieser mal wieder seinen Lieblingstanga nicht finden konnte. Jajaaa...wenn Elrond mal sauer war, dann war er das mit Leidenschaft. Er lief dann immer purpurrot an und man konnte deutlich die Krampfadern an seinem Kopf sehen, die er sonst immer kunstvoll mit seinen Zöpfchen verdeckte.  
  
Aliera vermisste ihn schon. Die Mittagszeit war immer die rituelle Zeit des Tages, an dem sie ihn auf die Palme brachte. Wie einmal, als ihm das gesamte Silberbesteck geklaut hatte, sodass er mit Stäbchen essen musste. Leider wurde er so nicht wirklich satt, als es Ochsenschwanzsuppe gab...aber er musste ja eh auf seinen Cholesterinspiegel achten. Bei diesem Gedanken blieb Aliera augenblicklich stehen. Wer würde denn nun darauf achten, dass Onki Elrond sich gesund ernährte? Arwen war ja tagein tagaus damit beschäftigt, ihrer Unsterblichkeit zu entsagen und seine Söhne waren ja selber nicht gerade Werbeexemplare für Slim Fast. Was wäre nun, wenn Aliera doch irgendwann wiederkäme und Elrond auf seiner Couch lag und sich vor Fett nicht mehr bewegen, ja nicht einmal mehr seine Lieblingsgießkanne halten konnte? Was würde aus seinem geliebten "Schnappi" werden? Bruchtal würde zu Grunde gehen, ohne die Halbelbin und ihrer Freundin, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Doch er hatte es so gewollt.  
  
Legolas, der in Gedanken gerade damit beschäftigt war, wie er seine Haare auf dem Caradhras frisieren sollte, damit sie nicht vom Wind ruiniert wurden, bemerkte nicht, dass die Halbelbin vor ihm ruckartig stehen geblieben war und rannte sie nun völlig um. Sie fiel vornüber und landete in einer großen Schlammpfütze. Die eine Hälfte der Gemeinschaft lachte, die andere meckerte herum, weil es schon wieder eine Verzögerung gab. Aliera richtete sich sofort wieder auf und wäre es Sommer gewesen, so hätte man geglaubt, sie hätte die ganze Zeit über in der Sonne gelegen, so braun war sie im Gesicht.  
  
"Oh...ähm...entschuldige...", murmelte Legolas verlegen und half ihr auf, "Aber so eine Schlammmaske soll gut gegen Faltenbildung sein...hab ich gehört" Aliera brodelte innerlich wie ein Vulkan...zuerst hatte sie sein hirnrissiger Gaul gebissen, sodass einer ihrer kostbar herangewachsenen Fingernägel eingerissen war, dann hatte er sie schon den ganzen Morgen lang mit "La Paloma" geärgert und nun dieser Schlammschubser inklusive Beleidigung. Für einen Moment vergaß sie, dass sie eigentlich unsterblich in ihn verliebt war und scheuerte ihm eine mit einer Wucht, die die einbruchsgesicherten Mauern von Elronds Bohnenbeet zum Einsturz gebracht hätten. "Vielen Dank, du meinst also, ich habe eine Schlammmaske dringend nötig, was? Pass auf was du sagst, meine Linke ist nicht sehr viel schwächer!", schnauzte sie ihn an und Legolas stand vor ihr wie ein kleiner, verschüchterter Junge, der um einen Lolli bettelt. Alieras Handabdruck zeichnete sich in dunklem Rot auf seiner geschmeidigen Wange ab und Legolas hielt nur noch schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht, um einer Tracht Prügel auszuweichen. "Tut mir leid...so hab ich das nicht gemeint!", stammelte er leise. Gimli zerkringelte sich im gleichen Augenblick vor Lachen. "Der Elb hat Angst vor nem Mädchen...hahaha"  
  
Legolas ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und erwiderte: "Ha-ha, der Zwerg ist zu blöd, nen Ring mit der Axt zu treffen und zerteilt somit lieber kostbare Gartentische!" Gimli verstummte sofort und sein in einen Helm eingequetschtes Gesicht war zur Faust geballt. "Sollten wir den Elben nicht lieber zurücklassen? Wenn der innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden keinen Friseurladen findet, bekommt er doch eine Eitelkeitsembolie!" "O du kleiner, nach Maulwurf-A-A-stinkender Gnom!" "Schwuchtel mit Maniküreset!" "Wie, du hast ein Maniküreset, Legolas? Kann ich mir das mal für meine Füße borgen?", warf Maya neugierig ein. "Du umgepultes Etwas von einer Fliegenklatsche!", rief der Elb zornig. "Trampeltier mit blonden Haaren", meckerte Gimli in noch höherer Lautstärke zurück. "Du behaarter Neandertaler" "Glattrasiertes Weichei", schnauzte der Zwerg. Aragorn wurde der bissige Wortwechsel der beiden zu viel, Aliera stand nur mit einem bedepperten Ausdruck und Schlamm im Gesicht zwischen den Streithähnen.  
  
"Jetzt reicht's mir, jeder sucht sich sofort eine Ecke, in der er sich schämen kann...wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten hier!", sagte der Waldläufer. "Hohle Nuss", zischte Legolas nur noch leise in Richtung Gimli, bevor er sich beleidigt umdrehte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Der Zwerg tat es ihm gleich und für einen Moment lang standen die Gefährten nur schweigend herum, Merry drehte Däumchen, Frodo knabberte an seinen verdreckten Fingernägeln herum und Aliera wischte sich den Schlamm an Gandalfs ohnehin schon abgegriffenen und grauen Mantel ab. "Hey, nutzen wir das doch gleich als Pause, bevor wir den Caradhras besteigen", schlug Nienor vor. "Ich besteige hier niemanden!", muffelte Legolas noch immer stur. "Gut zu wissen", grummelte Gimli und alle anderen verdrehten nur die Augen.  
  
"Wir machen eine Pause, doch dann will ich keine Streitereien und Beleidigungen mehr hören, ist das klar?", sagte Gandalf, der seine Haare schick hochgesteckt hatte. "Was für Beleidigungen? Das ist doch nur die Wahrheit!", maulte Gimli. "Hier, seht ihr, der fängt immer an!", sagte Legolas hilfesuchend und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf den Zwerg.  
  
"Olle Petze", brummte dieser und dann wurde es Gandalf wirklich zu viel, er holte mit seinem Ninja-Kampfzauberstab aus und ließ ihn krachend auf Gimli niedersausen. Der Helm lag nun noch hautenger an seinem Schädel an und es war fraglich, ob er ihn je wieder abnehmen konnte. Legolas wollte schon schadenfroh loslachen, als er den gereizten Blick des Zauberers traf. Bevor er sein über Jahrtausende hin gepflegtes Haar so verschandeln lassen würde, hielt er lieber seinen Mund. Aliera bereute mittlerweile ihre Ohrfeige. Nicht, weil Legolas sie nicht verdient hätte, sondern weil ihr Zeigefinger mörderisch weh tat. Er war sichtlich geschwollen und glich einem Baseballschläger in Barbiepuppen-Größe. "Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg zum Caradhras, seid gewarnt, die Witterung dort oben ist noch beschissener als im Düsterwald!", warnte Gandalf. Legolas war sofort ganz empört, doch bevor er widersprechen konnte, dachte er daran, wie geschwind der alte Knacker mit seinem Kloppstock umgehen konnte und er schwieg.  
  
Schweigend gingen, beziehungsweise taumelten wie Gimli, die Gefährten weiter, kaum einer murrte mehr, entweder weil er zuerst zu Gimli rüberschaute und dann jeglichen Kommentar vergaß (denn der arme Kerl sah nicht mehr sehr gesund aus mit seinem eingedrückten Kopf, der nun elliptische Formen angenommen hatte) oder weil er einfach zu müde und zu faul war, um die Kraft aufzubringen, den Mund zu öffnen und seine Stimmbänder zu benutzen. "So ein vermaledeiter Mist aber auch!", schnauzte Boromir plötzlich los und Legolas bekam mit voller Kraft die giftigen Dämpfe seines Atems ab (Merry und Pippin standen eigentlich direkt neben Boromir, aber da sie um zirka 80 cm kleiner waren, war die Luft in Erdbodennähe noch frisch). "Ich habe meine Wintersocken zu Hause liegen lassen! Da bekomme ich doch sicherlich nasse und kalte Füße!"  
  
"Na so lange deine Füße nicht so streng miefen, wie dein Mundgeruch, ist doch alles in Ordnung!", murrte Sam, der seit langer Zeit endlich mal ein Wort herausbrachte. Sogleich schauten ihn alle verdutzt an, viele glaubten zuvor noch, dass der Hobbit taubstumm oder ein Buddhist wäre und sich nur deshalb den Gefährten angeschlossen hatte, weil er eine Pilgerfahrt nach Minas Morgûl machen wollte. Sie wurden alle eines besseren belehrt. Sam konnte sprechen und gehörte auch keinem Glauben oder gar einer hobbitischen Sekte an. Obwohl er sich in dem Job als Sektenführer nicht schlecht gemacht hätte, fand Aragorn.  
  
Wie den auch sei, Gandalfs Mantel musste mal wieder herhalten, damit Boromir keine Eisbeine bekam. Der Saum seines Mantels wurde mithilfe von Legolas' 30 cm langen Buttermessers aufgetrennt und einige Stofffetzen ambulant entfernt. Boromir wickelte dann das graue Polyesterzeugs um seine weniger krass müffelnden Füße und tat den anderen den gefallen, nicht mehr den Mund aufzumachen. "Mmh...und ich hab jetzt keine Bommelmütze mit", jammerte Aliera, deren spitze Lauscherchen schon ganz rot von der Kälte waren. "Frag doch Gimli, ob er dir seinen Helm leiht", grinste Nienor und vereinzeltes Gekicher ging durch die Runde. "Mmpf...mmhmhmhmh..mmpfmpfpfpfhh", brummte Gimli, der von seinem plattgedrückten Helm davon abgehalten wurde, sich verbal zu wehren. "Sollten wir ihm das Ding nicht irgendwann abnehmen? Ich meine, es kann doch gut sein, dass er seinen Bart bei dem Versuch zu sprechen, verschluckt!", stellte Maya wissenschaftlich fest.  
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung stimmten ihr alle anderen zu, obwohl das bedeuten würde, dass sie sich nicht mehr über den Zwerg lustig machen konnten und ihnen so vielleicht jegliche Unterhaltung genommen wurde. Gimlis Gesicht war schon ganz dunkelblau angelaufen und der Schlag auf dem Kopf hatte ihn wohl auch um einige seiner Gehirnzellen ärmer gemacht, denn er beleidigte Legolas nicht mehr!!!  
  
Wie gesagt, die Gemeinschaft stand nun wie eine Horde Japaner bei einer Sight-seen-Tour (nur ohne Fotoapparate) auf einer Anhöhe und bestaunte die nun nicht mehr all zu weit entfernten Gipfel der Berge. Pippin konnte bei Gandalf durch seine nervtötende Bettelei noch eine kurze Imbisspause herausschlagen, bevor der Anstieg beginnen sollte. Die Hobbits versuchten sich als Barbecue-Chefköche, Gimli musste auf den Schreck mit dem Helm noch eine rauchen und Legolas schaute mit seinen fernglasmäßigen Augen in die Ferne. Aliera hatte ihre Socken umgedreht und verkehrt herum noch einmal angezogen, damit sie von außen nicht so dreckig aussahen. Schließlich wollte sie keinen schlechten Eindruck auf eventuelle Bewohner des Gebirges machen, es war gut möglich, dass sie einem Yeti, einer etwas verunstalteten Rasse der Elben, begegnen würden und da wollte sie gut aussehen.  
  
Gerade als die Idylle nicht zu trüben schien und die gute Laune der Gefährten fast ekelhaft war, rief Legolas erschrocken aus: "Crebain aus Dunland!" "Was ist mit Krabben?", murmelte der verfressene Merry. "Keine Krabben, krähenähnliche Vögel...Späher Sarumans!", murmelte Gandalf mit mysteriöser Stimme und Aliera kratzte sich nur nachdenklich am Kopf. "Was bitteschön ist ein Saruman? War das nicht mal so'n Fleckenentferner?" Als sich alle Blicke wieder einmal strafend auf sie richteten, verkniff sie sich jegliche weitere Frage. Legolas zog sie nur kurz beiseite und flüsterte ihr zu: "Saruman ist auch so ein alter Kerl wie unser Mantelspender hier...doch irgendwie hat der sich mit Gandalf beim Schachspielen verkracht...na ja...jedenfalls sind die beiden nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Ich hab zudem gehört, dass Saruman den Einen Ring haben will, weil er so ein Modeschmuck-Fan ist..."  
  
Fast hätte sich der Elb in seinem Tratsch verloren, doch Aragorn konnte ihn und Aliera rechtzeitig hinter ein Gebüsch ziehen, wo sie unerkannt von den Vögeln bleiben würden. Als das Geschwader, das wahrscheinlich für eine Flugschau geübt hatte, vorbeigezogen war, krochen alle aus ihrem Versteck. Frodo hatte sich ungewollt in einem Dornenstrauch niedergelassen und hatte noch einige dieser stacheligen Freunde an seinem Allerwertesten kleben. Sam erklärte sich freiwillig bereit dazu, sie ihm wieder zu entfernen, während sich die anderen nur die Ohren zuhielten, als der kleine Hobbit schrie.  
  
"Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren, wir müssen auf den Berg!", sagte Gandalf und stapfte durch den immer höher werdenden Schnee. Legolas hatte vorsorglich mittlerweile seine Schneeschuhe angezogen, mit denen er leichtfüßig über das glitzernde Weiß hinweglief.  
  
"Ich hasse Schnee...und ich hasse den Winter...hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich Schnee hasse?", murrte Maya. Frodo, der gesäßgeschädigt war, hatte die große Ehre, auf dem Rücken des Ponys Platz zu nehmen, während der Rest sich pinguinähnlich fortbewegte. "Keine Sorge, Maya, auf der anderen Seite können wir bergab rodeln!!!", meinte Gimli. Keiner erwiderte etwas darauf, sie glaubten nur, dass es eine weitere wahnwitzige Idee ihres kleinen gehirngerüttelten Gefährten wäre...doch...war es das wirklich?  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Na...Gefallen daran gefunden? Dann reviewt doch bitte...ich beeil mich ja mit Kapitel 7, aber bitte denkt dran, dass ich Schule hab und deswegen nicht unbedingt das Schreibtempo der letzten Tage fortsetzen kann...*hechel*...aber ich geb mir Mühe *g* 


	7. Rodelkurs für Anfänger

A/N: Kapitel 7 ist endlich fertig...lest fleißig und reviewt bitte *ich gehe nicht vor euch auf die Knie!!!...na gut...vielleicht doch...* Enjoy!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 7: Rodelkurs für Anfänger  
  
Es war so weit...der Aufstieg zum Montelino-Gipfel des Caradhras hatte begonnen, Gandalf mit Krück- und Schlagstock, ging voran. Dahinter ging ganz brav Aragorn, gefolgt von Nienor und Legolas. Die anderen fielen langsam aber sicher zurück. Nicht nur, weil sie lahm waren, nein, auch, weil Lutz, das dicke Xylophon-spielende Pony nun schon zum 20. Mal in einer Schneewehe steckengeblieben war und Aliera nun mit aller Kraft an dessen breitem Hinterteil schob. "Es bringt nichts, ich bräuchte nen Kran, um seinen Pferdeknackarsch hier herauszuhieven!", ächzte sie nach einem erneut misslungenen Versuch. "Tja...wäre Onki Elrond hier", seufzte Maya wehmütig, "der hatte einen Kranlastzug, du weißt schon, um die Weihnachtsdekoration in jedem Jahr an den oberen Dachbalken seines Hauses anzubringen..."  
  
"Hach, wenn unser augenbrauenverlierender Lieblingsstiefonkel nur hier wäre..." "Stell dir vor, wenn das hier alles Zucker und kein Schnee wäre, wäre das kein Problem für ihn, das Zeugs zu beseitigen...", fügte Maya hinzu. "Ja...der liebenswerte Kerl mit seinen karies- und parodontoseverseuchten Zähnen...was gäbe ich dafür, um ihn noch einmal beim Zahnarzt schreien zu hören...!", seufzte Aliera und Tränen lagen in ihren Augen als sie an Elrond dachte, der nun sicher ganz einsam und verlassen depressiv in seinem Badezimmer verweilen würde. (Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er zur gleichen Zeit in einem Baumarkt nahe Bruchtal shoppen gegangen war, um neuen Stacheldraht für die Außenmauern seines Hauses zu kaufen und für den Abend alle Elben im Umkreis von 30 Kilometern zu einer abendlichen Cocktailparty eingeladen hatte. Sozusagen zur Feier, dass er die beiden Nervensägen endlich loshatte.)  
  
"Hört auf, herumzujammern!", maulte Boromir und augenblicklich taten sie, was er sagte, um nicht noch mehr von seinem betörenden Atem abzubekommen. "Hey, Boromir, hast du nicht irgendwo einen Zahnpflegekaugummi oder so was, was deinen Mundgeruch wenigstens für 5 Minuten vertreiben könnte? Bei nur einem Atemhauch von dir würden sämtliche Pflanzen in Elronds Garten eingehen!", meckerte Maya und bei dem Gedanken an den netten Elbenonkel wurde sie wieder melancholisch.  
  
"Du kleines freches fußbehaartes Etwas...", muffelte der Kerl aus Gondor und es war Aliera, als stünde eine Billigversion von einem Yeti ihr gegenüber, so eingeschneit war er mittlerweile. Inzwischen hatten netterweise auch die anderen mitbekommen, dass die Hälfte der Gruppe mal wieder hinterher bummelte und Legolas eilte den am Pferdehintern drückenden Gefährten zur Hilfe. "Hey, du "La Paloma" singender Elb, weißt du, wie wir Lutz aus dieser Schneewehe befreien können?", rief ihm Pippin. "Nun", begann der Elb und spielte den Nachdenklichen, "Ich könnte ihm ja einen Pfeil in den Hintern jagen, dann wäre er schneller draußen, als euch lieb ist!" Alle dachten nur, er machte mal wieder einen seiner elbisch-ironischen schlechten Witze, aber als er den Bogen bis ans Äußerste gespannt hatte und einen Pfeil aufgelegt hatte, dessen Spitze genau auf Lutz' breite Seite zeigte, bekamen sie es mit der Angst zu tun. "Hey, lass das, sonst sag ich Gandalf, dass du wieder mit Gimli gestänkert hast und du weißt, was er für einen starken Schlag drauf hat!", drohte Aliera. "Immer diese leeren Versprechungen", muffelte der Elb und senkte seinen Bogen, die Halbelbin schaute ihn nur verdutzt an. Gerade als sie sich eine passende Bemerkung zurechtgelegt hatte, schreckte sie zusammen, als sie Aragorn laut rufen hörte: "Hey, hört euch das an, hier ist die perfekte Akustik, der Schall meiner Stimme erklingt sicherlich noch in Gondor von hier aus" Keiner fand Aragorns Begeisterung für akustische Vorgänge in der freien Natur für angebracht, sie standen schließlich alle (abgesehen von Legolas mit den schmucken Schneeschuhen aus Elchleder) im kniehohen Schnee, der eiskalte Wind peitschte ihnen ins Gesicht und es war so kalt, dass man keinen tragbaren Tiefkühlschrank mehr benötigt hätte, um Fischstäbchen gefroren aufzubewahren.  
  
Gandalf spürte die drohende Gefahr, die von Aragorns lautem Rufen ausging, doch noch bevor er ihn zum Aufhören bewegen konnte (mit oder ohne Schlagstock), hatte er schon ins Tal hinabgegrölt: "Im Frühtau zu Berge wir zieh'n fallera...", und auf dem Gipfel des Caradhras lösten sich gewaltige Schneemassen, die man nicht einmal mit Elronds Spezialschneebesen hätte wegkehren können. Es gab nur noch einen lauten Rumms und der Schnee stürzte auf die Gefährten hinab, als würde Frau Holle Überstunden mit ihrem Kissengeschüttel machen.  
  
Nach einem etwa 1-minütigem Sauerstoffentzug gelang es Legolas, sich aus dem hohen Schnee zu graben, kurz darauf folgten Pippin und Merry, die sich noch rechtzeitig ihren Schnorchel hatten aufsetzen können. Nach und nach kamen alle Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft wieder zum Vorschein. Nienor hatte sich sofort ihren Kosmetikspiegel geschnappt und gecheckt, ob ihr Teint noch perfekt war. "Igitt, seht euch das an, ich habe Schuppen im Haar!", heulte sie los, doch Aliera konnte sie rechtzeitig wieder damit beruhigen, dass es nur Schneeflocken waren, die sich in ihrem frischgeglätteten Haar festgesetzt hatten. Lutz hatte es auch geschafft, sein muskulöses Gesäß anzuheben und seine lange Pferdenase schnüffelte an Boromir. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen fiel das Pferdchen dann in eine tiefe Ohnmacht... . Nachdem sie ihn glücklicherweise ohne den Einsatz eines Defibrilators wiederbeleben konnten, diskutierten die Gefährten über die Fortführung ihrer Reise. "Wollen wir nicht nach Rohan gehen?", schlug "The Smell" vor, doch alle ignorierten ihn, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, den Atem anzuhalten. "Ich will nach Disney-Land", jammerte Pippin und alle Hobbits stimmten ihm zu. "Wenn wir nicht über den Berg kommen, können wir doch unten drunter durch! Durch die Minen Morias!", schlug Gimli vor. Gandalf wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, so verwirrt war er von den verschiedenen Vorschlägen der Gefährten.  
  
"Ruuuuuuheeeee", rief er schließlich verzweifelt, als alle durcheinanderquasselten, "Lasst den Ringträger entscheiden!" "Das war ja mal wieder klar, immer auf die Kleinen!", meckerte Frodo, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Maya von sich fernzuhalten, die ihn auch mit blauen Lippen und zugefrorenen Locken unheimlich sexy fand. "Also ich würde ja Disney-Land vorziehen", begann er, "aber da ich weiß, dass euch die Eintrittskarten zu teuer sind, schlage ich vor, durch die Minen von Moria zu gehen!" Zwar war Gandalf weniger begeistert davon, seine alten Knochen durch die dunklen Zwergenminen zu bewegen, aber er wusste, dass dies der einzigste Weg war. Außerdem würde ein kleiner Freeclimbing Kurs untertage gut für seine durchgeleierten alten Muskeln sein. "Na gut...gehen wir eben da lang", maulte Pippin, der die Entscheidung seines Vetters überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
"Ähem...", begann Nienor, "Schön und gut, dass wir uns einig sind, was unseren weiteren Weg angeht, aber...wie wollen wir bitteschön umkehren? Falls es euch aufgefallen sein sollte...der Schnee ist bereits hüfthoch...wenn es noch ein bisschen mehr schneit, kommen wir nicht mehr voran und die Hobbits befinden sich eher untertage als ihnen lieb ist!" Alle nickten bestätigend und grübelten vor sich hin. Nur Gimli wieder einmal fand in diesem entscheidenden Moment eine Lösung. "Hey, Boromir, du hast doch deinen runden Schild mit, oder? Wozu brauchst du den überhaupt? Man könnte den eher als ein Tablett benutzen, als dass er zur Verteidigung gut wäre! Oder man könnte ihn als Rodel benutzen, um die Hobbits wieder zurück ins Tal zu befördern!", argumentierte er. Legolas schob diese Worte erneut in die Schublade "geisteskrank", schließlich konnte ein so heftiger Hieb auf den Kopf lange Nachwirkungen mit sich ziehen! Doch Gimli war weder durchgeknallert noch geistig verwirrt, er meinte es vollkommen ernst.  
  
"Naja...solange die Hobbits nur in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden, kann es uns ja egal sein", meinte Aliera zu Nienor. "Eben", bemerkte Gandalf, der schon eifrig damit beschäftigt war, die Koordinaten der Rutschbahn auszurechnen. "Hey, gibt es denn nichts zu unserer Verteidigung zu sagen? Ich für meinen Teil bin noch nie gerodelt, was, wenn wir den falschen Abhang hinunterschlittern und was weiß ich wo landen?", warf Maya ein. "Stimmt", begann Boromir, "Der Ring darf ja nicht verloren gehen"  
  
Aragorn nickte nur, sagte dann aber: "Es ist aber die einzige Chance, die Hobbits wieder ins Tal zurückzubringen! Aber Frodo mit dem Ring können wir ja abwechselnd Huckepack nehmen!" "Hey, und was mit uns geschieht ist euch wohl völlig egal?!", wetterte Merry los. "Nicht doch", sagte Boromir beruhigend und wäre er Pinocchio gewesen, hätte sich seine Nase um das achtfache verlängert. "Mensch, Boromir, du wirst ja nicht einmal rot beim Lügen", staunte Legolas, der gerade die Ersatzsehnen seines Bogens an dem Schild befestigte, sozusagen als Sicherheitsgurt. Die Hobbits wussten, dass jegliche Einwände nichts bringen würden und so mussten sie wohl oder übel das Risiko eingehen, welches das Amateurrodeln mit sich brachte. Nach kurzem Gefummel an den Sicherheitsgurten, letzten Berechnungen der Bahn und dem Festbinden der ringlosen Hobbits, war der selbstgebaute Schlitten startklar.  
  
"Was ist mit Schutzhelmen?", bibberte Sam in der Kälte der aufkommenden Nacht, "Und was ist, wenn es dann so dunkel ist, dass ihr uns nachts nicht mehr unten findet?" Gimli nahm seinen zerbeulten Helm, der einem Hobbit wie angegossen passte, setzte ihn Sam auf und tätschelte ihn beruhigend. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, mein kleiner Hobbit, lehnt euch einfach zurück und genießt die Fahrt, und vergesst nicht, mit dem ganzen Körper in die Kurven zu gehen! Wir werden euch schon finden, Legolas hat ein Nachtsichtgerät mit!" "Hab ich nicht", protestierte der Elb sogleich. "Jeder halbwegs vernünftige Elb hat ein Nachtsichtgerät im Gepäck, doch unser Gefährte mal wieder nicht", muffelte Gimli. "Stimmt", sagte die auf Boromirs Schild festgeschnallte Maya, "Sogar Elrond hat eins. Er benutzt es immer, um Nacktschnacken nachts in seinem Salatbeet aufzuspüren!"  
  
"Die Zeit läuft uns davon, wir können unten weiter darüber diskutieren, los, helft mir, den Schlitten anzuschieben!", sagte Aragorn. Sogleich packten die restlichen Gefährten mit an und nach 15-fachem Anschieben schlitterte der Schild langsam abwärts. Lutz wurde in der Zwischenzeit mit einem von Gandalfs Vitamindrinks aufgepäppelt und hyperaktiver als jemals zuvor hüpfte er ungeduldig im Schnee herum. Mit lautem Schreien verschwanden die Hobbits in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit, doch keiner kümmerte sich wirklich darum. "Sag mal, war da Koffein in dem kleinen Cocktail?", fragte Aliera misstrauisch als sie den Gaul so aufgekratzt sah. "Keine Ahnung, hauptsache es wirkt!", murrte Gandalf. Das gesamte Gepäck wurde wieder auf den Rücken des Ponys geschnallt, Frodo saß auf Boromirs Schultern und gemächlich machten sich die anderen an den Abstieg zurück ins Tal.  
  
Dank Gandalfs perfekter Berechnung und den Boberfahrungen Mayas glitt der Schlitten nicht von der Bahn ab und nahezu unbeschädigt landeten die Hobbits wieder am Fuße des Berges...doch hatte Boromirs Schild nun nicht mehr eine handelsübliche Schildform vorzuweisen. Er glich eher einer zerbeulten Aschentonne. Aber Legolas' Sicherheitsgurtsehne hatte ihren Dienst getan. Bis die anderen jedoch unten ankamen, sollte noch etwas Zeit vergehen... .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Na, neugierig wie es weitergeht? Dann wartet mal geduldig, bis ich Kapitel 8 fertig habe und reviewt bis dahin fleißig *bettel*... 


	8. Unterwäschegeplänkel

A/N: Aloha, trotz Schulstress und dauerabstürzendem Computer habe ich endlich Kapitel 8 fertiggeschrieben, lest es und werdet glücklich...ach ja, und reviewt doch bitte mal *bettel*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 8: Unterwäschegeplänkel  
  
Der Pulverschnee, der äußerlich eher dem Lieblingswaschmittel von Elrond glich (glücklicherweise aber nicht danach roch), schien sich immer höher vor den zum Gehen verdonnerten Gefährten aufzutürmen. Legolas' Ansicht nach bummelten die anderen viel zu sehr herum, sodass er schon unterfordert war in seiner Langweile. Lutz lief so lahm, dass er das allgemeine Vorantrödeln immens bremste. In der Zwischenzeit fertigte Legolas für jeden der Gefährten einen Schneemann an, was er überraschenderweise recht gut hinbekam. Nur bei Gimli ließ er seine teuflische Fiesheit aus, indem er auf die Schneemannstirn "Ich bin ein unterbemittelter Gnom mit zusammengepresstem Kopf" in Schönschrift schrieb. Aliera begutachtete die Werke des Elben, als das Pony wie gewohnt steckengeblieben war. (Selbst Gandalfs stärkste Mixtur konnte Lutz nicht in einen Langzeitkoffeinjunkie verwandeln!) "Meine Güte, wie hast du das denn alles auf seine Stirn kritzeln können?", staunte sie ernsthaft beeindruckt. "Da staunst du, was, Kleine?" "Mmh...in der Vorschule konnte ich das auch noch...aber ihr Elben lasst euch ja ein bisschen mehr Zeit zum Erwachsenwerden, nicht wahr?", sagte sie beiläufig, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und stapfte voran. Er war schon ein zuckersüßer Kerl (deshalb hatte Aliera auch solche Angst davor, dass Elrond mit seinem Diabetikerproblem ihn eher in die Finger kriegen könnte als sie), aber trotzdem konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn zu ärgern.  
  
"Wie war das, du bezeichnest mich also als einen Kindergartenelb?", fragte er erschüttert und folgte ihr. "Naja...manchmal könnte man das von dir denken! Zudem siehst du nicht sehr erwachsen aus", grinste sie nur spöttisch. "Nur weil ich keinen Bartwuchs habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich kein richtiger Mann bin", protestierte er. "Hab ich nicht behauptet, ich meine ja nur den kleinen Plastikbogen da in deiner Hand...sieht aus wie eine billige Requisite aus "Winnetou der Elb III"..." Legolas wusste darauf mal wieder kein Argument, und kurzerhand streckte er ihr nur die Zunge entgegen. "Siehst du, wieder mal voll kindisch...erinnert mich fast an Elrond. Nur dass die Geschmacksknospen auf der Zunge meines Onkelchens abgestorben sind, weil er mal meine Ochsenschwanzsuppe gekostet hat." Daraufhin zog Legolas elegant wie immer seinen Sabberlappen zurück. "Trotzdem bin ich nicht kindisch", murmelte er nur vor sich hin. "Ist ja auch egal...solange du keine pinkfarbene Häschenunterwäsche trägst..."  
  
"Verrate ich dir nicht, müsstest du dich schon selbst davon überzeugen...", erwiderte er frech. "Mmh...provozier mich besser nicht!", konterte Aliera. "Ach ja...schon wieder leere Versprechungen!" "Sag das nicht, ich bin nur noch ein wenig traumatisiert von meinem letzten "Halfelf half-naked"- Erlebnis!" "Wie jetzt...was tragen denn die Bewohner Bruchtals unter ihren feschen Kleidern?", fragte er hellhörig. "Das wüsstest du wohl gern, was?", grinste sie, "Elrond ist ein abschreckendes Beispiel für den Latextangafatanismus der Elben! Das durfte ich mitbekommen, als ich aus Versehen ins Badezimmer stürmte, als er gerade vor dem Spiegel seine Rettungsringe bestaunte!" "Latextangas? Ach du meine Güte, deswegen sieht er immer so verkrampft aus!" "Kann schon sein...", murmelte sie, "Ist aber immer noch besser als Baumwoll-Rippschlüpfer aus Lorien!" "Mmh...Baumwolle juckt immer so unangenehm", sagte Legolas eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Trotzdem hatte sie mit ihren spitzwinkligen Lauschern das Gemurmel mitbekommen. "Aha...ein guter Grund, sich zu kratzen"  
  
"Na, das machen vielleicht Zwerge, aber doch keine Elben", protestierte er erneut. "Elrond macht das...", erwiderte Aliera. "Er ist ein Halbelb...das entschuldigt vieles!" "Was soll'n das jetzt wieder heißen, meinst du also, alle Halbelben wären so ordinäre Erbsenzuchtbesessene wie mein Onkilein?" "Nein...nicht doch...", stammelte der Elb, ahnend, bald wieder den intensiven Kontakt mit Alieras schlagkräftiger Rechten zu spüren, wenn er jetzt nicht auf der Hut war, "viele züchten auch Bohnen..." Ein bedrohlicher Blick von Aliera ließ ihn verstummen und unschuldig wie ein Lamm pfiff er ein leises Lied vor sich her. (Er tat dabei so, als wüsste er nicht, dass es sich dabei um "La Paloma" handelte) "Pass nur auf, du legginstragender Blondschopf, sonst wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest wieder in der körperlichen Verfassung, dich zu kratzen!", knurrte sie beleidigt. Vertieft in ihre hitzige Unterwäschediskussion bemerkten die beiden Mr. Spock-ohrigen beinahe nicht, dass sie Schneewehenlutz und die kräftig anschiebenden Gefährten schon längst überholt hatten und schon fast wieder in schneelose Regionen vorgestoßen waren. "Ach herje, jetzt sind wir einfach an denen vorbeigerannt, was meinst du, sollen wir warten und die Zeit stoppen, die sie brauchen um hier anzukommen oder zurückgehen und sie anfeuern?", fragte Aliera mit schlechtem Gewissen. "Nun ja...", begann der blonde Schönling, "Ein bisschen Motivation hat ja noch niemandem geschadet!" Mit diesen Worten gingen sie gemächlich wieder ein Stückchen zurück, doch durch Big Boromirs kräftige Schubunterstützung war Lutz aus der Wehe befreit worden und kullerte nun mit einem Heidenkaracho die Bergabfahrt hinab. Um ein Haar hätte die lebende Kugel Legolas plattgewalzt, doch noch im letzten Moment hatte er sich dank seiner Sprungkraft (Legolas hatte bei den Herbstbocksprungmeisterschaften im Düsterwald schon seit der ersten Klasse immer den 1. Platz belegt...damit protzte er gern bei dem anderen Geschlecht herum) retten können.  
  
Aliera hatte sich an seinem Gürtel festgekrallt und sich von ihm mitziehen lassen. Leider hatte sie einen so festen Griff, dass der edle Ledergürtel mit verchromter Plasteschnalle abriss und nun eher wie eine in Stückchen geschnittene Luftschlange aussah. Den Gürtel in der Hand haltend stand sie nun vor dem entsetzten Elben. "Das war das Erbstück von meinem Urururgroßelben! Jetzt ist er futsch wegen dir! Und noch dazu wird meine Hose jetzt auf ewig rutschen!!!" "Hey, sieh's doch mal positiv, du kleiner Pessimistenlegolas, jetzt wirst du noch mehr Blicke auf dich ziehen...", meinte sie tröstend.  
  
"Nanana...tz tz tz...da lässt man euch mal ne kurze Zeit aus den Augen und ihr reißt euch schon die Kleider vom Leib!", hörten sie Nienor sagen. Aliera lief auf der Stelle tiefpurpurrot an, sodass eine echte Rothaut eher wie ein rosa Schweinchen im Vergleich ausgesehen hätte und neidisch geworden wäre. "Das...ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt, wir haben über Unterwäschetragegewohnheiten diskutiert und plötzlich kam dieses Walross von einem Pony angekullert! Bevor ich der Gefahr ausgesetzt war, die Form eines plattgedrückten Furzkissens anzunehmen, hab ich mich im letzten Moment an seinem nicht sehr stabilen Gürtel festgehalten und..."  
  
"Jaaa, jaaa, und ich heiße fortan Knut", murrte Gimli. "Ok, Knut, lass lieber erst mal deinen Bart entlausen, damit du endlich wieder freie Sicht hast!", stichelte Legolas, der alle Mühe hatte, seine Leggins, die er zum Freie-Völker-Schlussverkauf im Frühling gekauft hatte, daran zu hindern, herunterzurutschen und seine Prinzenpracht verpackt in Unterwäsche zu entblößen. Gimli, mit der Kopfform eines vierdimensionalen Rundfunkweckers, wollte gerade auf den Elben losgehen, als Aragorn dazwischenging. "Hier geht sich niemand an die Unterwäsche, äh...an den Kragen, klar? Unsere Mission hat höchste Priorität. Wir sollten jetzt lieber die Hobbits und Lutz finden, ehe wir an uns herumfummeln oder uns die Zähne einschlagen!!!"  
  
"Aber Aragorn...ich habe doch nicht mit Absicht...", begann Aliera, doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Gefährten galt nun eher Frodo als Aliera, die noch immer entgeistert Legolas' Gürtel hielt. Boromir hatte den Hobbit nämlich recht unsanft auf den Boden plumpsen lassen und hielt den Einen oder Keinen Ring an der silbernen Kette, die eigentlich zuvor zu Onki Elronds Ork- Tamagotchi gehört hatte. Frodo maulte herum und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das mehr oder weniger behaarte Hinterteil. Boromir starrte auf das kleine Schmuckstück und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin: "Mmh...Ringelringelreihe...mmh" "Boromir!", sagte Aragorn mit mächtiger Stimme (zuvor hatte er sich noch einen Schluck aus seiner Reiseschnapspulle genehmigt, um extra bedrohlich zu klingen), "Ich spiele gleich mit dir Ringelringelreihe, wenn du Frodo nicht bald den Ring zurückgibst!" Demonstrativ umfasste er nun sein wieder zusammengeklebtes Schwert. Wider erwarten händigte er den kleinen, kleinen Ring dem kleinen, kleinen Hobbit aus und schmollte mit Aragorn. Dieser hatte arg damit zu kämpfen, seine Finger wieder vom Schwertgriff zu befreien, denn etwas von dem Alleskleber, den Elrond in seinem Nachtschränkchen bunkerte, war darüber gelaufen. Dank Nienors sanfter Art, ihn davon zu befreien, verlor er nur die oberste Hautschicht seiner Finger.  
  
"Nun kommt, Freunde, wir müssen die Hobbits finden und dann eben in diesen Darkroom von einer Mine gehen", sagte Gandalf genervt. Keiner erwiderte etwas, der Zauberer war tierisch launisch und niemand wollte ihn noch einmal dazu bringen, seine Baseball-Künste offen zu demonstrieren. So stapften sie artig hintereinander her, im Gänsemarsch und an bessere Zeiten denkend.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Trödelns und Schlenderns waren sie endlich wieder am Fuße des Caradhras angekommen. Langsam setzte die Abenddämmerung ein und widerliche Polarmücken umkreisten die Gefährten und stachen den ein oder anderen von ihnen. "So ein Mist aber auch, jetzt wird es echt dunkel und wir haben weder ein Nachtsichtgerät, noch eine Infrarotlampe. Wie sollen wir nun die Hobbits und Lutz finden?", zweifelte Aliera. "Nicht verzagen, Gimli fragen", warf der Zwerg ein. "Wie jetzt, ich denke, du heißt jetzt Knut?", wunderte sich Nienor. Der axtschwingende Rauschebartträger erwiderte daraufhin nichts als einen giftigen Blick in Richtung Nienor und dem vor sich hingrinsenden Legolas. "Wir rufen sie einfach!", rief Gimli alias Knut. Um eine erneute Katastrophe, wie die vorangegangene auf dem Berg durch Aragorn ausgelöste zu verhindern, sprach Gandalf ein Machtwort: "Nicht doch, ich hab doch eine glühwürmchenbetriebene Sparlampe in meinem Zauberstöckchen, damit leuchten wir uns den Weg!"  
  
Die Gefährten staunten nicht schlecht über Gandalfs Stäbchen und sie folgten erneut dem nikotinabhängigen Tattergreis. Und es dauerte auch nicht lang, da trafen sie auf Ponyboy Lutz. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, war er gerade mit dem Fressen von vertrocknetem Gras beschäftigt und nur durch der Verfütterung von Gimlis bzw. Knuts getrockneten Haferkeksen konnten sie ihn zum Weitergehen bewegen. Durch Gandalfs perfekte Bahnberechnung waren die Hobbits wie geplant unten angekommen. Boromir entdeckte die kleinen Pilzbesessenen zuerst und lief sofort auf sie zu. Merry und Pippin lagen verstreut wie Elronds Bohnensamen im Schnee, schon längst hatten sie sich von dem Gurt befreit, nur Sam und Maya lagen auf Boromirs Schild und philosophierten über die Sternbilder. "O holdes Glück, dir ist nichts passiert", rief Boromir mit Tränen in den Augen und knuddelte seinen Lieblingsschild, den er einmal in Gondor hatte mitgehen lassen. Sam und Maya wurden nun endgültig abgeschüttelt und gesellten sich zu den anderen Hobbits in den Schnee.  
  
"Geben wir ihm noch 5 Minuten für seine sentimentalen Gefühlsausbrüche und dann gehen wir weiter!", murmelte Aragorn Gandalf zu, der nur zustimmend nickte. Boromirs Schild sah nicht mehr sehr vital aus, aber er liebte es mit oder ohne Delle.  
  
Schließlich hatte sich der Mundgerüchige wieder zusammengerissen und die Reise konnte fortgesetzt werden. Weiter in die unentdeckten Gefilde Mittelerdes, wo noch viele weitere Probleme auf die Gefährten zukommen sollten... .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Und, was sagt ihr? Zufrieden? Dann reviewt bitte, Kapitel 9 ist in Bearbeitung!!! *g* 


	9. Pony, go home!

A/N: Soooo, hab mich mal beeilt, extra für euch *trotz Schule, gut, oder?*, also dankt es mir, indem ihr es lest und vielleicht die ein oder andere Review schreibt *bittäääää* *Reviews will* Naja...auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass euch Kapitel 9 gefällt *g* enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 9: Pony, go home!  
  
"Sind wir bald da? Ich kann meine Zehennagelimplantate schon nicht mehr fühlen!", heulte Merry während sich die Gefährten eher durch die nächtliche Umgebung tasteten, denn mit Gandalfs Glühwürmchen hatte es sich ausgeglüht. Gandalf trabte voran, gefolgt von den Hobbits, die das Jammern nicht lassen konnten. "Ich glaube, meine Fußhaare verfilzen sich langsam zu Dreadlocks, wenn wir weiter durch diesen Matsch laufen!", muffelte der Kleine mit dem Ring. "Nun macht mal halblang, ihr seid schließlich auch nur halb so groß", knurrte der Gandalf der Graue. Daraufhin beschloss Maya, ihm auf die Ketten zu gehen, ein wenig Unterhaltung konnte ja nicht schaden. "Gandaaalf", begann sie. "Mmh", brummte der pensionierte Pyrotechniker, ohne richtig die Kleine zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, die da vor ihm herumhüpfte. "Wann sind wir denn nun in dieser Zwergenanstalt oder was das sein soll?"  
  
Gimli, sogleich entrüstet, wurde gleich wieder sauer, sodass sein rugbyballähnlicher Kopf rot anlief und die kleinen Äderchen an seiner Stirn bedrohlich nach vorn traten. (Beinahe so krass wie bei Elrond, dachte sich Aliera, nur dass es bei Elrond immer so aussah, als hätte er einen ganzen Nudeltopf hinter seiner Stirn versteckt.) "Das ist keine Anstalt, sondern ein Palast!", fauchte der Zwerg. "Ich denke, es ist ne Mine, was denn nun, wollen wir drum pokern, was es sein soll?", fragte der Elb mit der rutschenden Hose genervt. Von der ganzen Muffelei bekam er wieder Migräne und er spürte regelrecht, wie sich sein Haar leicht kräuselte vor lauter Stress. (Was für einen Elben ein funktionierendes Warnsignal war...für Elrond galt das nie, von den paar Härchen, die sein faltendurchzogenes Köpfchen noch zierten, waren die meisten dauerfettig oder eher aalglatt...mit seinen albernen rosa und lilafarbenen Schleifchen betonte er das auch noch!) "Mach dich nicht über Moria lustig, du Billigimitation von Tarzan!", stänkerte Gimli, worauf Legolas nur erwiderte: "Lieber Tarzan als Knut, der Zwerg mit dem zerbeulten Schädel!" Gimli war schon kurz davor, seine Axt mit styroporgepolsterter Plastikschneide zu ziehen und Elbengehacktes aus diesem frechen Typen zu machen, als Gandalf nur warnend seinen Stock auf ihn richtete.  
  
"Jetzt reißt euch gefälligst zusammen, wir sind hier doch nicht bei der Wohlfahrt!", schnauzte er. "Stimmt", meinte Boromir, der wegen des Ausscheidens giftiger Gase nach ganz hinten verbannt worden war, "wir fahren nicht, und wohl ist auch keinem!" Als auf diesen Wortwitz hin mal wieder das Lachen ausblieb, gab Boromir alle seine Träume von einer Karriere als Entertainer auf.  
  
"Lasst uns doch einfach weitergehen, sonst kommen wir ja nie an!", meinte Nienor nach einer kurzen Schweigepause. "Meinetwegen", murmelte Gandalf und ging weiter, gefolgt von der weiblichen Hobbitnervensäge. "Du, Gandalf, warum probierst du nicht mal was anderes aus, ich meine klamottenmäßig? Grau ist doch echt out, das trägt ja nicht einmal Elrond...na gut...dafür sind alle seine Gewänder schweinchenrosa...würde dir auch nicht so stehen...und dein Hut! Der sieht aus wie eine von Elronds Gemüseschüsseln, nachdem Aliera sie heruntergehauen hat...!" Gandalf warf Maya einen verdutzten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. "Und dein Bart...nee, furchtbar, das sieht aus, als würdest du mit einem Schmutzfänger an der Unterlippe unter die Leute gehen...ich verstehe ja, dass du ihn nicht abrasieren willst, weil sonst dein Zaubererimage ziemlich versaut wäre, aber kannst du nicht mal flexibler beim Frisieren sein? Ich meine, Elrond kennt da einen Friseur, der dir sicherlich auch blaue Strähnchen in den Bart färben könnte." "Ehe ich mir blaue Strähnchen in den Bart machen lasse, solltest du Elronds Epiliergerät nehmen und deine behaarten Füße bearbeiten!" Maya fasste das nicht als Beleidigung auf, zu Gandalfs Überraschung sah sie ihn nur fragend an und lachte anschließend. "Soso...woher weißt du denn, dass Elrond nen Epilierer hat? Den versteckt er doch immer in seiner Unterwäscheschublade!" Gandalf wurde leicht rot, und murmelte dann nur so etwas wie: "Zauberer wissen mehr als ihr denkt" vor sich hin und stapfte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren weiter. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, Aliera hinter Legolas (schließlich wollte sie endlich erfahren, was der Schnuckel drunter trug, und bei einer ständig rutschenden Hose war die Chance groß, einen Blick auf seinen durchtrainierten Knackhintern erhaschen zu können.), Nienor hinter Aragorn (Sie fummelte immer wieder an seiner Hinterseite herum, denn weil es ja sooo dunkel mittlerweile war und sie sich nicht richtig orientieren konnte, musste sie sich ja irgendwo festhalten...) und Boromir hinter Lutz.  
  
Stundenlang trotteten sie missmutig weiter, die hungrigen, müden und langsamen Hobbits (Pippin: "Züchten die in den Minen auch Steinpilze?"), der hosenrutschige Elb ("Wenn ich nicht in spätestens 20 Minuten eine Bürste in die Finger kriege, sterbe ich an Haarüberkräuselung!"), Knut, der Fruchtzwerg, ("Pöh...von wegen eine Anstalt, als ob wir in Bruchtal wären..."), die kleine aber feine Waldläuferin, ("Aragorn, wenn deine Hose vom Matsch nass werden sollte, kann ich dir behilflich beim Entkleiden sein...musst dich ja nicht erst erkälten!") und der ganze, nicht minder entnervte Rest der Gemeinschaft. Aliera war schon kurz davor, sich ganz ihrem Heimweh hinzugeben (in Gedanken war sie noch immer zu Hause bei ihrem allerliebsten Onki und streichte seinen Lieblingsgartenzwerg schwarz an, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, um seine nervliche Höchstbelastung auszureizen), als Gimli plötzlich mit weit geöffneten Glupschaugen und einem ekelerregend langen Sabberfaden an der Unterlippe stehen blieb, sodass Legolas beinahe auf ihn draufgetreten wäre. "Du kleinwüchsiges Etwas, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", maulte der Elb, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen murmelte Gimli nur vor sich hin: "Das sind die Mauern...Morias" Das war ein heiliger Augenblick; alle blieben verzaubert stehen und schauten sich die verwitterte Granitwand an, auf der in Zwergengraffiti in riesigen neongelben Buchstaben stand:  
  
  
  
"Moria, die Palastanstalt der Minen"  
  
  
  
Nach kurzem Schweigen konnte sich Aliera ihren Kommentar nicht länger verkneifen: "Wie es scheint, können sich die Zwerge selbst nicht so recht entscheiden, ob es nun eine Mine, eine Anstalt oder ein Palast ist..." Maya kicherte nur leise, doch verstummte, als sie Gimlis angeklatschten Bart erblickte. Sie führte in letzter Zeit an Gimli eine Launedeutung durch, indem sie seinen Bart beurteilte. War er rauschig flauschig weich, so war Gimli gut drauf und man konnte sich den ein oder anderen Witz erlauben, ohne dass er einem einen Scheitel mit seiner Axt zog. War er aber angeklatscht und irgendwie kraftlos, wie in diesem Moment, sollte man ihn nicht übertrieben reizen. "Na bitte, also lasst uns schnell gehen, bei Nacht ist es sehr gefährlich, sich hier draußen aufzuhalten!", sagte der Zauberer. "Wieso?", fragte Aragorn, "solange wir Boromir und seinen Atem bei uns haben, stirbt alles im Umkreis von 25 Kilometern ab, selbst der abgehärtetste Ork verträgt das nicht!"  
  
Boromir schmollte mal wieder beleidigt und murrte: "Das ist kein Mundgeruch, es ist meine persönliche Note, mein Körperduft, den mir die Natur geschenkt hat!" "Tja, Mutter Natur hat da wohl was falsch zusammengemixt", meinte Nienor, worauf Aragorn nur nickend zustimmte: "Nobody is perfect!"  
  
"Trotzdem", führte Gandalf sie wieder auf das Thema zurück, "Wir sollten uns beeilen, also kommt" Vereinzeltes Murren ging durch die Runde, aber der Gedanke an endlich trockeneren Boden unter den haarigen beziehungsweise verstiefelten Füßen, ließ die nötige Motivation aufflammen, den Marsch fortzusetzen. Ein großer Tümpel erstreckte sich vor ihnen, über den sie durch vereinzelte Grasbüschel gelangen konnten, bis sie endlich vor dem großen Eingangstor von Moria standen. "Und nun? Wo ist die Klingel?", fragte Aliera ungeduldig, ihr war ganz kalt geworden, denn blöderweise hatte sie vergessen, ihre von Elrond gestrickte Felljacke mitzunehmen. "Die haben hier keine Klingel", meinte Legolas, "Zwerge sind geistig nicht so weiterentwickelt wie die Elben..."  
  
"Na und, ihr Elben habt ja noch nicht einmal einen Bart, da kann man ja Männlein und Weiblein gar nicht voneinander unterscheiden!", knurrte Gimli böse. "Kann man bei euch Zwergen doch auch nicht, selbst die Frauen haben einen Bart!", erwiderte der Elb. "Wie, echt jetzt? So nen richtigen Damenbart, wie Arwen ihn hat?", fragte Nienor entrüstet und kassierte für ihre Bemerkung einen verächtlichen Blick von Aragorn.  
  
"Nun hört doch auf, über solche Lappalien zu diskutieren, überlegt mal lieber, wie wir hier reinkommen können!", meckerte Frodo. "Naja...anklopfen können wir ja nicht, ohne dass wir uns die Knochen brechen...und Gandalfs Stock muss sich noch von Gimlis hartem Schädel erholen.", überlegte Maya laut. "Wartet doch mal, ich glaube hier ist noch etwas in Graffiti geschrieben...Aliera, hast du Elronds Lesebrille mit?", fragte der Alte. "Na aber klar doch, welche denn, die starke mit den fast - Lupengläsern oder die leichte, als das mit seiner Sehschwäche angefangen hat?", fragte die Halbelbin und kramte das gesamte Brillensortiment, das sie von Onki Elrond geklaut hatte, aus ihrer Tasche. "Gib mir die Leichte...oder...nein, doch erst lieber die starke", bat Gandalf, setzte sich Brille mit den atomar verstärkten Gläsern auf, sodass er eher wie ein Hobbytaucher als wie ein Zauberer aussah, und begann die ersten Leseversuche. "Meine Güte, Elrond ist ja blind wie ne Fledermaus, wie viel millionenfach vergrößern diese Gläser eigentlich?", murmelte er und nahm Aliera die zweite Brille aus der Hand.  
  
Gimli der Knutige begann unterdes nervös mit den Däumchen zu drehen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Cousin wiederzusehen und mit ihm lustige Zwergenhütchen zu basteln. Doch er musste sich noch ein wenig gedulden, denn Gandalf war ein bisschen leselahm. "Also, hier steht: "Sprich Knut und tritt ein...nein halt, Freund...sprich Freund und tritt ein!"...so eine bescheuerte Brille...na ja...", sagte er. "und was soll das nun bei allen Pilzen dieser Welt bedeuten?", gähnte Merry gelangweilt. "Was hab ich denn gerad vorgelesen, hä? Wenn du ein Freund bist, nennst du das Losungswort und die Tür öffnet sich!"  
  
"Was, wie bei `Onki Baba und die 40 Orks´?", fragte Pippin etwas ungläubig, aber Gandalf ließ sich nicht beirren und begann, ein paar seiner Zauberformeln aufzusagen, eine davon war sicherlich die richtige. Ganze 3 Stunden später hatte er beinahe sein gesamtes Zauberformel-Lexikon auswendig vorgetragen, war mittlerweile schon bei Kochrezepten angelangt, doch die dumme Tür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen. Aragorn hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von Nienors Hinternfürsorge befreien können und lud das Gepäck von Lutz' Rücken. Sam stand heulend daneben und fragte: "Muss er denn wirklich gehen? Er ist doch so ein liebes Hottehü!" "Sam, so eine Anstalt ist nicht für Ponys gedacht, außerdem benötigt er eine von Onkel Beorns Sauerstoffkuren, nachdem Boromir ihn so zugehaucht hat! Glaub mir, es ist besser für ihn, wenn er nicht mehr mit uns durch die Gegend kullert!", sagte Aragorn tröstend und schob Lutz an seinem muskulösen Popo an, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte und davontrabte. Sam war zutiefst bestürzt und verbrauchte die Hälfte von Aragorns Tempo-Taschentüchern, die Pippin und Merry daraufhin angewidert in den Tümpel warfen.  
  
Legolas hatte in der Zwischenzeit wie besessen nach seiner Bürste gesucht, sie gefunden und das güldene Haar gekämmt was das Zeug hielt. Gimli saß ungeduldig auf einem Stein, und um sich die Zeit vertreiben zu können, bewarf er Legolas' Haar mit Kieselsteinchen, sodass ein stetiger Kreislauf entstand, Gimli warf die Steinchen, Legolas bürstete sie wieder heraus, Gimli warf die Steinchen...und so weiter. Gandalf gab es nun endgültig auf, er hatte die letzten seiner Weihnachtsmannverse aufgesagt und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Frodo wollte nun seinen mehr oder weniger hohen IQ demonstrieren und stellte sich vor die Tür. "Das muss ein Rätsel sein, Freund! Freund! Freund!", rief er hysterisch und rüttelte an der Türklinke herum, bis sie abbrach und er rücklings hinfiel.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, kleiner bekloppter Hobbit, shhh, atmen, shhh", beruhigte ihn Aragorn und Nienor war neidisch auf den Kleinen, als das Objekt ihrer Begierde ihn in den Arm nahm und tätschelte. Boromir hatte sein "Fremdwörterbuch für Reisende durch Mittelerde" mitgenommen und blätterte darin herum, bis er das Wort Freund fand. Er las es anschließend auf Zwergisch, Elrond-Elbisch und Elbisch vor und sprach so: "...mellon" und mit einem Rumms, der lauter als der Rumms war, den Gandalf durch den Schlag auf Gimlis Kopf verursacht hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zu den Minen Morias...  
  
Alle schwiegen überrascht und erstaunt. "Also was war denn nun das Losungswort?", fragte Maya. "Keine Ahnung, mein Kind, vielleicht war es auch nur Boromirs Mundgeruch, der die Türen hat zerbersten lassen", sagte Gandalf. Einer nach dem anderen traten sie in die dunkle Höhle ein...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Na, neugierig, wie es weitergeht? Schreibt bitte artig Reviews, denn ich benötige Motivation, um weiterzuschreiben *g* Das war Runde 9, Runde 10 folgt bald *boah...wie beim Boxkampf hier...ich hoffe, ich geh nicht vor dem Ende k.o. :-)* 


	10. Krake oder Tintenfisch?

A/N: Nach langem Warten hab ich endlich Kapitel 10 fertiggeschrieben, also, lest doch bitte artig und reviewt! *noch immer fleh* Na denn...Zeit genug habt ihr ja, kann erst in 2 Stunden wieder den Computer belegen *lol*...enjoy :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10: Krake oder Tintenfisch?  
  
Es stank...nein, stinken war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Elronds Dauerachselschweiß stank. Boromirs Puste stank, ja, und manchmal, wenn er ihn nicht wie gewohnt aller 3 Tage wusch, stank auch Gandalfs Bart (übrigens ein Asylwohnheim für Läuse von rund 20 verschiedenen Arten). Aber der Geruch, der sich den Gefährten darbot, als sie in die Wunderwelt der Zwergenarchitektur eintraten, war eine Beleidigung für jeden auch noch so unempfindlichen Riechkolben. Legolas rümpfte sein blasses Näschen und vergaß vor lauter Reizüberflutung beinahe, seine Hose festzuhalten (was er jedoch noch rechtzeitig tun konnte, bevor Aliera einen fixen, analysierenden Blick auf sein Hinterteil werfen konnte). Frodo war mal wieder nahe daran, zu kollabieren, doch Sam konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig in seiner XXL-Bratpfanne auffangen. "Hey, was soll das, Frodo ist doch kein Filetstück, das du dir braten kannst", rief Maya sogleich entrüstet, während sie sich die Nase zuhielt. "Filetstücken brät man nicht so achtlos, man muss sie sorgsam zubereiten...", begann Pippin zu plaudern, als wäre er eine Mittelerde-Version von Alfred Biolek. Merry brachte ihn aber mit einem gezielten Tritt zum Schweigen.  
  
"Puh, hier müsste wirklich mal gelüftet werden, hier riecht's ja, wie bei Elrond unter der Bettdecke!", seufzte Aliera, die daraufhin einen sehr verwunderten Blick von Legolas abbekam. "Na, das ist nicht so, wie du das wieder denkst!", murrte sie, "Ich hab eben nur mal seine Bettwäsche gewechselt, weil er die schon seit 2800 Jahren draufhatte!" Legolas gab sich mit Alieras Antwort zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Übelkeit, die sich in seinem zartbesaiteten Magen ausbreitete. Knut-Gimli laberte ihn gerade mit irgendwas voll, aber er hörte sowieso nicht hin. (schließlich war die Akustik 75cm weiter oben schon viel schlechter, als in Zwergenhöhe, sodass der Elb seine frischangespitzten Ohren richtig anstrengen musste, um den bärtigen Bettvorleger verstehen zu können und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust) "Prasselnde Kaminfeuer, abgehangenes Fleisch...", brummte der Kleinwüchsige, worauf Boromir erwiderte: "Abgehangenes Fleisch? Jetzt wissen wir ja, was hier so mieft!"  
  
Der aggressive Kampfzwerg hätte dem Duftenden aus Gondor am liebsten daraufhin ein hübsches Muster in den Schlafanzug, den er trug, (Boromir behauptete immer, es wäre ein Arbeitsanzug, aber keiner von den Gefährten nahm ihm das ab) geschnippelt, aber seine recht kurzen Gedankengänge wurden massiv von Nienors angewidertem Schrei unterbrochen: "Igitt, schaut euch das doch mal an, hier liegen überall verschimmelte Zwerge herum!" Maya trat zu Nienor, die sich verängstigt an Alieras Arm festkrallte, als wäre dieser einer der strapazierfähigen Kakteen aus Elronds Garten (Elrond zupfte den Kakteen stets die Stacheln, weil er in keinem seiner Lieblingsgartenbaumärkte einen Nassrasierer für Kakteen mittlerer Größe finden konnte). "Pfui...Schimmel...sag mal Aliera, meinst du wirklich, dass Elrond sich verschrieben hat, als er auf der Gästeliste "Schimli Schloinssohn" schrieb?", murmelte sie nur entgeistert. Keiner der Gefährten, abgesehen von Aliera natürlich, wusste so recht, was der kleine Hobbit da vor sich hinlaberte. "Als ob alle Zwerge verschimmelt wären, sodass das sogar in ihrer Namensgebung festgelegt wird...also nein, was hast du denn für Vorstellungen"  
  
"War ja nur so ne Idee", sagte Maya dann und wand sich ab von den stark verwesten Zwergen...wenn es denn Zwerge waren. (Aragorn war sich da aber todsicher, da man unter all dem Schimmel noch grobe Umrisse von Zipfelmützen erkennen konnte, und wer, abgesehen von Elrond, wenn er sturzbetrunken war, und Zwergen, würde so etwas Unmodisches tragen? Schließlich trug ja nicht einmal der böse Bubhans Sauron eine...na gut...der hatte auch so oder so keinen Körper, bzw. Kopf mehr...nur sein großes Glupschauge. Aliera fragte sich im Übrigen auch, was Sauron nur tun würde, wenn er mit dem Alter eine elrondähnliche Sehschwäche bekam? Ein Monokel würde nicht mehr all zu gruselig wirken und Saurons Image als Dunkler Herrscher würde den Bach heruntergehen. Andererseits gab es doch auch keine Kontaktlinsen in so einer Übergröße! Jedenfalls nicht in einer der Drogerien, in denen Elrond immer seine Haarspangen einkaufte...)  
  
"Mmh...", machte Legolas, "die haben wohl das abgehangene Fleisch nicht all zu gut vertragen, wie mir scheint!" Dann trat er ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, Gimlis verwünschenden Blick ignorierend, und bückte sich, um einen Pfeil, der eher einem überdimensionalen Schaschlikspieß glich und in einem Zwerg steckte, näher zu betrachten. Seine Hose rutschte gefährlich weit herunter, und wie sollte es auch anders sein, war Aliera schon zur Stelle und stellte sich hinter ihn. Legolas sprang vor lauter Überraschung auf, als er sie lachen hörte: "Soso...tragen wir im Düsterwald also gar nichts drunter"  
  
Er zerrte verzweifelt an seiner Hose, zog sie vor lauter Schamgefühl fast bis zu den Achseln hoch und warf Aliera einen bitterbösen "Jetzt-hast-du's- geschafft-ich-bin-beleidigt" - Blick zu. Die Halbelbin verstummte auf der Stelle und bereute ihren blöden Kommentar. Doch Legolas sagte gar nichts mehr zu ihr und lief leichtfüßig und mit seinen Lieblingsleggins kämpfend an ihr vorüber. Aliera verstand gar nicht, warum der Elb so übertrieben reagierte, schließlich hatte sie ja nur seine Hinterseite gesehen und nicht wegen seiner Prinzenrolle gelacht...die sie ja sowieso nicht gesehen hatte. (blöderweise) "Na was nun, gehen wir wieder oder wollen wir nen kleinen Gruftrundgang machen?", fragte Boromir genervt, er hasste es, wenn seine Gefährten unschlüssig herumstanden und sich für nichts entscheiden konnten. (wie Elrond, wenn er am frühen Morgen vor seinem Schrank stand und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welchen Rosa-Farbton er diesmal anziehen sollte.)  
  
"Ich fürchte, diese Zwerge wurden als Dartscheibe von Orks benutzt...ich glaube, wenn wir durch die Minen gehen, enden wir allesamt als Schweinchen am Spieß!", vermutete Legolas. Knut-Gimli weinte bittere Tränen, bei dem Gedanken, dass all seine Zwergenkumpels, mit denen er liebevoll Steinplattenhalma gespielt hatte als er noch jung war, jetzt tot waren. Gandalf klopfte ihm tröstend auf den zerbeulten Kopf und murmelte: "Mmh, ein andermal machen wir den Rundgang, keine Sorge, Kleiner, aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich raus hier!" Mit diesen Worten stupste er den Zwerg in Richtung Ausgang, der mit einem leuchtend grünen "Exit"-Schildchen gekennzeichnet war. Die Hobbits trabten ihm entnervt hinterher und vor lauter Frust warf Pippin erneut einige von Sams vollgerotzten Taschentüchern ins Wasser. Er hatte sich doch schon so sehr darauf gefreut, sich wieder hemmungslos einer seiner Fressorgien hinzugeben und stattdessen würde die Gemeinschaft wieder x-verschiedene Umwege gehen bis zur nächsten Pause. Aragorn lief sofort zu dem kleinen verfressenen Hobbit und hielt seinen Arm fest, den er schon zum wiederholten Werfen ausgestreckt hatte.  
  
"Du kleiner Umweltverschmutzer, du!", knurrte Aragorn verächtlich, "Weißt du, wie lange das dauert, bis Papiertaschentücher im Wasser verrotten? Wohlmöglich sterben auch noch viele Fische daran, wenn sie sich in der zerfetzten Zellulose verfangen!"  
  
Alle starrten Aragorn verwirrt an, keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er so empfindlich war. Sicher, er war ein försterischer Waldläufer, aber hieß das denn, dass er gleich ein so krasser Umweltaktivist sein musste? Selbst Nienor schüttelte den Kopf bei dieser Aktion ihres eigensernannten Schatzis. Sogleich ließ Aragorn den Miniaturarm des Hobbits los und schmollte vor sich hin. Frodo nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit und warf, frustriert wie er nun einmal war (er hatte schon seit 3 Stunden nicht mehr seine Pilzpastillen eingenommen und das wirkte sich recht ungemütlich auf seine Verhaltensweisen aus), gleich Sams ganze Taschentuchpackung in das ohnehin schon trübe Wasser. Aragorn sprang sogleich auf und wollte dem Kleinen den haarigen Hintern versohlen, doch Boromir hinderte ihn daran: "Ganz ruhig, du Möchtegernrambo, wir brauchen ihn noch, er hat den Ring"  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des Schmuckstückes leuchteten Boromirs Äuglein auf, sodass man keine Taschenlampe mehr benötigt hätte, um die Gegend zu erhellen (Boromir war anscheinend nicht solar- sondern ringbetrieben). Aragorn gab ihm sogleich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, um das Denkvermögen des gondorischen Kriegers wieder anzukurbeln. Gandalf schüttelte nur den Kopf, er kam sich vor wie die Erzieherin mit Bart eines Kindergartens...oder wie Audrey Hepburn in "Frühstück bei Tiffany"...nur dass er kein "kleines Schwarzes" trug. "Jetzt hört auf, herumzustreiten, da wachsen einem ja graue Haare", gurgelte er, worauf Maya keck erwiderte: "Du hast doch schon welche, da fällt es doch gar nicht auf...ich sag dir doch, du solltest mal ne Barttönung probieren!"  
  
Gandalfs überspannter Toleranzbereich näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt und beinahe wäre er schreiend und fluchend über den See gerannt, hätte da nicht schon ein großer dicker Tintenfisch aus dem Wasser geguckt. Alle schwiegen, keiner wusste so recht, was er tun, beziehungsweise sagen sollte. Doch wie immer ergriff der vorlaute Pippin das Wort: "Hey, schaut mal, eine Krake!" Merry schlug ihm missbilligend auf den vakuumschen Schädel und schnauzte: "Das ist keine Krake, das ist ein Tintenfisch!" "In der Sprache der Weisen auch Calamaris genannt...schmeckt hervorragend zu Pellkartoffeln und einer Sauce hollondaise!", erklärte Sam und den Hobbits knurrte bei dem Gedanken an Nahrung laut der Magen.  
  
"Pah, ich sage da auch Tintenfisch dazu", sagte Aliera und Knut-Gimli, Nienor und Boromir stimmten ihr zu. (Legolas hätte ihr im Normalfall ebenso zugestimmt, aber er spielte noch immer die beleidigte Leberwurst wegen der Legginsaffäre) Die übrigen plädierten einstimmig auf "Krake" und so begann die Diskussion.  
  
Die Krake, oder der Tintenfisch, schaute nur ganz verdattert mit ihren glitschig glupschigen Augen drein und beobachtete das Streitgespräch. So hatte noch nie jemand reagiert, wenn sie aufgetaucht war...normalerweise waren immer alle davongerannt und hatten panisch um Hilfe geschrien, doch nun dies. Sie war enttäuscht, das Ignorieren ihrer glitschigen Person verletzte sie tief. Und so, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, schnappte sie den kleinen ringtragenden Frodo mit einem ihrer extralangen Fangarme und wedelte ihn in der Luft herum. Die Gefährten deuteten diese Geste jedoch falsch, Legolas holte sein besticktes Lieblingstaschentuch aus seiner Tasche und winkte dem Tintenfisch als Begrüßungserwiderung zu. Gandalf hob unbeeindruckt seinen Schlagstock und wedelte ihn hin und her, wobei er nur ganz knapp Knut-Gimlis ohnehin schon zerdrückte Birne verfehlte. Nach der freundlichen Begrüßung wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Diskussion zu und die Krake saß noch immer enttäuscht in ihrem Planschbecken, den winselnden Hobbit in ihrem Fangarm.  
  
Doch noch rechtzeitig dämmerte es Aragorn: Die Krake wollte Frodo verschnapulieren und damit wäre der Ring futsch gewesen und noch immer hätte das Böse existieren dürfen. Das durfte er, der Oberförster, nicht zulassen. Todesmutig stürzte er sich auf die Krake und zerstückelte den imaginären Fangarm in kleinere Scheibchen (später wurde dies sogar zur Delikatesse in Bruchtal und "Tintenfischringe" genannt), und vor lauter Schreck ließ die arme Invalidenkrake den Hobbit fallen. Boromir war seinem Ring zu Hilfe geeilt und hatte das lästige behaarte Anhängsel gleich mit aufgefangen. "In die Mine", brüllte Gandalf entnervt, er wusste, dass man es sich nicht mit Kraken verscherzen durfte und drängte die Gefährten daher lieber zurück in den muffigen Underground-Club der Zwerge.  
  
Die anderen folgten seiner Anweisung und rannten in die vermeintliche Mine. Legolas, elegant wie immer, schoss noch ein paar Pfeile auf die ihn verfolgende Krake ab, doch noch bevor er sich in seiner Dartleidenschaft verlieren konnte, hatte ihn Boromir mit in die Dunkelheit gezerrt. "Du Schuft, lass mich los, ich will nichts von dir", rief der Elb angeekelt und riss sich von ihm los. Boromir stand nur verwirrt herum, schließlich hatte er ja keine Hintergedanken gehabt, als er Legolas an sich zog. Aliera stand eifersüchtig neben Boromir und gab ihm einen Tritt ins Schienbein, bevor sie sich beleidigt der Dunkelheit Morias zuwand. Die Krake hatten sie mal wieder alle vergessen, doch diese war über die erneute Ignoranz so erbost, dass sie ihre Fangärmchen ausstreckte und am Fels herumrüttelte, bis der Eingang zur Mine von Geröll und Schutt begraben wurde.  
  
"Na toll...und was jetzt? Den Notausgang können wir nun ja nicht mehr benutzen!", grummelte Nienor nach kurzem Schweigen. "Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt, hier ist es doch ganz erträglich...abgesehen vielleicht von der Dunkelheit und dem Gestank und den Leichen und den Orks und...", meinte Merry ironisch, doch ein erboster Blick Gandalfs ließ ihn verstummen.  
  
"Tja, das kann jetzt noch ein hübsches Weilchen dauern, bis wir auf der anderen Seite des Berges wieder herauskommen. Also haltet die Klappe, ich habe Migräne.", murrte der knochige Zauberer und klopfte seinen Stab ein paar mal auf den staubigen und steinernen Boden der Mine, um die Glühwürmchen wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Diese taten dies ohne große Widerworte und leuchteten den Gefährten vorsichtig den Weg durch die müffelnde Finsternis von Moria...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Hat's euch gefallen? Wie ihr wisst, freue ich mich immer über reichlich Feedback *g* ~ha, den Boxkampf bis zuende durchzieht *g* ...Kapitel 11 kommt bald...wenn ihr artig seid! 


	11. Eene meene muh

A/N: *räusper* Nun, ich hab mir diesmal wirklich viel Zeit gelassen, is aber auch glaub ich das längste Chap bisher...ICH kann nix dafür, solange nicht weitergeschrieben zu haben *anklagend mit dem Finger auf den Schulleiter zeigt*...nun ja, was soll's, jetzt ist der Lesestoff ja wieder da...ich hoffe, euch nicht enttäuscht zu haben...viel Spaß und reviewt doch bitte, ja? *fleh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11: Eene meene muh...  
  
Trotz der sparsamen Energiequelle in Gandalfs Kung-Fu-Stäbchen war es für die Gefährten eine eher mühselige Angelegenheit, nicht über Knut-Gimlis ehemaligen Sandkastenfreunde zu stolpern, die hier und da am Wegesrand saßen und vor sich hinschimmelten. `So ne Sauerei hätte es bei Elrond nicht gegeben...der hätte wenigstens den Schimmel mit seinem purpurfarbenen Handstaubsauger eliminiert´, dachte Aliera für sich, sprach aber ihre Gedanken nicht offen aus. Fast alle der Gefährten schwiegen, die einzigen Backgroundgeräusche stammten von Klein-Pippin und seinem Magen und vereinzelten Lüftchen, die Boromir entwichen (wahrscheinlich waren ihm die rosa Bohnen aus Elronds Spezialaufzuchts-Chili nicht bekommen). Aber Letzteres fiel kaum ins Gewicht, schließlich müffelte es eh schon arg in der Dunkelkammer, verdächtig war es dann nur, wenn hinter Boromir auf dem Erdboden sämtlicher Staub aufwirbelte.  
  
"Also, ich hoffe, hier kommt nie das Gesundheitsamt von Lorien rein...die würden den Schuppen glatt dicht machen", murmelte Aragorn, um die gespannte Stimmung ein klein wenig aufzulockern, denn singen durfte er ja nicht mehr, eine Umweltkatastrophe reichte Gandalf. "Der Schuppen ist bereits dicht, falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast...", meckerte Legolas, dessen güldenes Haar nun wirr auf seinen Schultern lag, "Seht, ich bekomme schon Spliss von dem ganzen Durcheinander...und das alles nur wegen dieser Krake!"  
  
"Das war ein Tintenfisch", raunte ihm Aliera zu, noch immer schmutzig grinsend bei dem Gedanken an den Anblick dieses Prachtexemplars von einem Elbengesäß. Legolas mimte noch immer den Beleidigten. Sie hatte ihn ausgelacht, weil mit seiner Hose auch seine Seidenshorts nen Abgang gemacht hatten. Er trug definitiv Unterwäsche (schließlich war er ja kein Exhibitionist wie Elrond), nur rutschte sie ab und an mal! Er warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu und Alieras Grinsen war wie wegretuschiert. Pippin, der anscheinend so von Boromirs analen Gasen eingehüllt war, dass er wie ein Kokainjunkie herumtaumelte, rutschte auf einem herumliegenden schimmligen Mittelfinger aus und riss Merry, Sam und Frodo mit sich zu Boden. Mit der Wucht des Aufpralls von Sams kräftigem Hinterteil wurde doppelt so viel Staub aufgewirbelt als durch Boromirs Gasabgabe und die anderen Ringträgerbodyguards husteten um die Wette. Nachdem sich der Dreck wieder verflüchtigt hatte, sahen alle aus, als hätten sie eine von Onki Elronds Spezialschönheitsmasken aufgelegt bekommen. (Wozu um Gottes Willen sollte Elrond denn sonst Gurken züchten, als um sie sich aufs Gesicht zu pappen?) Ja, Elrond war schon ein Schönheitsfanatiker (als ob die ganzen Pflegemittelexporte aus Valinor bei ihm noch geholfen hätten...). Jeden Morgen führte er ein eigenes Facelifting durch, indem er seine angeborenen Stirnrunzeln mit rosa Wäscheklammern nach hinten zog. Einmal hatte ihn Maya so am frühen Morgen gesehen und sie war völlig verstört, glaubte, die Körperfresser aus dem Weltall hätten ihre Invasion hier in Bruchtal gestartet. (nur mit einer Überdosis von Elronds Baldrian Marke Eigenanbau konnte der kleine Hobbit des Nachts ruhiggestellt werden)  
  
Legolas, die Staubschichten von seiner glatten Haut klopfend, murmelte etwas wie "Hätte ich doch nur auf meine Visagistin gehört, stickige Luft schadet einfach meinen Poren" vor sich hin. Frodo wurde natürlich gleich wieder großmütterlich von Gandalf umsorgt, der dem kleinen Hobbit ausnahmsweise mal freiwillig seinen Fleckenentfernermantel hinhielt. Solange da keiner reinschnaubte, war es ihm relativ egal. (Hobbitrotze war so schwer wieder auswaschbar, das wusste er noch von dem Heulkrampf, den Bilbo an seinem Mantel abgelassen hatte und das alles nur wegen diesem bekloppten Ring) Selbst Elronds aggressivstes Bleichmittel hatte der grauen Kutte nicht mehr zu ihrem ursprünglichen Farbton helfen können.  
  
Ja, die Stimmung war mal wieder am Tiefpunkt angelangt, Legolas redete nicht mehr mit Aliera, Boromir sowieso mit niemandem (war einfach gesundheitsfördernder für jedes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft) und Gandalf war im Moment auch nicht ansprechbar. Sowas Blödes! Hatte er doch diese verflixten Migränepillen in Elronds Gartentoilette liegen lassen! Wie er den Halbelben kannte, würde er sicherlich erst mal kosten, was für eine neue Wunderdroge der Zauberer wohl entwickelt hatte und sich die ganze Packung einverleiben. Gandalf wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht, dass Elrond im Moment vielleicht gerade zugedröhnt und vor sich hinbrabbelnd in seinem Garten umhersprang oder noch schlimmer: Sein altes Cheerleaderoutfit anzog und für den großen Iluvatar höchstpersönlich den Cancan tanzte...wie er es früher bei Thranduils Junggesellenfeier gemacht hatte...damals hatte er es sich bei einigen Waldelben versaut und noch dazu galt Bruchtal nicht mehr als idyllisches Elbenabenteuercamp, sondern eine Zeit lang als Elronds private Ausnüchterungszelle. Der Zauberer wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als seine heißgeliebten Plüschhausschuhe und ne ordentlich vollgestopfte Pfeife. Doch nichts von beidem sollte er so schnell wieder in die Finger bekommen, denn nach einigen Metern gelangte die Gemeinschaft an eine Weggabelung.  
  
"Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein, von einer Kreuzung stand ja gar nichts in meinem Moriareiseführer!", murmelte Gandalf, und sogleich trampelte Knut- Gimli zu ihm herüber, um in die Karte zu spähen. "Pfui, das ist ja noch Jahrgang 1. Zeitalter...kein Wunder, mein Vetter hat erst vor wenigen hundert Jahren renoviert und umgebaut...seinen Angaben nach hat er jetzt sogar nen Whirlpool im Keller!"  
  
"Wie jetzt, im Keller? Sind wir nicht schon weit genug untertage?", seufzte Nienor, der die ganze Wanderei ziemlich auf den Keks ging. "Nicht doch", erwiderte Knutchen gereizt, "Man kann noch viel weiter runter graben"  
  
"Ja, sicher, und irgendwann kommst du in Valinor wieder raus...", murrte Legolas. "Pöh, Valinor...dort laufen ja noch mehr Kopien von dir herum, lieber würde ich mir mein eigenes Grab schaufeln, als mich bis zu diesem Elbenbordell durchzubuddeln!", schnauzte der Kampfzwerg. "Elbenbordell? Ich bitte dich...Bruchtal mag dieses Image haben, aber doch nicht Valinor!", geiferte der Elb entrüstet. Das war der Punkt, an dem sich Aliera mit in die Streiterei einmischte, wie konnte dieser Stretchleggins tragende Knilch aus dem Wald nur so abwertend über ihr Zuhause reden? "Noch so'n Spruch, Kieferbruch!", knurrte sie dem Elben zu, "Elrond mag zwar ein pantolettentragendes, im sitzen pinkelndes Weichei sein, aber er ist keine Puffmutter!" "-mutter wäre ja auch schlimm...", warf Maya ein, worauf Aliera ihr einen allessagenden Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. "Außerdem", fuhr die Halbelbin dann fort, "Wer von uns beiden trägt denn keine Unterwäsche? Die Partei aus dem Düsterwald oder die aus Bruchtal?" "Hey, ich hab noch was drunter, dass das klar ist...wer hat mir denn in seiner Ekstase den Gürtel vom Leib gerissen?" "Ekstase? Das ich nicht lache, bei dir würde ja nicht einmal Onki Elronds Gartenlatsch in Ekstase geraten!", fauchte sie zurück.  
  
Das war zu viel für den eitlen Burschen und zutiefst verletzt drehte er sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der haarlosen Brust. "Ich sag's ja...Elben...müssen es sich bei allem und jedem verscheißen...erst sülzt er mich voll und nun dich", stellte Knut-Gimli, zu Aliera gewandt, fest. "Schweig, Schimmelbäckchen, wenn du nicht so enden willst wie deine Kumpels hier", meckerte Legolas, "Aragorn, sag doch auch mal was, die ärgern mich schon wieder." "Und du flennst schon wieder rum", stellte Frodo fest, "Nimm dir ein Beispiel an mir, ich überwinde jegliche Hürde, sei sie noch so hoch!" Daraufhin herrschte Schweigen, alle fragenden Blicke waren auf den Fellfüßigen gerichtet, einige mussten sich ihren Kommentar verkneifen. "In deinen Träumen vielleicht...und selbst dann nur mit Plateauschuhen", bemerkte Aliera am Rande und der Streit nahm seinen Lauf. Gandalfs Kopf stand kurz davor, zu implodieren, oder zu explodieren (welche Richtung euch lieber ist) und mit der letzten Kraft, die seine gespannten Nerven noch aufbrachten, holte er sein kleines aber feines Karaokemikrofon (das hatte er mal bei einer Tombola der Istari gewonnen und gab damit immer vor "Zupf- mir-die-Augenbrauen"-Saruman an) aus seinem Mantel hervor, drehte es auf vollste Lautstärke und meckerte was das Zeug hielt.  
  
"Klappe halten, ihr alle, Klappe halten, ich muss nachdenken welchen Weg wir jetzt nehmen sollen und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als euch seelisch auf den Tiefpunkt zu bringen...Klappe halten, euer Geschrei weckt ja die Toten!!!"  
  
"Igitt, läuft hier etwa einer dieser Gammel - Gimlis herum?", fragte Maya entsetzt und versteckte sich schutzsuchend hinter Aragorn. Knut-Gimli begann erneut, herumzuheulen, bei der Erwähnung seiner etwas eingestaubten Freunde. Legolas bereute seine fiesen Worte und legte tröstend seine Hand (nachdem er sie aus Hygienegründen in einem Silikonhandschuh hatte verschwinden lassen) auf seine Schulter. "Hey, mach dir nichts draus, ich kenne da nen guten Stylisten, der könnte zumindest ihre schimmligen Gesichter wieder herrichten!" "Wie tröstend...", murrte Aliera, doch Legolas schenkte der kleinen immer lieben Onki Elrond quälenden Halbelbin keine Aufmerksamkeit. Gandalf hatte seinen Lieblingscampingstuhl zum Aufklappen nun hingestellt und es sich vor der Weggabelung bequem gemacht. Die anderen setzten sich schweigend oder flennend (je nach Gemütszustand) auf die herumliegenden Trümmer, die einst wohl mal ein Zwergencasino gewesen waren. (Man konnte noch ein paar Roulettetische im Dunkeln erkennen und eine sogar noch recht in Stand gehaltene Dartanlage. Legolas musste es sich sehr verkneifen, nicht sofort aufzuspringen und in seine Spiel- und Pfeileschießsucht zu verfallen)  
  
Derweil hatte sich Maya zu ihrer Freundin gesellt, eine Tüte getrockneter Kamelhodenchips in der Hand. "Sag mal...bist du nicht eigentlich in den Elben verknallt? Wieso streitest du dich dann mit ihm herum? Normalerweise hätte ich von dir erwartet, dass du dich an seinen Stiefeln festkrallst und dich von ihm überall mit hinzerren lässt", flüsterte der Hobbit genüsslich kauend. "Hey, so viel Selbstwertgefühl hab ich gerad noch übrig! Was kann ich denn bitteschön dafür, wenn der gleich so empfindlich reagiert, nur weil ich mir seinen blassen Hintern näher angesehen habe?" "Stimmt auch wieder...willst du auch einen?", fragte Maya und hielt ihr die offene Tüte Chips unter die Nase. Die allerdings rochen ungefähr so, wie schon der Name klang, der Geruch erinnerte Aliera an Elronds Baumwollsocken, die er immer erst aller 250 Jahre wechselte. Dankend lehnte die Halbelbin ab, Maya zuckte nur mit den Achseln und murmelte "Mmh...hab ich mehr für mich", bevor sie sich weiter in ihre Fresssucht vertiefte.  
  
Frodos Rücken juckte indes furchtbar, er vermutete, dass Gandalfs Bartläuse auf die Rückenhaare des Hobbits umgesiedelt waren. An jeder zweiten Steinwand kratzte er sich, rubbelte seine ansehnlichere Körperseite heftig dagegen, sodass die übrigen Gefährten schon fast glaubten, es wäre die hobbitische Methode, zu onanieren. Angewidert von diesem Gedanken rief ihm Nienor zu: "Hey, Kleiner, das kannst du machen, wenn du allein mit deiner Bettdecke bist, klar? Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier!" "Was soll ich denn machen, es juckt so furchtbar!", jammerte Frodo. Aragorn trat zu Nienor, die den kleinen Scheißer gerade anschnauzen wollte, legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und flüsterte ihr zu: "Mach dir nichts draus, einige turnt es an, in einer schimmligen Umgebung....na ja, du weißt schon...nimm es ihm nicht übel, er ist ja nur ein Hobbit...die sind nun mal etwas ordinärer..."  
  
"Hey, was lästert ihr da über mich?", fragte Frodo erzürnt, "Ich bin ein Ringträger, ich darf mich kratzen wo und wann ich will...blöde Läuse!"  
  
Nienor schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und drehte sich weg, um nicht diesen lüsternen Fellkerl erblicken zu müssen. Gandalf erahnte jedoch den wahren Grund der plötzlichen Kratzattacke und sprühte Frodo von Kopf bis Fuß mit Insektenspray ein. "So...wenn's immer noch juckt, ist die Sache wohl psychosomatisch", meinte der Zauberer und Frodo atmete erleichtert auf. Er quetschte sich neben dem Frührentner und starrte wie er ins Leere. Doch plötzlich war es ihm, als hörte er eine zischende Stimme in der Tiefe.  
  
"Scheißßßßßßßßßßßßßßssssseeeee, das ist hier so glitssssschig...ssschon wieder abgerutssssscht!"  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf, jetzt höre ich schon Stimmen", heulte Frodo verängstigt, "Muss ich jetzt auch in eine dieser Hobbitkliniken wie Bilbo? Ich hab gehört, die rasieren einen dort von oben bis unten!"  
  
"Komm runter, Kleiner, das ist nur Gollum, du weißt schon, der mit dem Sprachfehler. Er musste für die letzten 100 Jahre auf eine Sprachschule gehen, weil er kein "s" sprechen kann...ein bisschen bescheuert in der Rübe, aber nicht wirklich eine Gefahr... ."  
  
"Pfui, der verfolgt uns...Bilbo hätte ihn umnieten sollen, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte..."  
  
"Umnieten? Geht's dir noch gut? Der hat meine gesamte Andrea Berg-Sammlung noch ausgeliehen...die will ich wieder zurückhaben...eher tritt der mir nicht ab!" Frodo nickte resignierend, fand sich damit ab, dass dieses halbnackte, kein richtiges "s"-sprechende Wesen ihnen hinterherkreuchte und -fleuchte und stellte sich vor die Kreuzung. "Mmh...wenn du nicht weißt, wo wir hingehen sollen, können wir ja auszählen!", schlug er dann vor. Gandalf blickte nur fragend zu dem Schrumpfling herab: "Auszählen? Du meinst so im "Eene meene muh"-Style?"  
  
"Ja doch...na bevor an uns genau so ein Unkraut wächst, wie an den Zwergen, können wir's doch wenigstens probieren...aber ich hafte nicht dafür, wenn's der falsche Weg ist!" "Na gut...was soll schon schief gehen?", säuselte der Zauberer, richtete sich aus seinem rheumafreundlichem Campingstuhl auf und begann auszuzählen.  
  
"Eene meene muh, und raus bist du!", fertig war er und sein knöcheriger Zeigefinger war auf den mittleren Gang gerichtet. "Na los, Freunde, gehen wir weiter, ich glaub, das ist der richtige Weg", sagte er dann laut und im Glauben, Gandalf hätte sich wirklich erinnert, standen alle auf und folgten ihm durch den mittleren Eingang. Doch wohin würde der Trampelpfad nun wirklich führen?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, hab mich ja noch gar nicht für die zahlreichen und lieben Reviews bedankt! *das jetzt nachholen wird* DANKEEE an euch alle...noch ein paar kurze Bemerkungen, bevor ich euch wieder um Reviews anflehe...  
  
@ Mr. Unbekannt *irgendwie stand da kein Name in der Reviewerspalte*: yo, eigentlich hab ich mir schon vorgenommen, die gesamte Trilogie noch einmal durchzunehmen...ich hoffe, ihr unterstützt und animiert mich auch weiterhin so prima :-)  
  
@ Höllenwauwau *mein Lieblingswuffi*: Ich bemühe mich, boromirfreundlichere Kapitel zu schreiben, verzeih mir *g*  
  
@ Sternenlicht: *g* Ich hoffe, dir deine tägliche Lachdosis überreichen zu können ^_^ *sich schon jetzt auf Weihnachten freut* *knuddel*  
  
Oooooookkkkkk...so viel dazu...und nun wäre ich euch dankbar für jede noch so kleine Review!!! Kapitel 12 kommt bald... 


	12. Der Verhängnisvolle Fruchtgummi

A/N: Mal wieder nach einer endlos lang erscheinenden Schulwoche voller Qual und Folter präsentiere ich euch hiermit Kapitel 12...möge es euch zum lachen *oder wenigstens zum schmunzeln* bringen...und vergesst nicht, ich brauche Reviews, sonst fehlt mir jeglicher Ansporn!!! Aaaalso, bitte lesen und reviewen, daaaankeeee *g*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12: Der Verhängnisvolle Fruchtgummi  
  
"Mmh, interessante Innenarchitektur...wie haben die kleinen Zwerglis das nur hinbekommen?", murmelte Boromir apathisch, als er die riesigen Graffiti- besprühten Wände links und rechts von sich betrachtete und dabei Genickstarre bekam. "Mit Onki Elronds Gartenleiter und ner großen Portion Knete hätte ich das auch hinbekommen", meinte Maya unbeeindruckt, "Verflixt und zugenäht, war das wirklich der richtige Weg? Hier stinkt's ja wie auf einer öffentlichen Toilette...sag nicht, dass das eine ist, Knut, Schätzchen!"  
  
Knut-Gimli warf ihr nur einen beleidigten Blick zu und schlappte weiter mit seinen Gesundheitssandaletten. Aragorn leimte gerade seine erneut zerbrochene Klinge zusammen (der Kleber von Elrond taugte wohl nichts mehr...wer weiß, wie lange der schon überlagert in seinem Nähkästchen gelegen hatte) und Aliera war gerade dabei, die ersten "Es-tut-mir-leid-...- nein-eigentlich-nicht-aber-ich-will-ja-mal-nicht-so-sein"- Versöhnungsversuche mit dem knuffeligen Elben (ja, er war echt zum Anbeißen, sein Glück, dass er kein Keks war, sonst hätte sie es schon längst getan) zu starten, als unser Knutchen vom Dienst unerwartet stehen blieb und sein trüber Blick hinauf zu einer Leuchtreklame wanderte, die abwechselnd rosa und gelb aufblinkte. Darauf stand in großen Lettern geschrieben:  
  
"BALIN'S GRAB (Zwerge und andere kurzbeinige Kreaturen 2 Silbertaler, Elben und andere eitle Langbeiner zahlen 4 Silbertaler...Gerechtigkeit muss sein)"  
  
"Das ist ja unerhört, 4 Silbertaler, um sich eine Gruft anzusehen...tz, Halsabschneider", zischte Legolas, doch wider erwarten ignorierte ihn Knut- Gimli und rannte nur mit einem schockierten Ausdruck in den Guckerchen durch das Eingangstor. (die Kasse war wohl seit mindestens 50 Jahren außer Betrieb und mit dem Dreck der sich darauf schichtete, hätte man Staubburgen bauen können) "Gimli, Gimli, warte, nein!", rief Gandalf und seine Stimme war nachher so heiser, dass er ein Hustentabakbonbon gebraucht hätte. Sam zog dem bärtigen Hobbitliebhaber an der langen Kutte und flüsterte ihm zu: "Aber Gandalf, der hört doch schon lange nicht mehr auf Gimli...er heißt fortan Knut, das hat er selbst gesagt...übrigens erinnert mich das an ein Rezept, das mir mal meine Großmama gegeben hat: Filettiere Knutschkirschen auf Roggenbrot..." "Was bitte sind Knutschkirschen?", mischte sich nun Nienor ein. "Wie, du weißt nicht, was Knutschkirschen sind? Die wachsen in der Umgebung von Hobbingen und schmecken so ähnlich wie Elronds Zuckerschnitzel..." "Igitt...ihr beiden könntet euch zusammen tun und alle freien Völker ausrotten", warf Aliera ein. "Nee, das is ja schon Saurons Job, wäre ja dumm, wenn der wegen uns arbeitslos wäre und auf das Meldeamt von Gondor müsste, um die x-verschiedenen Scheinchen auszufüllen...und das ohne seinen Lieblingsringfinger!", sagte Aragorn. "Hey, still, es könnten überall Späher von ihm lauern und das Sams Rezept mitgeschrieben haben, dann ist es endgültig aus mit den freien Völkern, also hört auf, solch ein Unheil zu verbreiten!", sagte Merry und alle schwiegen für einen Moment.  
  
"Ihr seid echt die hirnloseste Touristentruppe, die ich je durch Mittelerde geführt habe...", grummelte Gandalf kopfschüttelnd, "Die Jugend von heute, zu nichts ist sie zu gebrauchen..." "Ha, da habt ihrs, ihr albernen Windelpuhper", sagte Legolas hochnäsig und schritt an ihnen vorüber, folgte Gandalf. "Pah, bist ja nur neidisch...wie oft haben die dich denn innerhalb deiner 3000-jährigen Existenz liften müssen, häää?", warf ihm Maya frech an den Kopf. Aliera hielt ihrer übermütigen Freundin schnell die Hand vor den Mund und stopfte ihr ihre letzte Packung Schokoladendrops in die kleine aber feine Fressluke, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Maya war nun nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, sich zu beschweren, jeglicher Sinn war mit diesen Schokodrops aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, wenn sie nicht motzen konnte. Keiner nahm mehr Notiz von der kleinen Hobbitdame, deren Mund wie ein aufgepumpter Heliumballon wirkte, der bei weiterem Befüllen zu platzen drohte. In der Abstellkammer für Zwergenleichen angelangt, schauten sich die anderen neugierig um, betrachteten archivierte Schriftstücke und herumliegende Zwergenlendenschurze,("Nanana, wer hat die denn hier so eilig abgeworfen?", dachte sich Aliera und grinste schelmisch) während Knut-Gimli irgendetwas vor sich hinsülzte, das wie "Lieber-guter-Weihnachtsmann" klang (mit Sicherheit war es das nicht, aber er nuschelte immer so, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte...nicht einmal mit Gandalfs verstärktem Hörgerät Marke Eigenbau) und ab und zu schluchzte und wimmerte.  
  
"Ha, noch einer, der Elronds Rosa-Bohnen-Auflauf nicht vertragen hat, seht ihr, ich bin nicht das einzige Opfer seines Lebensmittelvergiftungsangriffs.", sagte Boromir erleichtert und um seinen Worten gasförmigen Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er ein Windchen fahren, das Balins letzte Ruhestätte in eine Gaskammer verwandelte. Nachdem die giftigen Dämpfe verflogen waren, hustete Aliera: "Boah, das nenn ich aber Grabschändung...hoffentlich ist die Steinplatte auf der Gruft schön luftundurchlässig, sonst stirbt Knuts Vetter gleich ein zweites Mal weg." Legolas knuffte ihr in die Rippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also von Taktgefühl hast du auch noch nie was gehört, was?", murrte er dann. "Brauch ich jetzt auch gar nicht, wir sind ja nicht bei einem Salsa-Tanzfestival, oder?", fauchte sie zurück und Legolas verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. "Und tu nicht so genervt, als wärst du ein Mädchen, dem gerade der Lieblingslolli weggenommen wurde...das ist echt zickig!", erwiderte sie ihm und er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten: "Du gefühlloses Ding"  
  
Aliera ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und holte zu einem neuen Satz roter Ohren für Legolas aus, als dieser rechtzeitig ihr Handgelenk zu fassen bekam und sie zu Boden drückte. Lange wälzten sie sich auf dem verstaubten Boden herum, bis sie beide grauer als Gandalfs grauster Mantel waren. "Nun seht euch das an, wie darf ich denn das verstehen, nennt man das Elbenstaubwrestling oder ist das die elbische Art, aneinander herumzufummeln?", fragte Nienor, alle zuckten mit den Achseln, nur Aragorn (Experte in solchen Dingen) warf ein: "Nein, Elben machen das normalerweise nicht so wild...Arwen jedenfalls nicht..." "Alter Angeber", schnauzte Pippin zu ihm herauf und beobachtete dann weiterhin den wilden Kampf zwischen dem herzlosen Halbelbenmädchen und dem Etepeteteelben. "Mensch Knut, ich dachte, das wäre hier so ne Art Vergnügungspark, wenn man hier schon Eintritt zahlen muss, um angeschimmelte Zipfelmützenträger zu bestaunen, gibt es hier dann wenigstens Popcorn?", maulte Frodo, dessen Magen schon wieder in Überlautstärke knurrte. Aliera rollte auf dem Rücken herum und konnte sich endlich vom festen legolas'schen Griff befreien, indem sie ihm kaltblütig in den Finger biss. Gleich darauf holte sie aus und verpasste ihm endlich die langerwartete Ohrfeige und stand auf, sich den Schmutz von der Hose klopfend. "Autsch, du hast mir meinen Nagel eingerissen!"  
  
"Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, deine Backpfeife hättest du dir auch schneller und schmerzloser abholen können", schnaufte sie wütend und stapfte zu Maya. "Na, wohl immer noch frisch verliebt, was?", raunte diese ihr zu, doch Aliera ließ sich nur schweigend auf einem kleinen Felsbrocken nieder. Legolas würdigte sie nun erstrecht keines Blickes mehr und das nur wegen dieser Unterwäscheaffäre und dem minimalen Riss seiner elbischen Fingerhornplatte.  
  
"Haben wir uns zu Genüge ausgetobt?", seufzte Gandalf und holte ein zu 90% zerfleddertes Buch aus einem der verstaubten Regale. "Au ja, Gandiman, lies uns ein Märchen vor!", feuerte ihn Merry an und die anderen Hobbits stimmten freudig mit ein. "Das ist kein Märchenbuch, sondern ein Tagebuch, ihr ungebildeten Kinderchen. Aber nun gut, ich lese" "Hey, hat dir denn noch nie einer gesagt, dass das Störung der Privatsphäre ist? Was würdest du machen, wenn da ein Kerl mit Stock daherkäme und einfach in deiner Unterwäscheschublade herumwühlte?", meckerte Nienor und Gandalf war ein wenig verwirrt: "Was hat meine Unterwäsche mit Tagebüchern längst vergammelter Zipfelklatscher zu tun?" "Beides Privatsphäre, siehst du!", erwiderte sie trocken, doch der Zauberer beschloss, sie meisterhaft zu ignorieren und vorzulesen. Er schlug die erste schon dunkelgelb vergilbte Seite auf und las jenes laut vor: "Liebes Tagebuch, heute hat mich der Balin mal wieder geärgert, er ist immer so gemein zu mir...bescheißt ständig beim Roulette..." "Blätter weiter, oh großer Graubärtiger!", schlug Aragorn vor und Gandalf blätterte und blätterte, las den ein oder anderen unwichtigen Eintrag vor, bis er in eines der hinteren Kapitel gelangte. "Mmh, das klingt interessant, hört mal her!", forderte er, "Sie haben die letzte Brücke eingenommen und wollen einfach nicht aufhören, Schlagzeug zu spielen. Diese vermaledeiten Viecher haben einfach kein Gefühl für Musik und belästigen uns schon seit gut 33 Jahren. Die begreifen einfach nicht, dass wir keinen Dekorationstrommler brauchen...und neuerdings haben sie sogar Balin angeknabbert. Selbst in der Nacht geht das immer Bumm-Bumm-Bumm...oh...ein Gummibärchen...entschuldige mich, liebes Tagebuch, ich muss gehen..."  
  
Alle hielten den Atem an. Schlagzeugspielende Orks waren wirklich das grausamste, was einem passieren konnte und alle empfanden tiefstes Mitleid. Außer Pippin mal wieder, der einem verschimmelten Zwerg (wahrscheinlich, der, der das Tagebuch geführt hatte) mit aller Kraft die Fruchtgummitüte aus der knochigen Hand zu reißen versuchte. (oh, diese verfressenen Hobbits) Dämlicherweise rutschte der Schimmelzwerg samt Fruchtgummitüte dabei einen tiefen Brunnen hinab. Der Fruchtgummi war über die Jahrhunderte wohl schon so hart geworden, dass er laut klirrend und knallend in die Tiefe stürzte, um schön Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ertönte in den Tiefen der Minen (oder Casinos, was immer dieser Zwergenkabuff auch darstellen sollte...) extrem unrhythmisches Getrommel, das allen in den Ohren weh tat. "Na toll, du blöder Tuk, jetzt spielen die uns wegen dir ein Ständchen.", schnauzte Gandalf und klatschte ihm eine mit seinem mit Schaumstoffherzchen verziertem Hut.  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden später ging das Gerammel auch schon los, alle Orks versuchten, sich in Balins Leichenkeller hineinzuquetschen, aber Boromir, Aragörnchen und Legolas wussten das zu verhindern, indem sie Pappmaschee an den Türknauf klebten. Die Orks, beleidigt darüber, schon wieder nicht angehört zu werden, maulten von draußen so etwas wie "Kunstbanausen" oder "Armleuchter" herum und einer meinte sogar: "Wenn die uns nicht zuhören, dann essen wir die eben...genau, wie wir es mit diesen behaarten Hütchenspiel-Fanatikern gemacht haben!" Alle Orks grölten begeistert herum und liefen los, um den dicken Höhlentroll aus der Garage zu holen, der sollte ihnen dann den Weg zu ihrer 9-gängigen Mahlzeit freimachen.  
  
"Vielleicht hätten wir es uns doch lieber anhören sollen...", bemerkte Sam. "Na jetzt nicht mehr...jetzt holen sie schon ihren Chefkoch! Tun wir mal so, als könnten wir kämpfen", murrte Aragorn gelangweilt und alle nickten ein wenig verunsichert. Boromir zog sein Edelmetallicschwert, Aragorn sein leicht demontiertes Buttermesser, Legolas seinen Schwibbogen (zuvor hatte er die Kerzen abgemacht), Gandalf seinen Stock, die Hobbits ihre Schweizer Taschenmesser und die weibliche Fraktion zog gemeinsam jeweils ein buntes Fläschchen. "Was ist das, Nervengas?", fragte Legolas neugierig. "Na, so was ähnliches, das sind einige Flaschen von Onki Elronds Lieblingsparfum, das lässt dem noch so widerlichen Ork die Nase abfaulen!", erklärte Aliera stolz, in diesem Moment schienen alle Streiterein zwischen ihm und ihr vergessen und für einen endlos langen Augenblick schauten sie sich lächelnd an.  
  
"Hey, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen, hier spielt die Musik", meckerte Nienor eifersüchtig wie immer. "Wie? Turteltäubchen?", wehrte sich Legolas. "Na dann meinetwegen Nebelkrähen, was euch lieber ist, nun passt endlich auf, es klingt so, als ob Mr. Höhlentroll in der Nähe ist!" Und kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde die verkleisterte Holztür mit einem gewaltigen Hieb geöffnet und herein kamen Massen von stinkenden, unmusikalischen Orks und ein übergewichtiger Höhlentroll mit gezupften Augenbrauen. Ja, es war ein wirres Durcheinander, Frodo wurde ein paar mal aus Versehen mit Elronds Eau de Toilette eingesprüht, sodass er mit roten und tränenden Augen planlos durch die Grabkammer taumelte und in seinem Tran einige Orks umrannte. Legolas war in seinem Element, Dartpfeile werfen und auch treffen! Sam verkloppte die gesamte Horde Orks mit seinem Tupperware Kochgeschirr und Gandalf, trotz seiner müden Gebeine, legte ein paar flotte Ninjakampfzüge aufs Parkett. Die Orks waren nicht das Problem. Blöd war nur der Troll. Dem machte Elronds "Eau de Ekel", wie Maya es liebevoll nannte, gar nichts aus, es schien ihm sogar zu gefallen. (Tja, Stinkemonster trifft Stinkemonster) Doch wie sollte es anders sein, durch einen blöden Zufall besiegte die Gemeinschaft den 1-Tonnen-Koloss!  
  
Wieder einmal war es Boromir, der sie alle aus dem Schlamassel rettete, denn er hatte sich gebückt, um sein Schwert aufzuheben, als der Troll eine heftige Gasladung ins Gesicht bekam. Er mochte gegen das Parfum immun sein, doch natürliche Abwehrstoffe Marke Boromir konnten seine Nasenschleimhäute nicht verkraften und er fiel mit einem Mal um, begrub fast Pippin unter sich.  
  
"Mmh...da können wir ja jetzt gehen, wie ich die Situation einschätzen kann...", murmelte Legolas nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute für den trolligen Kauz. "Er war so unschuldig...und sicherlich musikalischer als diese ungehobelten Kerle...er wusste doch gar nicht, was er tut", jammerte Frodo und umarmte den Troll liebevoll. "Ähm, ist das normal, dass Hobbits sich an stinkende augenbrauengezupfte Viecher kuscheln?", fragte Aragorn und Nienor erwiderte leise: "Bei dem wundert mich gar nichts mehr...außerdem steht er noch unter dem Einfluss von Elronds Duft...mal sehen, vielleicht kann er sich den Troll ja ausstopfen lassen und ihn sich aufs Bett setzen...aber gehen wir, schnell!"  
  
Alle nickten, sackten den kleinen Hobbit an und rannten in Windeseile in Richtung Khazad-dûm, der uralten, schon auseinanderfallenden Brücke. Höchste Eile war geboten, wollten sie dem Schlagzeugsolo der Orks entgehen... .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Ha, ich bin's noch mal *kennt ja langsam meine Angewohnheit, euch am Anfang und am Ende zu nerven...lol*, hat's euch gefallen? Ein bisschen? Gar nicht? *wär aber schade* Lasst es mich wissen, ein schulgeplagtes Stoffpferd braucht Trooost!!! *unschuldsblickaufsetz* 


	13. Gefährliche Liebschaften

A/N: Juchuuuu, Kapitel 13 ist fertig...da könnt ihr mal sehen, was für ein Schwachsinn einem einfällt, wenn man nach einem Volleyballturnier mit völlig zertrümmerten Knochen vor dem Computer sitzt *lol*...na ja, was soll ich sagen, lest einfach und reviewt, damit ich mich freuen kann :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 13: Gefährliche Liebschaften  
  
Das war wohl der grausamste Dauerlauf, den Aliera je mitgemacht hatte. Selbst als sie vor Elronds genetisch umgepulten Hundchen weggerannt war und dabei Bruchtal satte 3 Mal umrundet hatte, hatte sie noch nicht einmal so starkes Seitenstechen gehabt wie bei diesem Gerenne zu dieser blöden Plastebausteinbrücke. Sie verfluchte sich schon selbst dafür, dass sie ihre aus Elronds Bohnenkraut gefertigten Rollschuhe daheim hatte liegen lassen. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Arwen die Dinger nun an sich gerissen hatte und fröhlich die Gummibaumbeete ihres Vaters umkreiste. Maya lief schon, so schnell sie nur konnte, aber war doch die letzte der Gefährten und fiel langsam aber so klar wie Bilbolinchens Hühnchenbrühe zurück. Nur durch einen dummen Zufall, nämlich dadurch, dass Aragorns Schnürsenkel aufgingen und sein beinahe erneut kaputtgehendes Schwertchen sich darin verhedderte, wurde das Fehlen des Hobbitmädchens überhaupt registriert.  
  
"Hey, wartet mal, wir sind doch hier nicht beim Waldlauf...und wenn doch, bin ich eh der Beste, bin ja schließlich ein ausgebildeter welcher...wartet, ey!", brüllte Aragorn, der ungekrönte Krönchenträger (vor gut 40 Jahren waren ihm Kronen in die Backenzähne eingesetzt worden...damit das Warten auf die Bigsize Krone nicht mehr so unerträglich war... na gut, und weil er zu viel von Onki Elronds gezuckertem Pilzsouffle gefuttert hatte und ihm die Zähne wie Sternschnuppen ausfielen...aber das wusste nur Nienor und das Onkileinchen).  
  
Nach und nach hielten die Gefährten an und spazierten den ganzen gesprinteten Weg zu Maya und Aragorn zurück. "Sehr sozial seid ihr drauf, muss ich schon sagen...", murmelte Maya in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.  
  
"Deinetwegen haben uns diese Ork-Kerls fast eingeholt...ach herje, ich kann schon das Intro von "We will crumb you" hören...ich glaub, die sind echt sauer, dass wir ihr Schoßhündchen wie ein gerupftes Rebhuhn zugerichtet haben...da fällt mir wieder ein leckeres Rezept von meiner Großmutter ein...", lamentierte Sam, doch Knutilein unterbrach ihn in seinen Ausführungen, indem er dem Hobbit seine Plüschaxt an die Nase hielt und er fortan zu sehr mit Niesen beschäftigt war, als mit seinem Rezepte-Referat.  
  
Doch nicht einmal Gandalf Graushirt konnte Sams Vermutung widerlegen...die Orks waren bereits nah...zu nah, als dass eine Flucht a là Speedy Gonzales möglich gewesen wäre. (Abgesehen davon, dass Gandis antiaerodynamischer Bart sowieso das schnelle Fortbewegen verhinderte.) Jetzt brauchte er nicht einmal mehr Elronds ultraviolette-Strahlen-Lesebrille, um zu erkennen, dass sie von den Hobbytrommlern umzingelt waren. "Da haben wir den Würstchensalat...Mensch, Aragorn, hättest du doch nur deine Wanderstiefel mit Klettverschluss angezogen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert", muffelte Boromir und Maya protestierte daraufhin scharf: "Na ich darf doch sehr bitten...wären seine Schnürsenkel nicht gewesen, hättet ihr nie mein Fehlen rechtzeitig bemerkt..." "Ich sag's ja, welch ein Jammer, dass er die Klettverschlussschuhe nicht anhatte...", fuhr Nienor fort und wurde schief von Maya angeguckt. "Hört auf zu streiten, haltet euch lieber die Ohren zu", riet Legolas und holte seine Nagelfeile aus seiner Brusttasche, um seiner Maniküre nachzugehen. "Boah, Legolas, musst du das wirklich jetzt und hier vor allen Leuten machen? Ich entlause meine Zehennägel ja auch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit", murrte Frodo angeekelt. Legolas ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und murmelte nur so etwas wie: "Elben sehen ästhetisch aus bei ihrer Körperpflege und noch ästhetischer bei..." "Ok, ich will's gar nicht erst hören", brummte Knuti, der einstige Gimli Zwerg, einziger unschimmliger Vetter Balins.  
  
Die Orks schauten nur ihre unfreiwilligen Trommlersolozuhörer verdutzt an und fühlten sich so ignoriert und verletzt wie der türstehende Tintenfisch zuvor. Aliera war schon auf ein Gezeter vorbereitet, das Elronds Blockflötenspielversuche weit in den Schatten stellen sollte, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen drehten sich alle um und rannten verängstigt in die Löcher zurück, aus denen sie erst hervorgekrochen waren.  
  
"Was zum Bimbam kann denn noch unmusikalischer sein als Orks?", fragte Boromir entsetzt und alle Gefährten drängten sich dicht aneinander, als würde gleich ein Massenknuddeln stattfinden. Misstrauisch beäugte Nienor den bärtigen Magier (Sie war sich sicher, dass er seine ganzen Zaubertricks nur aus einem Zauberbaukasten hatte, den er auf einer von Elronds Swingerparties hatte mitgehen lassen.), der blasser als Elronds verkalkte Oma war und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ferne starrte. Die Waldläuferin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als nicht weit entfernt von ihnen urplötzlich eine helle Stimme sang: "Eeeeeer gehört zu miiiiir, wie meine Peitsche an der Tüüüüüür...." "Hilfe...seit wann können Orks denn singen?", brachte Aliera hervor und hielt sich krampfhaft die Öhrchen zu. "Gandalf...wer ist das...?", fragte der Elb mit der rutschenden Hose nun ebenso sichtlich beunruhigt, Gandalf atmete tief durch und ein Schauer lief über seinen buckligen Rücken, als er folgende Worte aussprach: "Das ist ein Balrog...einer meiner Ex-Lover aus der alten Zeit...LAUFT!!!"  
  
Ohne ihre fiesen Kommentare zu äußern rannten alle dem Knöchrigen hinterher, nur Aliera schaute kurz zurück und was sie sah, ließ sie erschauern, bei dem Gedanken, dass Gandalf eine Affäre mit diesem Ding gehabt hatte. Ein riesengroßes Etwas mit schleifchenverzierten Hörnern, einem haut- (oder fell- Aliera konnte das aus so einer großen Distanz nicht feststellen) engen Puffärmelkleid aus Latex verfolgte sie und schwang eine lange Lederpeitsche hin und her. Unsere kleine Halbelbin drehte sich entsetzter denn je wieder um und setzte ihre Flucht fort, als der die oder das Balrog (was immer dieses Wesen nun war) mit der piepsigen Stimme nach der alten Liebschaft rief: "Gaaaaandaaaaaalf, so warte doch Schätzchen, deine wollig warmen Plüschboxershorts habe ich frisch gebügelt...so warte doch!!!"  
  
Dass die ganze Angelegenheit dem gesichtsbehaarten Mann äußerst peinlich war, konnte man nicht nur an der plötzlichen Rosafärbung seines Haaransatzes erkennen, sondern auch an seinem ungewöhnlich schnellen Schritt, mit dem er den anderen Gemeinschaftsanhängern fast davonrannte.  
  
Nach weiteren unzähligen Metern des Hetzens und Jagens sah der mittelerdische Ringvernichtungsverein schon die berühmt-berüchtigte Brücke von Khazad-dûm vor sich, zum Anfassen nahe (gut, dieses keimige Gestein hätte abgesehen von Knut-Gimli keiner freiwillig angetatscht), als direkt vor ihnen der Weg abgeschnitten war. Ja, buchstäblich abgeschnitten, da war wohl das Material zum Brückenbau ausgegangen, denn mitten auf der Brücke fehlte ein riesiger Gesteinsbrocken, sodass man freien Ausblick auf das schwarze Nichts des zwergischen Einmachgläserkellers hatte. "Was nun? Hat einer von euch eine mehr oder weniger produktive Idee, wie wir dieses Problem lösen können?", fragte Aliera beunruhigt. Die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, kam von Boromir und drückte sich in gasförmigem Aggregatszustand aus. "Mensch, Boromir, muss das jetzt sein? Kannst du nicht warten, bis wir bei den öffentlichen Toiletten ankommen?", muffelte Pippin und hielt sich die Nase zu.  
  
"Gaaandaaaalf, Schatzi, jetzt läufst du mir nicht noch mal davon...warte doch...ich will dich knuddeln und wuddeln und lustige Zöpfchen in deinen Bart flechten!", hörten sie das gehörnte Etwas aus der Ferne rufen. Gandalf machte panisch Hektik: "Schnell, springt einfach drüber, so schwer wird das ja wohl nicht sein!" "Gandalf?", begann Maya neugierig, "Warum hast du denn dieses arme, stimmbrüchige Wesen sitzen lassen? Das ist aber ganz und gar nicht Gentleman-like!" Der alte Mann tat nur so, als hätte er ihr nicht zugehört und schubste stattdessen den wieder in seiner Manikürenmanie verfallenen Elben nach vorn, sodass er einen leichtfüßigen Hüpfer nach vorn machte und wie eine Feder auf der anderen Seite landete. "Gandalf, wegen dir hab ich jetzt daneben gefeilt und nen schiefen Fingernagel...du bist wirklich nicht sehr nett...armes Balrögchen!", murrte Legolas beleidigt und pustete über den schmerzenden und höchstempfindlichen Teil seines graziösen Fingers.  
  
Der Zauberer, noch immer in Panik verfallen, schnappte seinen Allzweckschlagstock und nutzte ihn als Hochsprungstab, um auf die andere Seite der Miniaturschlucht zu gelangen. Die anderen standen nun wie bedeppert auf der anderen Seite und überlegten, wie sie dieses Hindernis (zugegeben, sogar Elrond hätte das schaffen können) überwinden könnten. Aliera holte Anlauf und hüpfte so weit sie konnte in die Arme ihres Lieblingselben, der daraufhin wieder rummaulte: "Toll...Nagel Nummer 3 ist im Arsch...vielen Dank auch, dass ihr mich so verstümmelt!"  
  
"Ich könnte dich noch ganz woanders verstümmeln", meckerte Aliera beleidigt und ging schon mal voraus. Mittlerweile hatte Boromir Maya, Sam, Merry und Pippin unter seine stark verschwitzten Achseln geklemmt und sprang mit ihnen auf die andere Seite, sodass ein gewaltiges Stückchen Gestein hinter ihnen in die Tiefe fiel. "Na prima, Boromir, wegen deinem Übermut dürfen wir jetzt nen noch größeren Abstand überspringen...meine Güte, ich bin doch kein Grashüpfer", beschwerte sich Aragorn und Nienor warf diebisch grinsend ein: "Mmh, aber wenn du einer wärst, dann wohl der mit dem knackigsten Hintern der Insektenwelt!"  
  
Knut-Gimli ignorierte das Rumgeflirte, das sich hinter ihm abspielte und holte kräftig Schwung, um dann plump, wie nur Mützenträger es konnten, auf die Kante der anderen Seite zu springen. Hätte Legolas ihn nicht in diesem Moment an der Zipfelmütze gepackt und ihn herübergezogen, hätte sich unser Lieblingsknut wohl zu seinen schimmligen Genossen gesellen können. Nun hockten nur noch Frodo, Nienor und Aragorn auf der gefährlichen Seite und Boromir rief verzweifelt: "Werft wenigstens den Ring herüber, damit wir schon mal weitergehen können, ihr könnt ja nachkommen!" Nienor ließ da nicht mit sich reden und schnappte ihren Seidenschal aus dem Dekolleté, faltete ihn auseinander und benutzte ihn als Fallschirm Marke Eigenbau, um sicher in Boromirs Armen zu landen. "Hey, nimm deine Fettfinger von mir, ich bin in den da drüben verknallt, dass das klar ist!", schnauzte sie ihn an und deutete auf Aragorn, der nur verdutzt hervorbrachte: "Du bist in mich..." "Ach, war nur Spaß", winke Nienor daraufhin ab und wurde pudelrot. Sehr verdächtig! Boromir, beleidigt und verletzt, konnte seine Blähungen nicht länger zurückhalten und knatterte herum, was das Zeug hielt, sodass durch die starke Druckwelle ein riesiger Gesteinsbrocken von der Decke fiel und einen der Brückenpfeiler durchtrennte, sodass Frodo und Aragorn nun wie auf einer überdimensionalen Schaukel hin und her wankten. Glücklicherweise kippte das riesige Teil in die richtige Richtung und die beiden Gefährten landeten sicher auf der anderen Plattform. Und gerade in dem Moment, als sie sich zur weiteren Flucht begeben wollten, erschien der Balrog in der großen Tür und schwang seine lange Gerte: "Nanana...ihr seid aber ein unhöfliches Pack...nicht einmal zu einem kurzen Plausch bleibt ihr hier...na wartet..."  
  
"Lauft, bei meinem filzigen, bei 40° waschbaren Hute, lauft!!!", schrie Gandalf und rannte voraus, doch schon nach wenigen Metern passierten ihn die anderen Gefährten, weil er auf einer großen Portion Orkkot ausrutschte und auf seinem weniger knackigen Faltenpo landete. Die anderen hatten unlängst die Khazad-dûmsche Brücke erfolgreich überquert (gut, Aliera hatte es nur mit Hilfe von Legolas, Boromir und Nienor geschafft, weil sie ein Extramotivationstraining benötigte, um ihre Höhenangst zu überwinden), da hatte sich Gandalf erst wieder auf seine Füße gequält.  
  
"Ich wette bei einem Dutzend Honigweinflaschen aus Onki Elronds Keller, dass Gandalf es nicht rechtzeitig schafft...wer wettet mit?", sagte Maya und holte ihre Wettscheine aus ihrer Weste. "Na du bist aber herzlos...was ist der Mindesteinsatz?", fragte Frodo dann leise und Aliera schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Gandalf stiefelte verzweifelt voran, bis er ungefähr die Hälfte der Brücke überwunden hatte, als der Balrog ihn einholte. "Du kommst mir jetzt nicht davon, Schnuckiputz, nicht eher, bis dass du mir erklärt hast, wo du so lange gesteckt hast...du sagtest, du wolltest nur ein bisschen Pfeifenkraut holen und gleich wieder da sein.", motzte das Hörnchentier. "Hab ich doch gemacht", murmelte der Zauberer eingeschüchtert und der Balrog wurde böse: "Bedeutet "gleich wieder da sein" bei dir immer eine Abwesenheit von 1500 Jahren?" "Nun...nicht immer weißt du...aber das können wir doch ein andermal klären, jetzt hab ich wirklich keine Zeit mehr für solche Sinnlosdiskussionen!", knurrte Gandalf nun wieder etwas selbstsicherer.  
  
"Wie immer...ich muss ständig auf dich warten und dann wirfst du mir solche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf! Es gibt einen anderen, nicht wahr?", brachte das peitschenschwingende Wesen mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. "Nicht doch...", sagte Gandalf zögerlich und tätschelte den Balrog (der ganze 20x größer als Gandalf selbst war) tröstend. "Weißt du, wir haben uns auseinander gelebt, für dich gab es in den letzten Zügen unserer Beziehung nur noch das ewige Ausgepeitsche...ich hab dir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich einfach nicht der Typ dafür bin, doch du hast mich ignoriert", sagte Gandalf vorsichtig und Legolas warf von der anderen Seite aus ein: "Pfui...so was rücksichtsloses"  
  
"Halt du dich da raus, du kleiner Elb, du...hast ja noch nicht einmal nen Bart, also misch dich hier nicht ein!", raunte der Balrog und wand sich dann zurück an seinen Ex-Lover: "Aber ist unsere Beziehung für dich schon vorbei?" "Nun...ja...eigentlich schon..."  
  
"Wie kannst du mir das antun, ich lerne doch kaum jemanden kennen hier unten und du lässt mich sitzen?", rief der Balrog verletzt. "Nun mach mal nicht so ne Szene hier her...du musst mal raus hier, unter Leute gehen...und deine Peitsche wenigstens für fünf Minuten aus der Pfote legen...", erwiderte Gandalf genervt. "Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht, es ist mein Job, ein bisschen herumzupöbeln...."  
  
"Na wenn das so ist, ist unsere Beziehung vorbei...", sagte der Alte und wand sich zum gehen um, als der Balrog einen großen Hüpfer machte und nun direkt auf der Brücke landete, sodass sie unerwartet unter dem heftigen Gewicht nachgab und auseinander fiel. Der Balrog, samt Peitsche, fiel in die Tiefe, doch unser Gandi-Mann konnte sich im letzten Augenblick noch an der steinernen Kante festhalten.  
  
"Gandalf, zieh dich hoch, sonst verlier ich meine Wette", kreischte Frodo entsetzt und Boromir musste ihn festhalten, damit er nicht eingreifen konnte. "Das ist ja sonst Wettbetrug", muffelte er den Hobbit an. Gespannt standen die Gefährten herum, waren auf den Ausgang des Rosenkrieges Balrog vs Gandalf neugierig, als Gandalf keine Kraft mehr in den klapperigen Ärmchen hatte und schwach hauchte: "Flieht, ihr wettgeilen Narren" und anschließend dem Balrog Gesellschaft leistete.  
  
"Mist, verloren", meckerte Frodo nur noch und folgte den anderen dann nach draußen. "Prima, was machen wir denn nun ohne den Alten...der wusste wenigstens, in welche Richtung wir gehen sollen...", seufzte Merry.  
  
"Na ja...gehen wir erst mal in den Wald zu Oma Galadriel und ihren verkalkten Mann...", schlug Aragorn vor uns stapfte voran. "Nein, bitte nicht zu denen, neeein", flehte Aliera, "ich will nicht schon wieder Galadriels Zaubertricks mitmachen müssen!"  
  
"Augen zu und durch", murmelte Legolas und ging an ihr vorbei, folgte dem neuen Anführer des Trupps. Maya ging zu ihrer Freundin herüber und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, vielleicht musst du ja diesmal nur ihren Wasserkrug hin und her tragen!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Hach, mal wieder ne Extraschicht im Schreiben eingelegt...nur für euch...ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch, wenn nicht...dann eben nicht...Kapitel 14 folgt *warn* 


	14. Lothlorien, 20 km

A/N: Hach jaaa, Gemeinschaftskundeunterricht kann ja sooo schön inspirierend sein *g*...wie ihr sehen könnt, ist Kapitel 14 endlich fertig, lest nun und freut euch *mehr oder weniger* und reviewt mir doch bitte, ihr wisst doch, ich freue mich immer wie bekloppt über den einen oder anderen Kommentar! An dieser Stelle noch mal ein liebes Dankeschön, an alle, die beharrlich diese Story weitergelesen + reviewt haben! *knuddelz* So, aber nu lesen, husch, husch!!! *g*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 14: Lothlorien, 20 km  
  
"Mann, hätte der alte Sack nicht wenigstens seine Stocktaschenlampe dalassen können, wenn er schon mit seiner alten Liebschaft in die Kiste springen muss?", murrte Maya, die sich im Dunkel der Nacht nur durch mühsame Tastarbeit voranarbeitete. "Du meinst wohl eher Abgrund...", warf Legolas ein. "Häää?", machte das Hobbitfräulein verwirrt und schaute auf zu dem blonden Beautyfarmkunden. "Na in den Abgrund...Gandalf ist in den Abgrund und nicht in die Kiste mit dem Ding gesprungen...wäre ja noch schöner, was würde Elrond nur denken, wenn er dies erführe?", seufzte Legolas nachdenklich und Aliera blieb abrupt in der Mitte des Weges stehen, sodass die Hobbitkolonne mit ihrem Knie kollidierte.  
  
"Wie jetzt...was hat Onki Elrond mit Gandalfs Ex-Lover zu tun...", fragte sie entrüstet. "Hast du's denn nie gemerkt?", warf Maya ein, "Dein Onkelchen hatte doch schon immer einen Faible für lackierte Zehennägel..." Das war zu viel für Aliera. "Onki hatte ne Nagellack-Affäre mit unserem Simsalabimzauberer? Aber ich dachte, seine einzige Liebe galt dem stinkenden Haselnussbusch..."  
  
"Es war nicht der Haselnussbusch, der stank, sondern der Kompost, der daneben stand...oder Elrond selbst ab und zu, du weißt ja noch, als er seinen Duschstreik durchgezogen hatte, weil er meinte, Elben könnten nie stinken...da hatte er aber vergessen, dass er nur n Halbelb war...", meinte Maya kopfschüttelnd und Knut konnte seinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen (schließlich war die Bedrohung, einen Hieb mit dem Kloppstock zu bekommen jetzt nicht mehr gegenwärtig, also konnte er sich endlich seiner Schimpfwütigkeit hingeben): "Einmal Stinkeelb, immer Stinkeelb, ich sag's ja, die ändern sich nie!" Aliera konnte es nicht fassen. Es wurden Geheimnisse gelüftet, die ihrer Meinung nach wohl besser verborgen geblieben wären, ihr war es äußerst peinlich, solch einen durchtriebenen Stiefonkel zu haben. Es reichte doch schon aus, wenn ihre Großeltern Galadriel und Celeborn Hobbysatanisten waren, oder? "Stinkeelben? Wer von uns hat denn Verwandte, die schon Schimmel angesetzt haben?", fauchte Legolas indes den untersetzten Gnom an. "Auseinander", sagte Aragorn gelangweilt und trat wie ein Ringrichter (der im wörtlichen Sinne ja nur Frodo hätte sein können, schließlich schleppte er dieses Stück Edelmetall schon die ganze Zeit über mit sich herum) zwischen die beiden. "Oma Galadriel hat ein Gummibassin, da könnt ihr euch austoben, wenn wir erst mal in ihrem muffigen Wald angekommen sind", seufzte Maya und ging schon mal weiter, während sie die Umwelt mit heruntergeworfenem Pilzbonbonpapier verschmutzte. "Gummibassin...tz, richtige Männer würden sich eine Badewanne aus Stein bauen", knurrte Knut- Gimli abfällig in Richtung Legolas, der jedoch nichts erwiderte, als ein gekränktes und beleidigtes "Pöh" und dann demonstrativ das lange blonde Haar nach hinten strich.  
  
Merry beobachtete das Szenario aufmerksam und fragte Frodo vorsichtshalber im Flüsterton: "Können Elben eigentlich Haarausfall bekommen? Ich meine, wie Bilbo, an den Füßen?" Der ringende Frodo schüttelte nur das lockige Haupt und erwiderte: "Merry, Elben brauchen keinen Fußpelz, die haben doch diese Thermozehensocken. Und dann geben sie immer an, dass sie bei Wind und Wetter mit Sandalen oder Ballettschuhen durch die Gegend stolzieren können...kein Wunder!"  
  
"Onki Elrond hatte mal nen ganz argen Haarausfall", erinnerte sich Maya, "aber ich glaube, das kam eher von der Essigsäure, die er als Pflegelotion jeden Abend in sein schütteres Haar massierte. Und dann fielen seine Haare wie die Blätter im Herbst...das war ne Drecksarbeit, die alle wieder wegzukehren, kann ich euch sagen!" "Hättest dir doch ein Sofakissen daraus häkeln können...", warf Boromir ein und alle angewiderten Blicke waren auf den gondorischen Bartträger gerichtet. "Na was habt ihr denn, ist umweltschonend und kratzt nicht so sehr auf der Haut wie Jute!" Teils seufzend, teils augenverleiernd wanden sich unsere Freunde von Boromir ab und trotteten lustlos weiter. Nein, es war nicht mehr dasselbe ohne ihren alten Meckerrentner. Keiner, der Knut-Gimli fortan eine latschen konnte, wenn dieser sich mal wieder seinem vulgären elbenfeindlichem Vokabular hingab, keiner, der Glühwürmchen als potentiellen Energielieferanten nutzen konnte, und keiner, der den Hobbits seinen verkeimten Fleck-Weg-Mantel reichen konnte, wenn sich dieser beim Herumfressen vollgesabbert hatte. In diesen Stunden der Wanderung fehlte ihnen Gandalf am meisten, schließlich war diesmal niemand in der Gemeinschaft dabei, der annähernd so senil wie der alte Herr war, und somit konnte man niemandem die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, wenn man sich verlief.  
  
Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden intensivstem Bergauf- und Berabgetrampel beschloss Aragorn, eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Er befehligte die Hobbits, besonders Sam, das ringsum wachsende Gras zu rupfen, damit er es sich nachher zu einer kleinen aber feinen Jointtüte rollen konnte. Nienor setzte sich auf einen Felsbrocken und massierte ihre vom Herumgelaufe geschwollenen Füße. Maya beobachtete dies mit wachsendem Interesse und kommentierte hier und da: "Irgendwie haben deine zartbesaiteten Füßchen die Form von Elronds Kuchenbackform...so groß und klumpig"  
  
Erbost warf Nienor eine ihrer Socken in Richtung Hobbit und murmelte so etwas wie: "Hab keinen Klumpfuß...bin doch kein Höhlentroll" Bei der Erwähnung dieses treuherzigen und keuleschwingenden Tierchens brach Frodo in lautes Geflenne aus. Obwohl das dicke Vieh ihn beinahe in Kartoffelpamps verwandelt hätte, weinte Frodo noch immer bittere Tränen. "Da haben wir's mal wieder...kein Gandalf da und ihr bringt ihm zum Heulen...warum wollt ihr nicht gleich Elrond beichten, dass der alte Knochen was mit dem Flammendings hatte?", maulte Aliera genervt, denn den Kerl im Barbiepuppenformat konnte keiner wieder so schnell beruhigen. Die Stimmung war wie sooft auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und selbst, als Aragorn kräftig eine paffte, konnte ihn das, was er sah nicht mehr ablenken. Früher hatte er überall große bunte Blumen gesehen, wenn er das Kraut nahe Lorien geraucht hatte, aber nun sah er überall nur Saurons Auge, das, mal mit Mascara, mal mit Kajal bemalt, auf und ab hüpfte oder mit anderen Augen in einem Meer von Flammen den Cancan tanzte.  
  
Als sich sein Kopf von dieser grässlichen Vision befreit hatte, stand er laut seufzend auf und rief den anderen zu, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch wäre; sonst würde es schneller dunkel sein, als man "Preiselbeeren" sagen konnte, und die lustige Trommlergesellschaft aus der morianischen Musikbox würde sie alle einholen. Murrend, aber resignierend taten die Gefährten es dem Hobbyförster gleich und schlurften weiter über Wiesen und Gesteinsschutthalden der ehemaligen Zwergekolonie von Moria. Pippin stolperte größtenteils nur noch vorwärts und jammerte im 5-Minuten Takt: "Sind wir schon da?" , was Legolas immer mit einem deutlichen "Siehst du hier irgendwo Bäume?" verneinte.  
  
"Aragorn, wie weit ist es denn noch, ich muss mal dringend Pipi!", beschwerte sich nun Knut-Gimli und Aliera stellte sich bildlich vor, wie der Zwerg ohne diese Alufolienverpackung von einer Rüstung aussehen würde. Der Gedanke allein jedoch war so erschütternd, dass sie ihn gleich verdrängte. "Nun, das musst du dir wohl noch eine ganze Weile verkneifen, lieber Zwerg, es sei denn, du hast einen Katheter zum Mitnehmen im Gepäck...da, schau", antwortete Aragorn unbeeindruckt und deutete mit seinem verbogenen Brotmesser, das in früheren Zeiten mal ein Schwert gewesen war, bevor er es nur zum Spaß auf Elronds Birne gehauen hatte (daher die Delle in Onki Elronds Stirn...Klein-Aragorn hatte damals 20 Jahre Hausarrest bekommen) auf ein schlichtes Holzschild, das vor ihnen in den Kiesweg gerammt worden war.  
  
"Lothlorien, 20 km", war darauf geschrieben und der Pfeil zeigte den Weg an, den die Gefährten erst gerade eingeschlagen hatten. "20 Kilometer? Nee, so weit tragen mich meine Füße nicht mehr", rief Nienor schockiert aus und Aliera grinste nur schelmisch: "Dann lass dich doch tragen, hast ja gleich 2 starke Männer hier..." "Genau", sagte Legolas begeistert und erntete einen "Nimm-das-sofort-zurück-Blick" von der Halbelbin. "Ich hab nicht dich gemeint, Elb", murrte sie knapp und Legolas schaute beleidigter denn je drein. "Stellst du etwa meine Männlichkeit in Frage?"  
  
"Jepp", warf der kopfbeengte Zwerg ein, doch Legolas ignorierte ihn feierlich, musterte Aliera fordernd. "Kann ich nicht sagen, hab ja noch keinen Blick drauf geworfen", nuschelte sie dann vor sich hin und Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht so rot wie Elronds Morgenmantel anzulaufen.  
  
Ohne sich weiteren Sinnlosdiskussionen hinzugeben, wanderte die Gemeinschaft mit Schmuckvertreter weiter, bis sie eine Lichtung passierten und die ersten Bäume in ihrer Nähe in Erscheinung traten. Knut-Gimli hielt sich schon die letzten 3 Kilometer lang verbissen den Schritt und tänzelte von einem Bein auf das andere. Als er schließlich das Klosett von Mutter Natur erblickte, rief er nur noch: "Wartet, ich muss mal eben diesen Baum da düngen" und lief schnurstracks hinter den großen Baum. Unfreiwillig machten so die Gefährten halt und warteten mehr oder weniger geduldig. "Tz, das sind wertvoll zoologisch angelegte Gärten und dieser Zwerg lässt dort seinen Verdauungsüberresten freien Lauf...da sagt keiner was, aber hätte ich in dieser Dunkelkammer von einem Untertagefriedhof einen fahren gelassen, wäre das Theater groß gewesen.", meckerte Legolas und Aragorn klopfte seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm tröstend zu: "Nicht doch, Legolas, wir waren schließlich abgehärtet von Boromirs Version von Aromaspray."  
  
"Das hab ich gehört!", fauchte der erzürnte Ringbegeisterte und schmollte vor sich hin. Sollte Aragorn nur recht sein, einer weniger, der ihn mit lästigen Lappalien nervte. Sie warteten und warteten, doch Knut-Gimli wollte einfach nicht von seinem Geschäftsmeeting zurückkehren. "Was soll's, gehen wir eben ohne ihn weiter", sagte Legolas gleich und war schon drauf und dran, loszugehen, als ihn Aliera mahnend am Arm festhielt: "Hier geblieben, großer, starker Elb...wir lassen keinen Mann zurück, sei er angeschimmelt oder habe er einen noch so zerdrückten Kopf!"  
  
"Und was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen? Nachschauen?", feuerte Legolas scharf zurück. Der besorgte Boromir mischte sich nun wieder in die neuentfachte Diskussion ein: "Ich wäre dafür, nach ihm zu sehen, kann ja sein, dass er sich in seiner Schlüpfer verheddert hat oder eingeschlafen ist!"  
  
Nienor schaute ihn nur fragend an. "Eingeschlafen? Und woher weißt du, dass Knutchen Schlüpfer trägt?", fragte sie neugierig. "Ich hab's ja immer gewusst, keinen Geschmack haben diese kleinwüchsigen Filzbärtigen.", fügte Legolas hinzu, aber Aliera ging die Antipathie des Elben gegenüber des Zwerglings ziemlich auf den Senkel (gut, sie trug Stiefel ohne Schnürbänder, aber wen interessierte das?): "Kannst du nicht mal ernst bleiben?" "Das sagt die Richtige...", lachte Maya plötzlich und Alieras Gesichtsfarbe wechselte im Sekundentakt von hautfarben, auf rosa, auf purpurrot, auf dunkelrot bis hin zu dem dunkelsten rot, dass je ein Wesen in Mittelerde erblickt hatte. "Fällst du mir nun auch in den Rücken, was?", schnauzte Aliera los und Legolas und Boromir hatten zu tun, um die Halbelbin daran zu hindern, aus dem Hobbit Frikassee zu machen. (die Reisbeilage hätte gefehlt, die dem ganzen das nötige Aroma gab, also lohnte es sich nicht wirklich, Maya zu opfern, aus Sams Sicht der Dinge) "Ruhe, haltet die Klappe, wichtig ist jetzt nur, wo Knut-Gimli steckt!"  
  
"Menno, bloß, weil der zu blöd zum Pinkeln ist...", grummelte Pippin, als sich die Gefährten wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und in dem einen oder anderen Gebüsch nach einem Zipfelklatscher Ausschau hielten. Stunden, so schien es, suchten sie nach dem Barteigentümer, doch nirgends war auch nur eine Spur (flüssig oder fest, das war in dem Moment egal) von ihm zu finden. "Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...", murmelte Frodo geistesabwesend und Legolas konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten: "Na da gehört er ja auch hin...man bedenke diese Abstellkammer, die sie ein Bergwerk nennen" "Moria ist kein Bergwerk, du ungebildeter Kerl mit angespitzten Ohren", hörten sie plötzlich eine raue Stimme nicht weit von ihnen entfernt rufen. "Knut-Gimli", rief der Elb überrascht aus und lief in die Richtung, wo die Stimme hergekommen war. Eiligen Schrittes folgten ihm die anderen und nach wenigen Metern schon erkannten sie Gimli, wie er unter einer Wurzel hockte und mit seinen Händen das bedeckte, was, abgesehen von seinem Rauschebart, seine Männlichkeit ausmachte. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Maya kichernd. "Na wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich sitze Modell für ein Kunstwerk...", knurrte Knut-Gimli mit stark sarkastischem Unterton.  
  
"Och na dann...wollen wir dich mal nicht stören", grinste Aragorn und alle lachten, abgesehen von Knuti, der das alles gar nicht lustig fand. "Ich bin eingeklemmt, so holt mich doch heraus!", wimmerte er verzweifelt und Boromir beäugte die Situation genauer. "Mmh, eingeklemmt zwischen linker Arschbacke und einer ziemlich einengenden Steinspalte...wie hast du das nur hinbekommen?"  
  
"Betriebsgeheimnis", murrte der Eingeklemmte, "nun holt mich doch endlich hier heraus", wiederholte er und zerrte und zog, sodass sich seine Hinterbacke ovalförmig dehnte. "Uah, hör auf, das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen, so verformbar ist ja nicht einmal Elronds überzuckerter Wackelpudding!", brachte Maya angeekelt hervor und hielt sich die Äuglein zu. "Tja, wir Zwerge sind eben flexibel...wäret ihr nun so gnädig und befreit mein Gesäß von dieser Zwickmühle?"  
  
"Nur, wenn du das vorher abgewischt hast!", forderte Legolas und kramte in seiner Gürteltasche nach einem Paar seiner feinen Silikonhandschuhe. Boromir, Aragorn und die Hobbits fassten die Arme des Zwerges und zerrten und zogen, bis Knutchens Arme auf ein doppeltes verlängert wurden. Legolas drückte unterdes am Gesäß des Zwerges und kassierte dafür einige Beschimpfungen wie: "Pfui, du schwuchteliger Elb, nimm deine überhygienischen Tatscher von meinem Hintern, wir sind hier doch nicht bei der Wohlfahrt..." Beschimpfungen hin oder her, Legolas tat, was er konnte, um den Meckernden aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Und nach einem dreifachen Schwupdiwupp schafften es die Gemeinschaftsmitglieder tatsächlich, den kurzbeinigen Grummelzwerg aus der Felsspalte zu ziehen. (gut, Knut-Gimlis Hintern war nun zu 50 % ein nach unten durchhängender Lappen, sodass er einen PH = Pohalter dringend benötigt hätte)  
  
"So, das wäre geschafft, können wir nun endlich weitergehen, ich habe nen bärischen Hunger!", muffelte Pippin und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen umdrehen, als er eine plüschige Pfeilspitze direkt vor der Nase hatte. "Was...", brachte er nur noch stammelnd hervor und erst jetzt bemerkten sie alle, dass sie von Elben in lilafarbenen Pumps umzingelt waren.  
  
"Ich bin in der Hölle", flüsterte Knut-Gimli schockiert, als einer der Elben in einem ledernen Tütü auf ihn zugetänzelt kam.  
  
"Aaah, hallo Legolas, Schätzchen, sag mal wie lange ist das jetzt schon her, seit du nicht mehr in meinem Tanzunterricht warst?", sagte der Elb mit lieblicher Stimme, und Aliera versetzte es einen Schlag in die Magengrube, als sie erkannte, dass dieser schwanenseetanzende Kerl ihren Schnuckiputz kannte (gut, offiziell war er ja nicht ihr Schnuckiputz, aber wenigstens inoffiziell). "Ähm, hallo Haldir...wie geht's denn so?", stammelte Legolas verlegen und versuchte angestrengt, Alieras Blick auszuweichen.  
  
"Mmh, wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht? Wollt ihr nen Tanzkurs belegen? Oh, ich bin sicher, dieser Zwerg würde sich perfekt für Tabledance eignen", fuhr Haldir fort und begutachtete Knut-Gimli von oben bis unten, da dieser noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte, seine Baumwollhosen anzuziehen und nun mit aller Macht die Hände vor seinem eher weniger durchtrainierten Körper verschränkte. Haldir grinste nur wissend und murmelte dann: "Kommt nur, meine Freunde, die Herrin des Waldes erwartet euch bereits..."  
  
"Och nöö", grummelte Aliera, "Hat sie wenigstens Kekse gebacken?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es ist vollbracht, Kapitel 14...ich sag's euch, ich schreib weiter!! *droh*...na, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen und somit in der Lage, euren Senf zur Bockwurst, bzw. zu meiner Story dazuzugeben ;) Na denn, Kapitel 15 wird kommen...mmh...hehehe...freut euch drauf...vielleicht...oder...ähm...nicht... . 


	15. Flaschendrehen in Lorien

A/N: Sooo, nach nun beinahe zweiwöchiger Abstinenz beglücke *lol...na ja, wie man's nimmt* ich euch mal wieder mit einem neuen, chaosreichen Kapitel meiner Parodie...ich hoffe, irgendjemand in den unendlichen Weiten der Galaxie liest sich das durch und bringt noch dazu die Kraft auf, eine Review abzutippen *g* (ich weiß, was ich wieder von euch abverlange...) Macht ein kleines Stoffpferd glücklich! R/R please... ;-)  
  
Ach ja, und wie immer: nicht zu ernst nehmen, das ist ne Parodie - auf die Genrezeile verweis  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 15: Flaschendrehen in Lorien  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Oma Galadriels kleinem Hexentempel schwiegen die Gefährten. Vielleicht lag es an der allgemeinen guten Laune, der bergbausmogfreien Luft oder daran, dass alle verzweifelt herauszufinden versuchten, ob Haldir ein Furunkel am Zeigefinger hatte. Aliera meinte, es wäre eine Folge Haldirs besessenem Döneressens, doch Maya vermutete eher, dass es nur eine Anhäufung von Hornhaut an seinem Nasebohrfinger war. Wie dem auch sei, das Tanzkomitee von Lorien führte die Gefährten bald zu der riesigen Stadt, auf Mallornbäumen errichtet und ließ sie wie bei einem Erschießungskommando aufstellen. "Pass auf, Maya, gleich zieht sie wieder ihre Telepathieshow ab", murmelte Aliera gelassen, als Galadriel langsam Schritt für Schritt mit ihrem senilen Ehemann, der ganze zwei Wörter pro Stunde schnell sprach, die Treppe hinabgestiegen kam und dann vor der versammelten Mannschaft stehen blieb. Das war zugegeben nicht gerade der ehrenhafte Anblick der Retter Mittelerdes: Legolas' Hosen rutschten als hätte er seinen ganzen Hintern mit Gleitmittel eingesalbt, Knut-Gimli hatte einen beulenreichen Schädel und eine äußerst interessante Pobackenform, die Hobbits sahen live noch um ein dreifaches kleiner aus, als erwartet, Boromir umgab eine duftende Wolke und zu allem Übel war der alte Sack von einem Pyrotechniker nicht mehr dabei. Galadriel vermutete, dass Gandalf keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, einen auf Kindergärtnerin zu machen, und deshalb wohl abgehauen sei.  
  
Mayas Magen knurrte ungeduldig, Lorien und seine psychopatischen Einwohner hin oder her, gegen die leckeren Döner, die hier mampffertig produziert wurden, konnte man nichts sagen! Doch als sie schon den trägen Celeborn auch nur den Mund aufmachen sah (dies tat er in der Geschwindigkeit, in der Lutz den Caradhras erklommen hatte...mehr muss man dazu nicht sagen, oder?), wusste sie, dass es recht lange dauern würde, bis sie etwas zwischen die unbehaarten Kiefer bekam.  
  
"Wooo isssst Gandaaaalf...denn es verlaaaaangt miiich seeeehr danaaaach, mit iiihm zu spreeeecheeeen.", plapperte er in einem Heidentempo, wie Galadriel fand. Sie war schon schlimmeres von ihrem Ehegatten gewohnt. Einmal war der Küchenherd angebrannt, als sie eine ihrer Mixturen zusammenbrauen wollte und sie fragte Celeborn nach dem Feuerlöscher. Nur, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er nicht wusste, wo sich das gewünschte Objekt befand, hatte er einen halben Tag benötigt und halb Lorien wurde angebrutzelt. Tja, und wie wir alle wissen, brennen Mallornbäume verdammt gut! Galadriel schaute Aragorn einmal an, blinzelte dann zu Legolas hinüber, der noch immer verzweifelt mit dem Gummibund seiner Unterhose zu kämpfen hatte und sprach dann mit einem mystischen Klang in der Stimme: "Er ist in den Schatttttten gestürzt..."  
  
"Stimmt, Omalein...können wir jetzt was futtern, ich hab Hunger", warf Maya genervt ein, doch die Herrin des Lichts ignorierte das kleine Fellbündel. Sie laberte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, während sie versuchte, die Gedanken der Gefährten zu lesen. Angefangen hatte sie bei Merry, in dessen Spatzenhirn immer wieder die Afri-Cola Melodie hoch- und runterlief und als Untertitel stets eingeblendet wurde: "Beim heiligen Hobbit von Sackheim, ich muss dringend für noch kleinere Hobbits...!" Verwirrt wandte Galadriel nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit Pippin zu, der apathisch auf Celeborns Hauslatschen schielte. "Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Schuhe trage...sieht ja aus wie bei einer Transvestitenshow." Als Galadriel diese Gedanken las, warf sie den Füßen ihres Gatten einen unbemerkt auffälligen Blick zu, wechselte dann zum Hobbit und wieder auf Celeborn und zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie die erotische Ausstrahlung, die von verlausten, fusseligen Hobbitfüßen ausging. Dann schaute sie ins Gehirn des nächsten Winzlings: Sam. Sie bekam ein neues Rezept für Rosenkohlsuppe mit und notierte es sich unbemerkt auf einem Schmierzettel, den sie immer in der großen Tasche ihres Hauskittels mit sich trug. Celeborn mochte zwar keinen Rosenkohl, aber bevor er seinen Einspruch aussprechen konnte, war die Suppe eh schon fertig gekocht und er musste sie auslöffeln, ob er wollte oder nicht! Ja, Galadriel konnte schon ne echte Foltermeisterin sein, aber das machte sie auch so liebenswert! Dann wand sie sich an Maya, die einen Sabberfaden an der Unterlippe träufeln hatte, der vom hohen Mallornbaum aus beinahe den Waldboden berührte. In ihrem Gehirn blendete eine kleine Leinwand immer wieder das Bild von einem Döner mit doppelt Fleisch ein.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend schenkte sie dem letzten Kleinwüchsigen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Frodo starrte schon die ganze Zeit wie benommen auf Galadriels Ausschnitt und seine Augen traten weit aus den Höhlen hervor. Als sich die Elbe einen Blick in seine Gedanken erlaubte, sah sie nur eine ebene Linie eines Gehirnstrommessers und hörte einen lauten, durchdringenden Piepton. Prima, der Ringträger war schon durch einen leichten Push-Up Effekt ihres Nachthemdes außer Gefecht zu setzen, würde Sauron so etwas anziehen, könnte er ihm leicht den Ring der Macht abnehmen. Ihr nächster durchdringender Blick galt Little Boromir, dir wieder und wieder dachte: "Ich stinke doch nicht wirklich, was haben die alle nur, an seinem Körpergeruch erkennt man den Tapferen..." Galadriel schnüffelte zwei- drei Mal und rümpfte die Nase. Tapfer hin, tapfer her, Boromir hätte sich einen Deoroller zum Weihnachtsfest wünschen sollen.  
  
Weiter zu Aragorn: Er schien der einzige zu sein, der sich von den Gefährten wirklich Gedanken um Gandalf zu machen schien, jedenfalls schwebten in seinem Geiste Nacktbilder des alten Kerls herum und er dachte dabei: "Verdammt...ich hätte es wissen müssen, das er auf mich scharf ist, als er in Bruchtal seine tattrige Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und..."  
  
Galadriel schaute schnell weg. Ihr Wald war schließlich kein Spielplatz für unjugendfreie Gedanken! Stattdessen wand sie sich an Nienor, die immer wieder einen sträflichen Blick auf Aragorns Hose warf. "Blöde Arwen...dass die sich auch immer wieder die schnuckeligsten aller Försterlehrlinge aussucht...würde zu gern mal wissen, wie lang..." Peeeeeeep! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Am liebsten hätte Galadriel die Gefährten mit den versautesten Gedanken gleich hinunter zu Haldirs Tanzschule geschickt, wo sie in Baströckchen Hula-Hula tanzen konnten, bis jeder schlimme Gedanke aus ihrem Hirn entwichen war. Innerlich seufzend wand sie sich nun an den, von dem sie erwartet hatte, etwas Taktgefühl und Ehrenvolles in den Gedanken zu lesen: Legolas! "Vielleicht hat sie mir auf dem Caradhras mit Absicht den Gürtel vom Leib gerissen...", dachte der Elb und umklammerte den Bund seiner Leggins fester, "Ich hoffe, sie denkt nicht von mir, dass Haldir und ich..."  
  
Stop! Das konnte doch nicht so weitergehen! Das war doch nicht der Swingerclub aus Bruchtal unter der Führung Elronds...oder doch? Galadriel seufzte, sie hätte dem Schleifchenbesessenen nie die Erlaubnis geben dürfen, die Gemeinschaft zusammenzustellen, aber er hatte gebettelt und an ihrem Rockzipfel (Galadriel wettete Celeborns Toupet darauf, dass der Halbelb damals drunter geschaut hatte) geklebt wie ein Schmutzfleck auf Gandalfs Mäntelchen. Na ja, wie dem auch sei, den Zwerg hatte sie noch nicht ihrer Gehirnröntgentherapie ausgesetzt und das holte sie schnell nach. "Ich muss vorsichtig sein...die haben hier doch alle nen Knall...wetten, die mischen mir so ein Gebräu ins Essen, das Bartausfall verursacht...oder noch schlimmer, das mich zu einem willenlosen Tanzsklaven Haldirs macht?" Die Elbe war durch und durch amüsiert von dem gepanzerten Gesichtsfellbündel und wand sich zuletzt an Aliera.  
  
Sie erwiderte eiskalt den stierenden Blick und grinste breit. In ihren Gedanken sah Galadriel nur eine große Betonmauer, auf der mit orkischem Graffiti in allen Variationen geschrieben stand: "Ich weiß, dass du meine Gedanken liest, Omaschätzchen..."  
  
Galadriel legte augenblicklich ihre spitzen Öhrchen an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dass diese kleine Möchtegernenkelin ihr immer den Spaß verderben musste. Schnell fuchtelte die Herrin Loriens mit ihren Händen herum und knockte dabei Celeborn fast aus. "Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh", gab er daraufhin gemächlich von sich und hob eine Hand, die in 250 Jahren an seiner Stirn ankommen und über die unlängst verschwundene Beule streichen sollte... .  
  
"Wisst ihr, ihr solltet euch ein wenig ausruhen, der Weg war sicherlich kräftezehrend für euch..."  
  
"Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Gardinentantchen...", plapperte Pippin mehr oder weniger unüberlegt los. Gardinentantchen? Ihr Kleid bestand aus Fliegenfenstergage und nicht aus Gardinenstoff...immer diese unwissenden, törichten Hobbits. Celeborn hatte den Arm mittlerweile ein einhalb Millimeter gehoben, als Galadriel die Gefährten hastig wegführte. "Was willst du denn jetzt mit uns anstellen? Schnallst du Maya auf einen Kasten und zersägst sie in ein Dutzend Teile?", fragte Aliera unbeeindruckt, bekam vom Hobbit aber einen kräftigen Fußtritt ans Schienbein. "Du sollst sie doch nicht immer auf solche Ideen bringen...wenn du wüsstest, wie es ist, plötzlich nicht nur eine Persönlichkeits- sondern Ganzkörperspaltung zu erleiden..." "Still", sagte Galadriel verärgert, "Lasst mich einen Vorschlag machen..."  
  
"Yo, Lady, nur noch eine Frage, gibt's hier auch irgendwo ein Raucherabteil?", fragte Aragorn und deutete mit seiner bereits gefüllten Pfeife auf das "Rauchen verboten" - Schild, das an jedem Baum im Umkreis von 12 Meilen angetackert worden war. "Habt ihr noch die alte Dartanlage?", warf Legolas neugierig ein. "Oh, wenn der Hosenrutschelb Dart spielen darf, will ich aber auch ein paar Bausteine zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen...dieser Stadt fehlt es eindeutig an handfester Zwergenarbeit."  
  
"Deine Zwergenarbeit liegt bereits irgendwo in Lorien im Gebüsch, Pressschädel!", meckerte Legolas. "Ich warne dich Elb, noch so ein Spruch und bei dir wird mehr hängen als nur deine Hosen...", brodelte Knut und wünschte sich in diesem Moment Elronds hochhackigen Gartenstiefel herbei, die mit den Glitzersteinchen drauf, versteht sich, um diesem Elben in den Hintern zu hacken. (aus seiner Sichthöhe hätte er maximal Legolas' strammes Wädchen anstubsen können...nicht sehr wirkungsvoll) "Du meinst, wie deine Arschbacke?", schleuderte der Elb zurück. "Jetzt hört auf, oder ich stecke euch in rosa Strampler und verdonnere euch zu Tangounterricht bei Haldir!", drohte Galadriel und die Streithühnchen, sowie der ganze alkoholabhängige, nikotinbedürftige Rest der Gemeinschaft schwieg augenblicklich still. "Wir werden jetzt Flaschendrehen spielen...damit ihr mal vom Frustbalken absteigt!", beschwichtigte die Elbe im Nachthemd weiter. "Flaschendrehen? Das heißt, wir legen Legolas in die Mitte eines Kreises und drehen an ihm herum?", stänkerte Knut-Gimli weiter. Legolas stellte sich vor, wie er den Fellbatzen zuerst skalpieren und anschließend pökeln würde und beruhigte sich einigermaßen.  
  
Zwar war der alte Stockschwinger nicht mehr unter ihnen, aber man wusste ja nicht, was Galadriel in ihrem Nachtschränkchen aufbewahrte, womit man einen Elben wundprügeln konnte. Celeborn schien ihm schon so einer zu sein, der Schläge mochte, auch wenn der Schmerzensschrei erst ertönte, wenn zwei Jahre vergangen waren. Jaja, Elben hatten ja ewig Zeit, und Celeborn kostete das so richtig aus. Einmal war er "nur mal kurz" auf der Toilette verschwunden, kam dann aber erst wieder heraus, als Gandalfs Bart bereits um 300 Meter gewachsen war.  
  
Nun ja, gesagt getan, die Gefährten und Galadriel setzten sich zu einem Kreis zusammen auf das von Galadriel eigens angebaute Haschischfeld und legten ihren Wasserkrug (natürlich den leeren...sonst macht man sich ja beim Drehen nass...) in die Mitte. Flaschen waren keine aufzufinden, wahrscheinlich wurde in Lorien gerade ein Drogenscreening durchgeführt, bei dem alle Waldelben fleißig in ein Fläschchen strullern mussten. Celeborn spielte nicht mit, weil er a) noch zu beschäftigt damit war, den Arm zu seiner Stirn zu heben und b) der Krug bei seinem laaangsamen Drehen einschlief. "Ihr kennt die Spielregeln? Bevor der Krug gedreht wird, muss eine Aufgabe gestellt werden, die derjenige auszuführen hat, auf den der Krug zeigt. Weigern gibt's nicht, wenn doch, zwinge ich euch allesamt dazu, ein Kleidungsstück abzulegen!", fasste Galadriel noch mal zusammen.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen!", warf Aragorn ein, als er sah, wie sehr der Elb mit den Baumwollleggins zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
"Ich, ich will anfangen!", rief Maya sogleich begeistert und drehte den Krug, ohne auf Galadriels Genehmigung zu warten. Während der Krug seine müden Runden drehte, sprach der Hobbit mit mächtiger Stimme: "Der, auf den das Krügelchen zeigt, muss mir einen Döner aus Haldirs Kebab holen!" Bamm - Boromir hatte die Arschkarte gezogen und machte sich fluchend und luftverpestend auf den Weg zu Haldir. Maya grinste indes zufrieden und flocht sich die Fußhaare zu variablen Zöpfchen. Legolas bewunderte die Kreationen auf den schmutzigen Füßen und fragte Maya über all ihre Haarflechttechniken aus. Aliera saß ihm gegenüber und wünschte sich in diesem Moment, Mayas behaarte Füße zu haben...denen schenkte er schon seit geraumer Zeit mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als der Halbelbin. Nach längerem Warten stolzierte Boromir mit der Fladenbrotspezialität zu den anderen und überreichte ihn dem Hobbit feierlich. Maya lechzte, sabberte wie Elronds guter alter Exwachschnuffihund und riss Boromir das Essen aus der Hand.  
  
"Pfui...kein doppelt Fleisch?", beschwerte sie sich nach einigen Bissen, doch Boromir, der wohl aus einer Stinktierfamilie zu stammen schien, zuckte mit den verschwitzten Achseln und murmelte: "Hast du nicht gesagt...", bevor er den Krug anstubste. "Der, auf den der Krug zeigt, muss sich einen Bart wachsen lassen..." Augenblicklich beschwerten sich alle weiblichen, hobbitischen und elbischen Mitglieder des Ringträgerclubs und plädierten dafür, eine neue Aufgabe zu stellen. Für seine dumme Idee musste Boromir sich seiner Lieblingsweste entledigen. Was für ein Anblick, riesige Schweißringe, wogegen Andreas Türck ein echter Witz gewesen wäre, breiteten sich unter den muskelbepackten Armen des "Gondor's Man of the Year" aus. Aliera vermutete, dass, wenn er sich auch noch das Hemd ausziehen würde, eine Überflutung Lorien heimsuchen würde, sozusagen wäre Celeborn dann "vom Schweiße verspült", während er in Rekordtempo den Finger hob. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, allein bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Boromir, frisch und munter, ignorierte die ängstlichen Blicke der anderen und schubste den Krug erneut an, mit den Worten: "Der, auf den der Krug zeigt, muss Gandalf eine Gedenkhymne widmen..."  
  
Wieder so was Blödes, aber keiner wollte, dass er sich weiter auszog und so ließen sie diese Aufgabe gelten. Der Krug drehte und drehte, bis er bei Aragorn Halt machte. "Nein, bitte nicht Aragorn...als der zuletzt den Mund zum Singen öffnete, ließ sich eine Schneedecke auf uns hernieder!", jammerte Merry sofort, doch Frodo flüsterte ihm warnend zu: "Willst du etwa, dass es diesmal eine Schweißdecke sein wird? So wird es geschehen, wenn Boromirs Aufgabe wieder verweigert wird..." Die Hobbits erzitterten bei dieser düsteren Prophezeiung und ließen es geschehen. Der hutlose Förster stellte sich unerwartet hin, als wäre er in der 3. Klasse und müsste eines dieser numenorischen Wanderlieder vor den Mitschülern singen. Nach vierfachem Räuspern begann er zu trällern: "Kumba yaaaaa my Lord...kumba yaaaaa..."  
  
Galadriel spürte schon, wie sich der Zahnstein von ihrer Knabberleiste löste, so markerweichend war Aragorns Gesang und sofort winkte sie ab: "Schon gut, lieber Schwiegerenkel, du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt...wenn wir dann bitte weitermachen können..."  
  
Aliera hatte sich vorsorglich Ohrenstöpsel in die spitzen Lauscher gesteckt, um vom glaszerberstenden Auftritt Aragorns verschont zu bleiben. Dummerweise bekam sie so auch nicht Galadriels beendende Worte und Aragorns nächste Aufgabenstellung mit. (vor allen Dingen, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich eine Strähne des blonden Haares zu flechten.) "Der, auf den der Krug zeigt, muss jemanden in der Runde küssen!", sagte Aragorn feierlich und zwinkerte Nienor unbemerkt zu. Alle hielten den Atem an. Zwar waren sie jetzt schon ne ganze Weile zusammen unterwegs, aber intime Bindungen war noch keiner eingegangen...abgesehen von Gandalf, aber der war ja jetzt mit seinem Balrögchen unter einer Decke. Zudem waren die Gefährten froh, dass der alte Knochen nicht mehr da war, er hatte definitiv den faltigsten Mund Mittelerdes und noch dazu wusste keiner, wie locker seine dritten Zähne saßen. Der Krug leierte vor sich hin und kam, mit der Öffnung auf Legolas haltend, zum Stehen. Aragorn und Nienor knurrten leise vor sich hin.  
  
Der Elb saß unschlüssig da und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf den Knien herum, während seine Blicke durch die Spielgemeinschaft wanderten. Knut-Gimli hatte sich schon vorsorglich den Bart vor dem Mund zusammengeknotet, man konnte ja nie wissen, auf was für verrückte Ideen dieser blonde Lulatsch kommen könnte. Boromir war zwar nicht gänzlich abgeneigt, aber allein sein Atem hätte die edlen Mundbakterien des Elben absterben lassen. Galadriel hatte sich schon siegessicher den Pflegelippenstift herausgeholt und mithilfe ihres Handspiegels aufgetragen, als sich Legolas kurzerhand nach vorn beugte und der geistesungegenwärtigen Aliera einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen drückte...einen sehr langen Schmatzer. Der Halbelbin kullerten vor lauter Schreck beinahe die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen, als sie das Gesicht des Elben plötzlich in vierdimensionaler Ansicht vor sich hatte und seine Lippen spürte. Als er sich nach einiger Zeit (in etwa in so einer Zeit, die Celeborn zum Niesen benötigte) wieder von ihr löste, hatte Aliera ihre Lippen karpfenähnlich gespitzt und starrte noch immer fassungslos vor sich hin.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...!", schnauzte Galadriel plötzlich los und kickte den Krug den Baum hinunter, "Das Spiel macht mit euch einfach keinen Spaß", fuhr sie fort und stapfte beleidigt davon.  
  
"Mmh, und was jetzt?", fragte Maya nach einer Zeit des bedrückten Schweigens.  
  
"Schauen wir Celeborn zu, ob er es bis morgen früh schafft, seine Beule anzutatschen!", schlug Pippin enthusiastisch vor und alle Hobbits sprangen sogleich auf und folgten ihm. Räuspernd verdrückte sich Nienor mit Aliera zur Cocktailbar von Lorien, während Aragorn, Boromir und Legolas herumsaßen und Löcher (die später als Golflöcher in Lothlorien benutzt werden sollten) in den Boden starrten... .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Und nun? Na? Nana? Nanana? Schreibt ihr mal endlich ne Review *drängel* Ja, ich weiß, Geduld ist eine Tugend...wer sagt, dass Stoffpferde tugendhaft agieren? *lol* Nicht wundern, hab mich erst gerade mit Eierschecke überfressen, da laber ich immer ein bisschen Blödsinn...*räusper*...Kapitel 16 wird kommen...wenn ihr fleißig reviewt! 


	16. Spieglein, Spieglein an der Baumwurzel?

A/N: Jaja, ich weiß, ich hab mir mal wieder viel zu lange Zeit gelassen für ein Update, aber beschwert euch mal nicht, hier ist ja das neue Chap...*was lange währt, wird gut, heißt es ja...öhm...na ja, muss ja nicht überall zutreffen...lol* Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und Kommentare *sich verbeug* vielen lieben Dank an meine Stammleser *lol* und an die, die sich durchgerungen haben, ne Reviewpremiere zu feiern *g* (provozierend zu Maria guck) Noch was, bevor ihr lesen und hoffentlich wieder lachen könnt: Dieses Chap widme ich Maria, dem Knuddelhamster *sei ganz lieb umärmelt*, weil sie eine arge Erkältung hat und die HdR Extended Edition erst zum Weihnachtsfest bekommt!!!  
  
So...boah, ich glaub das war bisher mein längstes Vorwort...na ja, lesen und reviewen bitte *fleh*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Kapitel 16: Spieglein, Spieglein an der...Baumwurzel?  
  
Es ward Nacht in Lorien, die Nachtigall sang ihr einsames Lied und die riesigen Mallornbäume rauschten im Wind...und Celeborns Hand hatte sich ganze 0,5 cm seiner Stirn genähert! Ja, es konnten noch Wunder im Goldenen Wald geschehen! Nach dem aufregenden Flaschendrehen hatten die Hobbits gemeinsam ein kleines Wetttrinken veranstaltet. Nachdem Merry zweimal wiederbelebt werden musste, wurde er schließlich zum Sieger auserkoren. Der Met aus Lorien hatte es wahrlich in sich...dagegen war Elronds gut gebunkerter Honigwein nur Kindergeburtstagslimonade. Maya, Merry, Frodo und Sam hatten sich alle schon auf kuschelig weichen Kissen, die Oma Galadriel selbst zusammengestrickt (war nicht zu übersehen, selbst Onki Elrond ohne seine 250-fach vergrößernde Lesebrille hätte besser stricken können, als sie, deprimierend, aber wahr) hatte, niedergelassen und schlummerten vor sich hin, träumten von gefüllten Champignons und stellten sich in ihrer Trunkenheit vor, wie Sauron wohl mit Wimpern aussehen würde.  
  
Pippin reiherte sich indes die etwas dämliche Seele aus dem Leib, noch dazu alles in Celeborns geliebten Fischteich! (ein echter Fischreiher, sozusagen) "Ha, schau mal Aliera, noch einer, der Galadriels Mikrowellenabendbrot nicht vertragen hat...", murmelte Nienor und grinste wie immer breit und schadenfroh. Tröstend klopfte die angehende Försterin (schließlich war sie erst Azubi im 20. Lehrjahr) dem Hobbit auf die Schulter und musste wohl aus Versehen den "Drück-mich-und-ich-zeige-dir-was- mein-Magen-nicht-vertragen-hat" - Knopf betätigt haben, denn Pippin hielt seinen Kopf über den Teich gesenkt, als schon der Morgen an- (Celeborns Antatschgeschwindigkeit hatte nun fast den Höhepunkt erreicht) und er sich immer noch erbrach. Die beiden Freundinnen kümmerte dies jedoch wenig, im Gegenteil, Nienor stand kopfschüttelnd und moralpredigtenhaltend neben dem Kerl, anstatt ihm endlich Legolas' leeren Köcher hinzureichen, damit er nicht den ganzen Teich einsaute. (immer diese sozial mitfühlenden Ringgemeinschaftskollegen...grenzte ja schon fast an Hobbit-Mobbing, das in höheren Kreisen später als Hobbing bezeichnet wurde.)  
  
Aliera hatte noch immer diese "Küss-mich-ich-bin-ein-Karpfen" - Schnute auf den Lippen und starrte apathisch in den Nachthimmel hinauf. "Hey, Karpfenschnute, was ist, ich dachte, wir gehen einen trinken?", hörte sie Nienors Stimme aus einer weit entfernten Galaxie zu ihr sprechen.  
  
Bei dem Stichwort "trinken" erreichte der einstige Lieblingsteich von Celeborn dem Übereilten einen neuen Rekordfüllstand. "Och nee, du hast doch nicht etwa schon ohne mich einen hinter den Latz gekippt?", fragte Nienor enttäuscht und rüttelte an Alieras Schultern herum, bis diese langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. "Was ist denn los mit dir, hast du zu viel von Boromirs lieblichem Duft eingeatmet?", bohrte sie weiter, jetzt ernsthaft besorgt. So zerknittert hatte sie die Halbelbin noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal damals bei dieser blöden Rentnerelbenfete, die Onki Elrond vor einigen Jahren geschmissen hatte, wo es Pflicht gewesen war, Netzstrümpfe zu tragen, sonst wurde einem der Einlass verwehrt. Eigentlich war diese Fete auch nur für Elben in einem Alter von 5000 + gedacht (Hutelbalter, sozusagen), aber Nienor und Aliera hatten sich mit Maya unter die mehr oder weniger gelifteten Elben gemischt, die noch faltiger waren als Celeborns altes Akkordeon. (dass jetzt übrigens auf einem der vielen Mallornbaumdachboden lag und darauf wartete, wieder von Celeborn gespielt zu werden, aber bis der das Akkordeon einmal auseinandergezogen hatte, war die Zeit der Elben längst vorüber...Siegmund, wie das liebe Akkordeon einst getauft worden war, hoffte nun sehnsüchtig darauf, mit einem FedEx - Transportschiff einmal nach Valinor zu gelangen, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte...) Rein zur Tarnung hatten sie die Netzstrümpfe übers Gesicht gezogen, um mal wieder den eigens gehamsterten Honigweinflaschenvorrat aufzufrischen.  
  
Blöderweise hatte das mutierte Wuffilein, welches zu dieser Zeit noch mit seiner Dreikopfflötenspieleinlage Elronds Zuflucht zu einer Attraktion in Mittelerde machte, Wind von der Sache bekommen und passend für 3 Köpfe, 3 weibliche Honigweinattentäter enttarnt.  
  
Naja, Onki Elronds nervös zuckende Augenbraue hatte den Dreien damals schon prophezeit, dass die Strafe nicht zu unterschätzen sein würde. Für die nächsten 2 Monate durften sie für den immernetten "Hilfe-ich-habe-die- Kontrolle-über-meine-Augenbrauen-verloren" - Onki die Beete düngen - eigentlich nur mit vorgeschriebenem Biodünger, aber probeweise hatte Maya auf das entnacktschneckte Bohnenbeet Elronds selbstgekochten Gulasch geschüttet, worauf die Bohnen mutierten, ein überdimensionales Atomwachstum aufzeigten und empor zu den Wolken wuchsen. Hatte niemanden gestört, bis Onki Iluvatar hoch oben auf seiner aufblasbaren Gummiwolke anfing, herumzuzetern, die Bohnenranke würde mitten in seiner Badewanne stehen und ihn beim Duschen auslachen...das Auslachen steckte Elrond in die Schublade "Schizophrener Chefelb", doch das mit der Badewanne stimmte und so musste die arme wachstumsgestörte Bohnenranke gekürzt werden.  
  
Nienor verdrängte die alten Zeiten und wartete noch immer auf eine halbelbisch-sarkastische Antwort von Seiten Alieras. "Na was ist nun, oder hast du auch etwas von Galadriels Mallornblütenpüree gekostet?"  
  
"Nein...aber etwas viiiieel Süßeres...", schwärmte Karpfenschnütchen.  
  
"Wieso, hatte Legolas nen gezuckerten Zahnpflegekaugummi im Mund?"  
  
"Nein, du Dödel...aber er...ui...was für ein Mann..."  
  
"Mann? Ich dachte, er sei ein Elb...", stichelte Nienor unbeeindruckt (allein schon, weil sie neidisch bis zum Dunkelgrünwerden war, weil Aragorn sie nicht mit seinem gondorischen Lippenabdruck gesegnet hatte). "Ja, das auch, kannst mal sehen 2 in 1...ätsch, dein komischer Hobbyförster hat ja nicht einmal spitze Ohren und noch dazu Fell im Gesicht!", gab Aliera genervt zurück. "Das nennt man Bart...B-A-R-T...nur richtige Männer..." "...sind behaart wie ein Yak im Winter?", endete die Halbelbin grinsend den Satz. "Tz...wir werden ja noch sehen, wer von uns beiden zuletzt lacht", schnaubte Nienor beleidigt und stapfte allein und wutentbrannt in Richtung lothlorischer Minibar.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit saßen die beiden Gondorboys allein im einstigen Krugdrehkreis und spielten Elb-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht auf Celeborns altem Spielbrett. Legolas, der wasserstoffblonde Elb mit frischgeflochtenen Haaren war schon vor einiger Zeit abgehauen, wie er sagte, um in Ruhe um Gandalf, den jetzt wohl Bartlosen, zu trauern. (Aragorn vermutete aber eher, dass der grünblättrige Elb ohne Strumpfhosen wohl eher der kleinen Halbelbin nachstellte...und diesmal würde wohl mehr draufgehen als nur sein Gürtel...) Boromir, der jetzt wohl schon die 23. Runde hintereinander verloren hatte, saß plötzlich zitternd da und seine beinah-behaarten Lippen bebten. "Boromir, was hast du denn nun schon wieder? Spiel ein bisschen auf deiner Tute oder was immer dieses bananenförmige Ding darstellen soll und komm auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück", philosophierte Aragorn. "Das ist ein Horn und keine Tute...bei wem hattest du nur Musikunterricht, du ungehobelte Attrappe eines Weihnachtsmanns?", heulte der Bär (gut, er war nicht so groß wie Onkel Beorn, aber Boromir roch auf jeden Fall so).  
  
"Nanana, werde hier mal nicht so frech, nur weil du nicht verlieren oder auf deiner komischen Mundharmonika spielen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich, Aragorn, Oberförster und Aushilfekönig von Gondor, beleidigen kannst!", fuhr ihn der Zahngekrönte an. "Entschuldige, es ist nur so...deprimierend...alles so aussichtslos..."  
  
Aragorn, der nicht wirklich schnallte, wovon der zartbesaitete Kerl aus Minas Tirith sprach, legte tröstend seinen Arm um ihn (wünschte sich jedoch augenblicklich ein Paar von Legolas' "Zwergen-Antatsch-Silikon-Handschuhen" herbei oder wenigstens eine von Onki Elronds blumenförmigen Wäscheklammern, die er sich auf die Nase hätte zwacken können) und sagte: "Keine Sorge, nur nicht den Mut verlieren, wir werden schon jemanden finden, der dein Geruchsproblem in den Griff bekommt...und wenn wir dir in Saurons Folterkammer die Achselhaare, Schweißsammelstelle Nummer eins, weglasern lassen...wir finden einen Weg..." Boromir weinte bittere (oder wohl eher saure) Tränen und saute so Aragorns 200 Silbertaler teure Försterkutte gehörig ein. (wo war nur Gandalfs Rotzmantel, wenn man ihn brauchte, hm?) Nichtsdestotrotz ließ der Waldspaziergänger die Heulnummer Boromirs über sich ergehen, versprach ihm, dass er ihn die nächsten Spielrunden gewinnen lassen würde und überredete ihn, einen mit ihm trinken zu gehen. Für die Lembas-Wodka Mixtur war Lorien schließlich berühmt! (obwohl Galadriel das Rezept einst aus Onki Elronds Schnapsbrennstube gemopst hatte, während Celeborn den Bruchtal Chef in ein...sagen wir, recht langwieriges Gespräch verwickelte...eigentlich hatte er nur nach der Uhrzeit gefragt, aber ehe die Worte über seine, noch immer von der Mallornbaumrindenallergie, die er jedes Jahr im Frühling bekam, geschwollenen Lippen kamen, war Galadriel schon längst von ihrem Beutezug zurückgekehrt.)  
  
Während die gondorischen Gesangsknaben sich, wie Nienor, zur Minibar begaben, stiefelte Legolas nervös auf und ab, spielte vor lauter Aufregung "Stein-Papier-Lembaszerschneider" mit einem recht schweigsamen Mallornbaum, und wartete darauf, dass Aliera ihm über den Weg laufen würde. Sie war sicherlich stinkig auf ihn zu sprechen wegen dieser Kussattacke von vorhin, aber was hätte er denn tun sollen? Er war schließlich auch nur ein unsterblicher Waldelb, der Gefühle hatte...und einen dreifach verstärkten Bogen mit aerodynamischer Form, den man vielerlei einsetzen konnte, zum Beispiel als Zupfinstrument bei einer von Elronds langweiligen Pyjamaparties oder als Zwergen-wegschnipps-Instrument.  
  
Der Elb seufzte laut und kramte in seiner Legginstasche nach seiner Migränepille für den Abend, als plötzlich Aliera verschüchtert vor ihm stand und verlegen zu Boden schaute. "H...hallo...", stammelte er und seine micromäßigen Nackenhärchen stellten sich vor lauter Nervosität auf. (hätten sich Knut-Gimlis Nackenhärchen aufgestellt, hätte man ihn wohl eher für ein Stachelschwein, als für einen Zwerg mit eingedrücktem Haupt gehalten.)  
  
Legolas hatte vor Überraschung nicht mehr auf seine flockig-rutschige Leggins geachtet, die nun bedrohlich weit herabrutschte und beinahe seinen elbischen Wunderknochen entblößte. Rechtzeitig hatte er sie gepackt und fast bis zu den Achseln hochgezogen, so ein Mist aber, dass es eine Hüftleggins war! "Interessante Spiele haben die hier...in Lorien...", begann Aliera vorsichtig. "Meinst du die wuschelig-puschelige Plüschrutschbahn vom Mallornbaum bis zum Waldboden oder die hochtechnologische Dartanlage mit Celeborns blonder Perücke als Zielscheibe?", fragte Legolas begeistert bei dem Gedanken an diesen großen Spielplatz für Elben. Das einzige, was Lorien noch fehlte, war eine Hulahupfreifenanlage, aber die sollte spätestens in den nächsten 100 Jahren installiert werden, da Haldir diese für die Tanzaufführungen seiner Elben- Aerobic Gruppe benötigte. "Opi Celeborn hat auch ne blonde Perücke? Ich dachte, er hat nur silbern und weiß...", murmelte Aliera überrascht. "Nein, nein, er hat sogar noch eine rote, aber die setzt er nur auf, wenn Faschingszeit ist...genau wie seine Miniatur-Sauron-Kontaktlinsen...er erschreckt zu gern Galadriel damit.", schlaumeierte unser Lieblingselb.  
  
"Ach so ist das...nein, ich meinte eher...das Krugdrehen...", stammelte sie nun schüchtern und Legolas fühlte sich wie Saurons Frühstücksmüsli (mit Betakarotin, das die Sehkraft verstärkte...schließlich hatte der Dunkelrosa Herrscher nur noch ein Guckerchen), denn seine Knie wurden weich und drohten nachzugeben.  
  
"Ähem...ja, weißt du...das war so, entschuldige den Kuss...aber ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst hätte küssen sollen...denn..."  
  
Alieras Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll auf und ohne, dass sie es so recht mitbekam, spitzten sich ihre Lippen erneut zur Karpfenschnute. "Schließlich...hat Knut dieses verlauste Gestrüpp vor dem Mund, die Hobbits müssten vorher auf eine Leiter steigen, Aragorn war ja schon vorher dran mit Krugdrehen, Boromir duftete abschreckend genug, und Nienor...war damit beschäftigt, Aragorn nachzulechzen...also...blieb mir ja keine andere Wahl...", redete er sich heraus und Aliera runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn. "Und was ist mit meinem Omamachen...sie mag zwar alt sein und am Haaransatz etwas verkrustet, aber trotzdem stellen ihr die Elben nach...", fragte sie herausfordernd. Legolas rann der kristallklare und parfümierte Schweiß von der Stirn, er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht als Liebhaber von einer Onki- Elrond-Terroristin outen... .  
  
"Nun...äh...hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie eine meterdicke Schicht Pflegemittelchen auf ihre Lippen aufgetragen hatte? Ich dachte mir nur, o, die hat bestimmt Herpes und na ja...", stammelte er nervös, "und außerdem...war Haldir ja auch nicht da...", sagte er und Alieras Kussschnute verwandelte sich binnen Sekunden in ein Flunschgesicht. "Haldir?", wiederholte Aliera ungläubig, dann presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und trat Legolas heftig auf den kleinen Zeh, sodass der Elb einen Schmerzensschrei von sich gab und sich sicher war, eine Zehenprothese benötigen zu müssen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Entsetzens von sich zu geben stapfte Aliera wütend davon, Zielkoordinaten: Minibar.  
  
Während ihr verehrter Ehegatte Celeborn noch immer angestrengt damit beschäftigt war, seinem Schmerzensschrei nachzugehen, begab sich Galadriel, Tante des Lichts, auf die Suche nach dem Krug, den sie vorher dummerweise vom hohen Baum heruntergekickt hatte. Und das nur wegen diesem Elben, der in Liebesdingen wohl noch grünblättrig hinter den Ohren war, sonst hätte er auf jeden Fall eher sie, Inhaberin eines funkelsteinchenbesetzten Ringes, geküsst als Aliera. "Dabei hab ich noch nicht einmal meinen Hobbyzauberkasten herausgeholt", sagte sie nun zu sich selbst und hielt Ausschau nach dem Krug, den sie einst von einer nervtötenden Tupperwarekorrespondentin aus Valinor abgekauft hatte, damit diese nicht ständig in Lorien auftauchte und einen auf Klingelputzer machte.  
  
Und siehe da, dort lag das Schmuckstück von einer trichterförmigen Kloschüssel ja! Früher, als ihre Gelenke noch nicht bei jedem Atemzug aus der Gelenkpfanne gesprungen waren, kurzgesagt, als sie noch jung war, hatte sie im Nachwuchsrugbyteam der Noldor mitgespielt. Sie war die Beste im Team gewesen, vor allen Dingen der Tritt an die Rugbymurmel (irgend so ein Depp hatte Saurons Gesicht draufgemalt) gelang ihr immer perfekt. Tja, und wie man sieht konnte sie immer noch sehr gut drauftreten (einer der vielen Gründe, warum Celeborn ihr nie widersprach). Seufzend bückte sich die Geschäftsführerin Loriens ins Gebüsch und fasste den Krug an. "Verdammt...total schmantig das Teil...ich muss es wohl erst einmal auswaschen...", grummelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Damenbart und machte sich auf den Weg zum künstlich angelegten Wasserfall des Waldes.  
  
Onki Elrond hatte Celeborn nämlich vor langen Jahren schon mit seiner Besessenheit für vegetarisches Gerümpel angesteckt und unser schnellsprechender Elb schnarchte so lange absichtlich im Schlaf, bis ihm Galadriel erlaubte, einen kleinen Springbrunnen anzubauen, aus dem nach jahrhunderter langer Pflege schließlich ein ganzer Wasserfall wurde. Davor stand eine große, flachgefeilte Baumwurzel, die Oma Galadriel ab und an als Bügelbrett umfunktionierte. Sie schwenkte nun genervt den zugematschten Krug durch das saubere Wasser, dass sich in der Baumwurzel sammelte und fluchte in sich hinein, als sie plötzlich Klein-Frodo vor sich stehen sah und sie beschloss, ihn mächtig zu verarschen.  
  
"Oh, hallo Frodo", sagte sie mit mysteriöser Stimme, worauf der Hobbit kurz grüßend die unbepelzte Hand hob und Anstalten machte, an Galadriel vorbeizugehen. "Hey, wo willst du hin, du unhöflicher Fellsack?", kreischte sie wütend, Frodo, noch halb im Tran, wand sich stirnrunzelnd der netten lembasspendierenden Tante zu und murmelte verschlafen: "Wollte mir nur ein Glas Mufflonmilch holen, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen...also dann..."  
  
"Warte...", rief Galadriel aus, die sich den Spaß, den kleinen Hobbit zu vergackeiern, nicht entgehen lassen wollte, "Willst du in den Spiegel schauen?", fügte sie mit wieder mystisch werdender Stimme hinzu. Frodo war das ziemlich unheimlich, dieser Spiegeltrick kam ihm irgendwie aus Schneewittchen, einem alten hobbitischen Märchen, wo ein Hobbitmädchen von einer alten, hässlichen Elbenschrulle aufgemampft wird, die immerzu rief: "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Baumwurzel", bekannt vor und vorsichtig fragte er: "Was werde ich sehen?"  
  
"Dein Spiegelbild, Dödel!", sagte sie gelassen und forderte den Wachstumsgehemmten auf, mal einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Galadriel freute sich schon wie ein kleines dummes Kind darauf, dem Hobbit Angst einzujagen, indem sie die neuesten Wasser-Specialeffects aus Rohan einsetzte. Sie schüttete vor den Augen des kleinen, verängstigten Hobbits den Krug aus, dem, abgesehen vom Wasser, noch einige Matschklumpen folgten. Frodo zögerte zunächst, glotze dann aber doch in das mehr oder weniger klare Wasser. Zunächst sah er wirklich sein kleines, aber feines Hobbitgesicht, doch dann verschwand plötzlich das Bildchen und Unmengen von Orks waren zu sehen, seinen Hobbitkollegen waren die Fußhaare auf grausamste Art und Weise abgeschert worden und Legolas hatte immer noch keinen neuen Gürtel. Das Herz des Hobbits schlug gefährlich hoch, das war zu viel Aufregung auf einmal. (dummerweise bekam er nicht mit, wie Galadriel, fies in sich hineingrinsend, an 2 verschiedenen Rädchen, direkt unterhalb der Baumwurzelkante herumdrehte und so die Effekte einstellte) Das große Guckerchen von Sauron gab dem Kleinen schließlich den Rest und nervlich völlig am Ende, kippte er vornüber in die Baumwurzel. "Huch", machte Galadriel überrascht und tippte den Hobbit vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger an: Keine Reaktion...Panik machte sich im verworrenen Gehirn der Elbin breit und sie rüttelte und schüttelte Frodo wie eine Stoffpuppe durch, bis er schielend wieder aufwachte.  
  
"Was...wo...bin ich?", fragte er, noch immer schielend, "Ich hatte eine Vision, wie mir Stinkmorchel-Boromir den Einen oder Keinen Ring abnehmen wollte...stimmt das?"  
  
"Jaja...kann sein, komme erst mal wieder auf den Nadelteppich...", seufzte Galadriel erleichtert. "Das heißt, er wird den Modeschmuck an sich reißen..." "Meinetwegen...", ächzte sie, noch immer aufatmend. "Er wird die Gemeinschaft zum Zerfall bringen...", sprach Frodo weiter und sein Schielen wurde immer ärger. "Eventuell...aber nicht vor Weihnachten, hoffe ich...", sagte sie geistesabwesend, schon wieder damit beschäftigt, den Krug sauber zu schrubben. "Ich muss also allein nach Mordor gehen?", fragte er wieder und hätte er Alieras Kussmund gehabt, hätte er wie der leibliche Fischmann aus dem Anduin ausgesehen, in solch verschiedenen Winkeln standen seine Pupillen auseinander. "Wenn du meinst...aber pack dir ein paar Wanderschuhe ein, der Matsch bei den Totensümpfen verursacht Fußhaarausfall.", murmelte sie beiläufig und ließ Frodo dann allein, um den Krug wieder in den Küchenschrank zu stellen.  
  
"Und ich sage dir eins", lallte Haldir zu Aliera, als Frodo mit dem Ziel, sich zu betrinken an der Minibar eintraf, "Legolas ist nicht schwul...er hat nur Angst vor einer festen Bindung...hick...kannst ihm deswegen ja trotzdem die Leggins vom Leib reißen..."  
  
Boromir stand schon auf dem Tresen und sang gemeinsam mit Aragorn Gandalfs Klagelied: Kumba ya! Nienor lag schnarchend auf einigen Barhockern, Haldir lallte Aliera zu und hielt sich dabei an der Scotchflasche fest, um nicht vornüber zu kippen und Aliera grinste nur noch mit halbgeöffneten Augen vor sich hin, schien also auch nicht mehr das nüchternste Wesen Mittelerdes zu sein. "Mmh...scheine nicht der einzigste Gefährte mit Depressionen zu sein...", seufzte Frodo und ließ sich auf dem Barhocker nieder.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Noch ein stoffpferdlicher Kommentar: Mit Alkohol kann man keine Probleme lösen! Schaut euch lieber die HdR-DVD oder wenigstens das Video an *g*...sorry, ich laber mal wieder nur sinnloses Zeug...*lol* na denn...Kapitel 17 kommt...ohne Gnade *g* 


	17. Eine Gummibootpaddeltour auf dem Anduin

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist geprägt von einem grausamen Kindertraumata, das ich mir während der letzten Klassenfahrt zugezogen habe: Denn wir paddelten mit überaus rutschigen Schlauchbooten auf dem Fluss Elbe (was für eine schöne Bezeichnung für ein Gewässer...sabber) entlang, bis uns allen die Arme halb abschimmelten...das nur als Zusatzinfo, ich musste meine Ängste irgendwo verarbeiten *lol*  
  
Nun denn, einmal mehr wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen...lest, lacht und reviewt doch bitte *freue mich über jede noch so kleine Review, das wisst ihr doch...fleh*!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 17: Eine Gummibootpaddeltour auf dem Anduin  
  
Die Sonne weckte alles Leben in Lorien auf, und was sich der Flora und Fauna im Goldenen Wald darbot, konnte man wahrlich als Morgengrauen bezeichnen: Die Hobbits erlitten allesamt einen Fußhaarausfall wegen dem intravenös eingeführten Alkohol vom Vorabend, sodass man vor lauter Fußfusseln keinen einzigen grünen Grashalm daraus emporragen sehen konnte. Diese Härcheninvasion hätte Celeborn weitere 2575 Jahre mit Staubsaugen beschäftigt, aber dies war einer der Gründe, warum die Elben die Gestade Mittelerdes verließen...sollten sich doch diese sterblichen Racker mit dem Umweltschutz beschäftigen...  
  
Aragorn ging ihnen als gutes Beispiel voraus, indem er, als umweltbeauftragter Förster, jedes noch so kleine Rotztütchen aufhob (einmal hatte er sogar Saurons Finger in einen Plastikbeutel steril weggepackt, deswegen war der Dunkle Kerl nun auch so sauer und wollte eigentlich nur den Finger wiederhaben, der Ring war nur ein nettes Anhängsel, das ihn an den Familienausflug mit seinem Vetter Melkor in den alpidischen Gebirgshängen nahe Gondors erinnerte. Er hatte ihn beim "Schieß-den- Schneeelben-ab", einem, sagen wir, etwas hirnrissigem Spiel für wahnsinnige Dunkle Herrscher, welche die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollten, gewonnen...aber das nur als kleine Zusatzinformation am Rande...). Nun, aber weil wir gerade von Rotztütchen sprechen: Überall auf dem Boden verteilt lagen Alieras vollgeschniefte Taschentücher herum, weil sie sich am vergangenen Abend die, nun, etwas teuflische Seele wegen Legolas herausgeheult hatte. (als die eigens aus Elronds Nachtschränkchen stibitzten Rotzfahnen alle waren, musste Haldirs Schulter herhalten)  
  
Knut-Gimli hatte einen so großen Kopf von seinem Kater, dass sein quetschender Helm schon Risse bekam und Legolas güldenes Haar war überstrapaziert von Galadriels Fön, der eindeutig auf eine viel zu hohe Stufe geschalten war. Kurz gesagt: es war ein Bild des Jammers, das sich Arwens Großeltern zeigte. Galadriel, die schlechte Laune in Person, hatte den Tupperwarekrug immer noch nicht sauber bekommen und ihr Mann, der im Schneckentempo atmete, hatte endlich die Hand zur Stirn geführt und aus lauter Glücksgefühlen vergessen, warum er sie überhaupt angehoben hatte.  
  
Zu allem Übel hatte Aragorn in einen Mallornbaum mit seinem Allzweck - Taschenmesser (welches er auch einst aus Elronds Folterkammer für sadomasochistisch angehauchte Elben geklaut hatte) "A+A forever" geschnitzt und ein großes Herz drumherumgeraspelt, sodass Galadriel böse wurde, wegen der schönen Rinde und Nienor ihm sadistischerweise das mühselig mit Sekundenkleber zusammengepappte Schwert auseinander schlug. Verstehe einer diese Frauen in Försterkostümen!  
  
Die Stimmung war mies, nicht nur die von Oma Galadriel, die entsetzt über das angestellte Chaos der Gefährten war und sie sogleich zum Weitergehen drängte. "Haut bloß ab", sagte sie mit einer tiefen, bedrohlichen Stimme und zog wieder einmal ihre "Ich-beherrsche-meinen-Zauberkasten" - Show ab, indem sie sich aufbäumte, als wäre sie eine Billigattrappe von Michael Jordan und dabei grün anlief wie dieser komische blasse Kerl aus Mordor, der bei der kleinsten Provokation zu einem fetten, grünen, hässlichen Monster mutierte...wie hieß der doch gleich?...ach ja, Kulk oder so. Aliera und Maya kannten dieses "Ich-jag-euch-allen-mal-Angst-ein" - Getue der Herrin des Sparlampenlichts und waren dementsprechend unbeeindruckt, aber um nicht weiteren Ärger heraufzubeschwören, taten sie es ihren Gefährten gleich und machten sich daran, erneut ihre Sachen zu packen und in die große, weite Welt zu ziehen.  
  
Celeborn, der sich in seinem unendlichen Freudentaumel kaum noch fangen konnte, schenkte ihnen allen einen aus reiner Schaumwolle (made in Lorien) hergestellten Bademantel mit Kapuze und kleinen Rentiermustern auf den Ärmeln.  
  
Seine Ehegattin wollte mal nicht so geizig sein und schenkte jedem Gefährten eine Kleinigkeit aus ihrem Gerümpelkeller (Siegmund, das Akkordeon blieb jedoch von ihrer unerwarteten Aufräumaktion verschont und verstaubte seelenruhig weiter). Merry und Pippin bekamen jeweils eine kleine Plastestichwaffe, damit sie ihren kindlichen Spieldrang unbeschadet ausleben konnten, Sam, weil er der seriöseste der Hobbits zu sein schien, bekam ein altes elbisches Stahlseil, das Haldir einst zum Auspeitschen seiner ungehorsamen Tanzschüler benutzte. Maya, nach langem und gnadenlosem Betteln, bekam ihr langersehntes Fußmaniküre-Set und stellte begeistert fest, das es nicht nur für Fußnägel, sondern genau so gut als Zahnstocher einsetzbar war. Legolas bekam gnädigerweise auch etwas (obwohl er den Kuss der Galadriel verschmähte), und zwar einen echt künstlichen Bogen aus Eiche und dazu eine 2-er Packung Hosenträger, falls aus unerfindlichen Gründen erneut ein Gürtel abhanden kommen sollte. Boromir schenkte sie ein Fläschchen Abführmittel, Aragorn bekam einen Reise-Keuschheitsgürtel, Nienor ein Motivationsset zum Mitnehmen, Aliera einen bösen Blick, Knut- Gimli ein paar zottelige Fransen von Galadriels goldenem Achselhaar und last but not least war Frodo an der Reihe: Er bekam eine moderne Taschenlampe, aber aus reiner Verarsche redete sie ihm ein, es wäre Sternenlicht, abgefüllt in einem alten Einweckglas.  
  
"So, macht euch vom Acker, ihr nichtsnutzigen Hobby-Gefährten...und wehe ihr versaut eure Mission! Da will ich alle meine Geschenke wiederhaben", drohte die edle Elbe. "Ich hab ja gar nichts gekriegt", jammerte Aliera, noch ziemlich verkatert, herum. "Mehr als du verdient hast...", knurrte die betagte Gardinenwäscheträgerin und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. Haldir half ihnen noch dabei, die 4 Paddelboote aus Kautschuk startklar zu machen, bevor die Gemeinschaft ins Ungewisse paddelte/beziehungsweise abtrieb.  
  
"Schade, Haldir, dass wir uns wohl nicht wiedersehen werden, fand die Diskussionen mit dir echt toll", murmelte Aliera traurig, worauf der Elb ihr ein Bussi auf die Wange drückte, Legolas vor Eifersucht (jetzt nicht eifersüchtig auf Aliera, sondern auf Haldir, diesem schwuchteligen Frauenheld, schließlich hatte Legolas die Lizenz zum Aliera-Küssen und nicht der mit dem Baströckchen) fast mit seinen neuen, karierten Hosenträgern platzte und Haldir sagte: "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wegen Legolassie, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein...und wenn nicht, musst du halt ein bisschen nachhelfen", tuntete er vor sich hin und zwinkerte ihr anstößig zu. "Mmh, mal sehen", murrte Aliera, deren Kater verdammt laut in ihrem Kopf schnurrte, "Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten, weil du ne Bootsfahrt nach Valinor machst oder die Welt untergeht oder so...dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück mit deiner Billigwarenkette!"  
  
"Danke, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen", erwiderte Haldir berührt und umarmte die kleine Halbelbe zum Abschied. (Haldir plante nämlich schon damals, ein Unternehmen, basierend auf seinen Namen mit der malerischen Bezeichnung "ALDI" zu gründen, doch dafür würde er sich noch etwa 10 000 Jahre Zeit lassen)  
  
Dann ging der Streit um die Boote los: Wer sollte mit wem planlos auf dem reißenden Strömchen Anduin herumtuckern? Zunächst wollte keiner mit Boromir fahren, da viele befürchteten, eine darmbedingte Druckwelle könnte das Paddelboot zum Kentern bringen. Eifersüchteleien und der verletzte Stolz von Legolas und Aliera schlossen aus, das ein rein elbisches Kampfschiff in See stechen würde. Stattdessen wurde Knut-Gimli mit stark begrenztem Sichtfeld neben Legolas ins Boot platziert, eine reine Mädelfraktion mit Nienor, Aliera und Maya wurde ins nächste Boot gesteckt und Frodo und Sam flüchteten schnell zum Förster auf Probezeit. Merry und Pippin hatten keine andere Wahl und stiegen zum netten Onkel Boromir ins Paddelboot und ärgerten sich bald darüber, dass ihnen Galadriel keine Gasmasken geschenkt hatte. "Auf geht's, fahren wir nach Mordor...gibt es da auch so etwas wie eine Flussmaut, die man bezahlen muss?", fragte Frodo, ab und zu noch radikal schielend. (Die Konstellation seiner Augen hatte sich vom Schock, durch Galadriel ausgelöst, noch immer nicht vollständig erholt) Aragorn rümpfte die Nase und schob sich mit einem kraftvollen Ruck von den lothlorischen Ufern ab, bevor er antwortete: "Nein, denke ich nicht, und wenn doch, verkaufen wir eben Mayas Maniküreset, das dürfte einiges wert sein"  
  
"Aragorn, das hab ich gehört!", hörten sie Maya vom Nachbarboot aus brüllen, die in der Mitte, vor Nienor und hinter Aliera, hockte und die Rolle des Sklaventreibers des femininen Gummibootes übernahm, indem sie durch das unüberhörbare Kauen ihrer Lieblingschips den Rhythmus zum Paddeln angab. "Ja, was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, du Möchtegernkönig, der sich im zarten Alter von 60 Jahren eine Pappkrone gebastelt hat und herumprotzend durch Mittelerde gestiefelt ist?", mischte sich Nienor, "Miss Eifersüchtig", ein und brachte Aragorn vor versammelter Rudergemeinschaft in Verlegenheit.  
  
"Nienor, das gehört jetzt wirklich nicht hier her", murmelte der errötende Waldtrampelpfadbesichtiger.  
  
"Stimmt aber, die Aktion mit dem Pappkrönchen war wirklich zum Schießen...bei mir zu Hause, im Düsterwald, hat man dich liebevoll "Der mit der Pappkrone tanzt" genannt...", lachte Legolas vom dritten Boot aus. Das wiederum bewegte die immer noch wütende Aliera dazu, sich in die Sinnlosdiskussion einzumischen. "Wenigstens hat er ordentliche Unterwäsche", meckerte sie und Knut-Gimli zereimerte sich regelrecht vor Lachen, sodass das Boot gefährlich zu schwanken begann. Legolas beendete das hämische Gefeixe und das damit verbundene Geschaukel mit einem kraftvollen Hieb seines Paddels auf den zwergischen Schädel, der nun, wie Sam sich vorstellte, der Oberflächenform des Mondes ähneln musste, so zerkratert musste Knut-Gimlis Birne schon sein. "Beschwer dich nicht, du komischer Gnom...", fauchte er ihm zusätzlich zu und ruderte weiter, Aliera noch mehr ignorierend als zuvor. "Müsst ihr euch so bekriegen? Das macht bald keinen Spaß mehr, mit euch zusammen herumzuwandern!", tadelte Boromir, der Sittenwächter mit erhobenem Stinkefinger (das war bei Boromir, nicht wie bei allen anderen, der mittlere, sondern konnte man eigentlich jeden einzelnen so bezeichnen). "Bitte, hört auf zu streiten, diese Emotionen verarbeitet Boromirs Darm nicht", flehte Merry, dessen Gesicht eine grünliche Verfärbung aufzeigte, was wiederum auf eine starke, ammoniakalische Vergiftung deutete. Aus reiner Hobbitfreundlichkeit und Vorbeuge einer interplanetaren Vergasung unterließen die Gefährten die Streitereien vorerst und paddelten stumm den Fluss entlang.  
  
So lange, bis es Aragorn, Freund der stimmungsvollen Unterhaltung (denn er war kein Polkaverabscheuer) nicht mehr aushielt und quer über den Fluss zu den anderen rief: "Wie wär's mit einem lustigen Liedchen, nur so, zur Untermalung der Fahrt?"  
  
"Meinetwegen", knurrte Boromir, "Sonst gibst du ja nie Ruhe" Zufrieden nickte Aragorn, kramte in seinem Rucksack nach alten Volksliedern und übergab Sam derweil das Paddel. Dieser jedoch war selbst nur halb so groß wie das Paddel und hatte somit schon einige Mühe, das Schlauchboot auf Kurs zu halten, anders gesagt: er eierte mit dem Gefährt so heftig herum, dass er das Mädchenboot rammte und dieses fast zur Seite kippte, und Aliera halbseitig durchnässt war. "Mensch, Frauen am Steuer, ich sag's immer wieder..."polterte Sam sogleich los und fuchtelte drohend mit seinem Schilfpaddel herum. "Musst du gerade sagen, du Verkehrsrowdy!", ächzte Aliera, die sich mit Mühe auf dem wankenden Boot halten konnte, jedoch schon triefend nasses Haar hatte. Maya, die aufgeregt und ängstlich im Paddelboot herumhopste, um ihr Nagelfeilenset vor dem Untergang in den Tiefen des Anduins zu bewahren, gab der kleinen Halbelbe schließlich den Rest und rücklings kippte sie vom Rande des Bootes und landete im durch Celeborns unaufgegessenen Mahlzeiten, die Galadriel immer wegkippte, verschmutzten Wasser des Flusses. Legolas, schadenfroh und noch immer stinkig auf sie wegen ihrem guten Verhältnis zu dem zukünftigen ALDI- Inhaber, lachte schallend los, sodass seine Lache sogar schon meilenweit entfernt bei den Raurosfällen widerhallte. Doch Aliera ließ sich das Ganze nicht gefallen und so, geschwind wie nun einmal nur Onki Elronds Stiefstiefkind sein konnte (schließlich hatte sie jahrelange Erfahrung im "Vor-dem-wütenden-Onki-Wegrennen"), schwamm sie zum Knutomobil, in dem auch Legolas saß und kickte es mit aller Kraft um. Der Elb, der einst lachte, wurde nun ausgelacht und Knut-Gimli trieb in seiner privaten Kopfkonservendose an der Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Zu guter letzt bekam Aragorns Boot durch Legolas' ausschwenkenden Kahn einen gewaltigen Rempler und geriet ins Schwanken, bis auch der baldige Chef von Gondor ins Wasser plumpste, mitsamt seiner Volksliedersammlung. Jeder lachte jeden aus und jeder beschimpfte jeden, bis es Boromir zu blöd wurde und er warnend rief: "Ich habe in Lorien Bohnen gegessen, also provoziert mich mal besser nicht!"  
  
Sofortiges Stillschweigen trat ein und durchnässt bis auf die Haut trieben 75 % der Gefährten im kalten Wasser. Als zu allem Unglück Maya auch noch einen heftigen Niesanfall bekam und so auch sich selbst und Nienor ins kühle Nass beförderte, beschloss die Gemeinschaft, ans Ufer zu schwimmen und die Boote natürlich mitzunehmen. Die Stimmung war einmal mehr auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und betrübt und fröstelnd saßen die Freunde um einem selbstentzündeten Lagerfeuerchen und toasteten darüber das nasse Lembas aus Lorien. Aliera saß unfreiwillig Legolas gegenüber und gegenseitig schwiegen sie sich an und froren sich die spitzen Öhrchen ab. "Wir fahren bald weiter, ich will nur, dass die Liedtexte trocknen...dies sind Relikte meiner Vorfahren", berichtete Aragorn stolz, nur dass ihm außer Nienor niemand zuhörte. Frodolein, der eine trockene Fellhaut behalten hatte, fummelte derweil an seinem goldenen Ringlein herum, sodass Boromir vor lauter Modeschmuckgeilheit ein langer Sabberfaden am behaarten Kinn hing. Frodo ignorierte die lüsternen Blicke seines Weggefährten, der hatte sein Schild, warum sollte er dann auch noch den Ring bekommen? Wie ihm seine Hobbitmama einmal erklärt hatte: Jedem Dödel seinen Knödel!  
  
Während Frodo und der Duftende aus Gondor ihr Psychospielchen durchführten, war Maya eifrig damit beschäftigt, für Knuterich-Gimli einen plüschigen Schal zu stricken, damit er sich nicht den Hals verkühlte. (Schließlich reichte sein Deckel bisher nur zu seinem Kinn...mit einem weiteren gandalf'schen Schlag mit dem Prügelbolzen hätte er sogar seinen zwergischen Hals bedeckt gehalten, aber so...brauchte er doch etwas Schutz vor Erkältungen) Dabei verwendete sie die plüschigste Plüschwolle von ganz Bruchtal!  
  
Denn Onki Elrond hatte ihr einst seine große Plüschwollplantage gezeigt (ein großer Fehler seinerseits, wie sich jetzt herausstellte) und in einer stillen, aber sehr unheiligen Nacht hatte sie Alieras alte Tennissocke über das Gesicht gestreift und die Plantage leergeräumt. Für einen Hobbit gab es neben dem Essen und Pfeifenrauchen kaum eine größere Leidenschaft als das Stricken. Maya hatte für Aliera nicht nur diese hübschen Söckchen gestrickt, nein, auch Onki Elronds Nachtklappe für die scharfen elbischen Guckerchen (um so zu verhindern, dass er sehen konnte, wenn sie seinen Nachtschrank durchwühlte, während er schlief) bestand aus feinster Plüschwolle. (rosa übrigens...aber das sei hier nur nebenbei bemerkt)  
  
Als Maya wie gesagt gerade eifrig mit Stricken beschäftigt war, nervte Pippin den armen, nassen Legolas: "Sag mal, an welchen Wochentagen bietet Haldir diesen Tanzkurs für kleinwüchsige Benachteiligte an? Muss da jeder diese Baströckchen tragen? Haben die da auch Unterwäsche drunter?"  
  
"Nur montags. Ja. Nein.", antwortete der Elb knapp und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem weiblichen Gegenüber, das noch immer seinem Unschuldsblick konstant auswich. Aliera tat so, als wäre das matschige Ufer des Anduins, an dem sie nun alle saßen, zehn Mal interessanter als ein bis auf die Haut durchnässter, fröstelnder und knuddelbedürftiger Waldelb, der ihr gegenüber saß. Dann hörte sie ihn laut und deutlich seufzen, Pippin laberte ihn im Akkord voll mit Haldirs Furunkel, seinem Plasteschwert, das er stolz an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte und Merrys blöder Hippiefrisur, die ganz und gar nicht im Trend war. (dabei ignorierend, dass Pip selbst so herumrannte) Alieras Ohren stellten sich entsetzt auf, als sie folgende gesungene Worte aus dem Mund des Elben hörte: "O La Paloma blankaaa"  
  
Diese Worte, obgleich sie auch einen sehr gemeinen, diskriminierenden Hintergrund hatten, erklangen so hell und klar, dass Aliera dachte, Legolas hätte nie seinen Stimmenbruch gehabt. Vorsichtig schaute sie zu ihm auf und er lächelte entschuldigend. `Na gut...Kriegsbeil begraben...zumindest vorerst...´, dachte sie sich, als sie sein Honigkuchenknuddelpferdchenlächeln erblickte.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung sprang urplötzlich Aragorn herbei und wedelte den Stapel Liedtexte in der Luft herum. "Sie sind trocken, sie sind trocken, lasst uns wieder aufbrechen!" Stöhnend, ächzend und überhaupt keinen Bock habend, trotteten die Gefährten zu den Booten zurück und wälzten sich müde hinein. Wenige Minuten später paddelten sie schon wieder fleißig auf dem Fluss entlang, mit von Aragorn beigesteuerter Karaokemusik. Wenn er mal nicht "Eine Bootsfahrt, die ist lustig..." sang, da quälte er die Gehörgänge der Gefährten mit "Ich hab ein knall-rotes Gummiboot". Trotz allem blieben weitere Attentate auf den jodelnden Förster, sowie weitere Giftgasanschläge von Boromirs Seiten aus. (wofür ihm die Hobbits überaus dankbar waren)  
  
Und so paddelte die Gemeinschaft des Ringes, noch immer ohne Plan und altem Knacker, auf dem Anduin entlang, Knut-Gimli hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, doch alle schoben diese Paranoia auf seine buchstäbliche Engstirnigkeit. Doch Knutischätzchen hatte recht: Ein glitschiges, lispelndes Ding mit aufgeblasenen Augen schwamm ihnen auf einem kleinen Baumstamm hinterher und würde nicht eher ruhen, bis es Aragorns Liedtexte in den langen Fingern hielt, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Richtig, es war Gollum, doch er sollte nicht die einzige liedtextklauende Gefahr sein, denen die Gefährten ausgesetzt waren... .  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
*räusper* na, was sagt ihr? Will eure Meinung wissen, hinterlasst doch bitte eine kleine Review *auf die zerbeulten Knie sinkt und bettelt*...es bedarf nur einen kleinen Aufwand eurerseits, um ein kleines aber feines Stoffpferdchen glücklich zu machen *g* *auf das Reviewkästchen schiel* Na ja, ich zähl auf euch...Kapitel 18 ist in Arbeit :) 


	18. Morgens halb Zehn in Mittelerde

A/N: Ui, endlich ist das nächste Chap geschafft! Wollte euch nicht so lange hängen lassen, aber vor den Weihnachtsferien sind meine lieben Lehrer besonders sozial engagiert...dieses Kapitel widme ich dem Knoppers- Werbespot, der mich auf den Kapiteltitel gebracht hat *lol*...so, und jetzt lesen und reviewen...ich sag nicht bitte...nein, nein, nein,...na gut: BIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!! *war das deutlich?* gut...ähm, ach ja, vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews *lol* hab mich scheckig gelacht!  
  
@ Maxi: *lol* knödelt vor sich hin...hihi...deine Frage wird mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet...  
  
@ Lieblingswauwau: Hihi, freut mich, dass ich dich hin und wieder zum Lachen bringen kann, Teil 2 ist schon in Planung, keine Sorge, stecke derzeit nur n bissl im Stress wegen Weihnachten, usw. ...na ja...was soll's *g*  
  
@ Feanen: Juchuuu, ist schön, dass du immer noch diesen Blödsinn von mir liest *freu*  
  
@ Meldis: Daaaanke für die liebe Review *ja, bin reviewabhängig, ich geb's ja zu...lol*...ich schreib dir mal ne Mail, weil: das Vorwort muss ja jetzt nicht länger sein als das ganze Chap *lol*  
  
@ Sternenlicht: *knuddel*...nur noch 18 Tage...*hehehe*  
  
So, nu aber gut...LEST und REVIEWT bitte *g*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
  
  
Kapitel 18: Morgens halb Zehn in Mittelerde  
  
Wasser. Immer noch Wasser. Pippin konnte das müffelnde Nass nicht mehr sehen. Es erinnerte ihn im 2-Sekunden Takt daran, dass er mal für kleine, fußbefellte Lembas-Junkies musste und das schon seit sie sich von ihrem ringgemeinschaftlichen Bootkentern am Ufer des miefendsten Flusses Mittelerdes (wenn man einmal von Onki Elronds verstopfter Gartentoilette absah) ausgeruht hatten. "Halten wir bald mal an? Wenn nicht, glaube ich, dass man den Anduin leerpumpen könnte - ich würde ihn bis zum Rand vollstrullern, das verspreche ich euch", jammerte der Kleine und fasste sich demonstrativ in den Schritt. Angewidert davon rückte der entsetzte Merry von ihm weg und näher zu Boromir, dessen Atem wohl die gleiche stoffliche Zusammensetzung hatte, wie das Brackwasser des Flusses. Der kleine Lockenkopf saß in der Klemme, nirgendwo, nicht einmal in Mordor, hätte es so schlimm sein können wie in diesem Boot.  
  
"Nein, wir halten erst an, wenn ich "My Bonny is over the Ocean" gesungen habe, klar?", meckerte Aragorn vom Nachbarpaddelboot aus und Frodolein verdrehte genervt die Äuglein. Nichts gegen Aragorns Gesangskünste - es gab Schlimmeres (zum Beispiel Chefonkelchen Elrond, wenn er unter der Dusche stand...in solchen Momenten musste man fast ganz Bruchtal evakuieren, aus Angst vor Gehörstürzen).  
  
Aber auch wenn der Mann mit den vielen Namen (Aragorn hatte fast so viele Namen wie Onki Elrond Goldzähne und das waren schon einige...unabhängig davon, dass er sich erst vor kurzem ein paar neue hatte einsetzen lassen müssen, nachdem er betrunken über seine Fußstütze gestolpert war) vor vielen, vielen Jahren im numenorischen Knabenchor gesungen hatte (Sauron war deswegen immer noch stinkig auf numenorisches Blut und anderes Getier zu sprechen, weil er damals nicht in diesen Chor eintreten durfte...denn damals steckte er leider schon im Stimmbruch), konnte es einem schon gehörig auf den Keks gehen, wenn er Matrosen-Sauflieder wieder und wieder herunterleierte.  
  
Während die Gefährten den Gedanken hegten, Aragorn zu fesseln und zu knebeln, um ihn anschließend per Anduin-Express zurück nach Lorien zu schicken, marschierte in nicht all zu weiter Entfernung unbemerkt ein ganzes Orkheer über die Flora des Ufers. `Wahrscheinlich Armee-Jogging´, dachte sich Aliera, die mit ihren scharfen Augen (sie hatte schon in aller Frühe ihre Peperoni - Pillen geschluckt) die toll gesichtsbemalte Kampfmannschaft des bösen Stänkerfritzens Saruman erblickt hatte und paddelte weiter. Dummerweise wusste sie nicht, dass Gandalfs ehemaliger Schachpartner Saruman alles andere als Morgensport für seine hässlichen Jungens vorgesehen hatte, sondern viel mehr die Verfolgung des Modeschmuckträgers. Aliera tat diese Information aber für unwichtig ab und ignorierte die rhythmisch umfallenden Bäume des Westufers. `Nur Holzarbeiten...oder die Kerle sind halt so dick, dass sie ein bisschen durchs Joggen abspecken müssen und dabei ein paar Bäumchen umraspeln´, versicherte sich die kleine Elbe.  
  
Legolas hatte auch mitbekommen, dass da irgendwelche Randalen im Gange waren, aber derzeit hatte er wirklich andere Sorgen. Knut-Gimli war krampfhaft darauf konzentriert, die paar Achselhärchen Galadriels in seinen Bart zu flechten (er hatte in irgendeiner von Onki Elronds Modezeitschriften in Bruchtal gelesen, das Strähnchen derzeit total "IN" waren, nur deshalb wollte er Galadriels blondes Haar...eigentlich hatte er sich den Plan ausgeheckt, Legolas während des Schlafes zu überfallen und ihm Glatze zu schneiden aber blöderweise schlief der werte Herr Elb nie und somit musste Knuterich sich mit dem filzhärigen Achselschmuck der Herrin des Lichts begnügen) und tat dies mit vollem Körpereinsatz, sodass das Boot schwankte, als hätte der Steuermann einen über den Durst getrunken.  
  
"Aragorn, ich glaube, wir sollten wirklich mal rechts ranfahren, Gollum hat uns schon überholt, der Trottel", warf der Elb mit dem ungepuderten Näschen ein.  
  
"Gollum? Der fährt auch mit?", fragte Sam überrascht und lugte in sein eigenes Boot. "O...hab ich vergessen, das zu erwähnen?", entfuhr es Legolas, "Ach, man kann ja nicht an alles denken"  
  
"Genau das hat Opi Celeborn auch mal gesagt, als er nach ganzen 489 Jahren von seinem Stuhlgang wiederkehrte, weil er das Toilettenpapier vergessen hatte", erklärte Maya. Legolas schielte nur kurz zu ihr herüber und fürchtete für einen Moment, das Frühstadium der celebornschen Senilität erreicht zu haben, doch verdrängte diesen grässlichen Gedanken und paddelte weiter. "Ach na ja, wenn Gollum schon vorbeigerudert ist in seinem Elan, dann können wir uns auch Zeit nehmen, bis er wieder hinter uns ist, um uns zu verfolgen", murmelte Aragorn, "Habt es doch nicht so eilig anzuhalten, Freunde, da machen wir schon einmal eine kleine Sight-seen-Tour durch Mittelerde und da wollt ihr euch nur ausruhen...nee, nee, nicht, so lange ich Streicher genannt werde" (diese Bezeichnung für Aragorn war ein dunkles Kapitel seines Lebenslaufes, denn vor langen Jahren, als er noch grün und schimmlig hinter den Ohren gewesen war, hatte er eine Lehre als Maler angefangen, bevor er sich dazu besann, die Welt vor klimatischen Katastrophen und der Dunkelheit zu retten, kurzgesagt: er wurde Förster und erfand die erste glühwürmchenbetriebene Taschenlampe)  
  
"Wir paddeln weiter", fügte er seinen Ausführungen hinzu und stimmte "What shall we do with the drunken sailor" an. "Dann eben rudern wie die Sklaven", stöhnte Nienor und verdrehte die Augen. Aragorn machte noch immer einen auf Alleinunterhalter, als aus weiter Ferne zwei riesige Bauklötzer aus dem Wasser ragten. "Verdammt, Aragorn, ich hab dich doch gefragt, ob die Flussmaut verlangen. Jetzt kommen wir in den Zoll rein und haben nichts dabei, weder Gummibootpapiere, noch irgendwelche Führerscheine...", wimmerte Klein Frodo los, als er die Gipsfigürchen immer näher kommen sah.  
  
"Das ist keine Zollkontrolle, das sind die Argonath, meine Vorfahren...", erwiderte der Waldpfleger grimmig.  
  
"Wie, deine Vorfahren waren eingegipste Lulatsche?", murmelte Pippin verwirrt und bekam beinahe Genickstarre, als er zu den hohen Leutchen aufschaute. "Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?", neckte ihn Aragorn und schüttelte empört mit dem königlichen, geheimratsgeeckten Haupt. "Wir wollen hier mal keine Persönlichkeitsanalysen durchführen", argumentierte Aliera schlichtend und warf nun auch einen Blick auf die teuer in Gips eingemeißelten Herren, "Boah, die haben ja nur Sandalen an...hatten das deine Vorfahren auch oder ist dem Bildhauer hier nur die Geldquelle ausgegangen?"  
  
"Jetzt reicht's mir aber, hört auf, euch über meine Verwandten lustig zu machen...sonst fang ich mal wieder mit Enthüllungen aus Onki Elronds Privatleben an...wenn ihr mich noch mal ärgert, werde ich allen erzählen, was für kranke und perverse Phantasien euer Onkelchen hinter seinem Stirnreif verbirgt...", drohte Aragorn und seine Stimme wurde immer düsterer und unheimlicher. "Erzähl, erzähl", warf Maya ein und bekam neben einem heftigen Stoß in die Rippen von Seiten Alieras einen verdutzten Blick von Aragorn. "Wie...ihr wisst selbst nicht, wie krass der Kerl manchmal drauf ist?", murmelte er ehrlich überrascht. Aliera und Maya tauschten verschämte Blicke und nickten dann aber neugierig.  
  
"Na gut...also...manchmal trinkt Elrond Martini...", enthüllte er.  
  
"Na und...macht mein Vater auch und deswegen ist er noch lange nicht pervers...vielleicht nur ein bisschen hibbelig...aber nur ein ganz klein bisschen!", fuchtelte Legolas dann herum, um sich aus dem matschigen Fettnäpfchen, in das er mit seinen edlen Lederstiefeln (eigentlich waren es orthopädische Treter, die Legolas einst verschreiben bekommen hatte, weil er einen leichten Plattfuß hatte, er gab dies jedoch immer als neuesten Trend aus und so rannten bald alle düsterwäldischen Elben mit Orthopädenschuhen herum) getreten war, herauszuwinden.  
  
"Ich war ja noch nicht fertig", murmelte Aragorn geheimnisvoll und es hätte ihm nur noch die Kürbisdekoration im Paddelboot gefehlt, damit es aussah, als feierten die Gefährten Halloween, denn die Stimmung war unheimlich und düster genug, dass man schon Flutlichtstrahler benötigt hätte, um das ganze aufzuhellen. Jaja, Aragorn war schon ein Meister im Gruselgeschichten- Erzählen (das diese jedoch wahr war, ignorierten die anderen feierlich).  
  
"Elrond...tut auch noch Zucker rein..."  
  
"Iiiiiiiieeeeeehhhh....", quiekte Nienor schrill, sodass Aliera vor lauter Schreck übersteuerte und das Boot vom Kurs abkam. "Wie kannst du so etwas erzählen, und das vor dem zweiunddreißigsten Frühstück?", muffelte Frodo angewidert. "Wie kannst du so etwas erzählen, und das, obwohl ich dringend aufs Klo muss?", jammerte Pippin, der schon ganz blass war durch den Druck auf seiner Blase. (Merry wich gekonnt zur Seite aus, sodass das Boot fast wieder Schlagseite bekam) Knut-Gimli hatte die allgemeine Hysterie mal wieder für sich ausgenutzt und mit einer aerodynamischen Fußnagelschere (eine Extraanfertigung für gesichtseingeschränkte Zwerge) eine Strähne von Legolas' güldenem (ok, es war nur eine Tönung) Haar abgeschnitten. (3 blonde Achselhaare kamen nicht unbedingt zur Geltung in seinem mächtigen Gesichtspelz) "Hast du noch alle Zipfelmützen im Schrank?", kreischte Legolas und drosch auf den armen Zwerg mit seinem Handtäschchen ein, welches er in Lorien von Galadriel stibitzt hatte.  
  
"Ah, ah, so helft mir, rettet die Zwerge, gibt es denn niemanden, der etwas gegen die öffentliche Diskriminierung von Kleinwüchsigen unternimmt?", gurgelte Knut-Gimli entsetzt, doch Legolas war in diesem Moment alles egal. Sein schönes, gepflegtes, doppelt und dreifach geföntes Haar wurde ihm einfach brutal amputiert. Es würde mal wieder Jahrhunderte dauern, bis er diese Frisur so hinbekam!  
  
"Legolas...hör auf, er ist kein Schnitzel...dafür hat er zu viele Haare", brüllte Aragorn zu ihm herüber, "Das kann doch nicht abgehen, seid ihr alle 50 Jahre alt oder warum benehmt ihr euch so kindisch?"  
  
Die Hobbits erwiderten daraufhin nichts, warfen dem Herrn Ökofreak einen bitterbösen "Ich-will-meinen-Schnuller" - Blick zu und das allgemeine Chaos nahm seinen Lauf. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte wieder absolute Stille auf dem Anduin, bis, ja bis Nienors Ruf sich in die Lüfte erhob und selbst Iluvatars langen Schlaf gestört hätte: "Sagt mal, wäre einer von den Herren so nett, uns wieder zurückzuholen?"  
  
Huch, das hatten sie ja ganz vergessen, die Mädels drifteten immer weiter von den anderen weg und gerieten fast in die Strömung des Anduin. "Lass mal stecken, wir haben das Piercing, mehr brauchen wir wirklich nicht...", warf Boromir ein. "Ich sag es nicht gern, aber unsere selbsternannte Kläranlage hat recht", murmelte Merry benebelt.  
  
"Hey, Legolas...ich hab noch deine Lieblingsboxershorts", brüllte Aliera plötzlich quer über den Fluss und Legolas mutierte zur ersten Elbentomate der Geschichte Mittelerdes. "Boxershorts trägt er also, der Herr Elb...so angespannt, wie er immer rumläuft, denkt man, er hätte einen Lederriemen zwischen den Arschbacken", lachte sich der mittlerweile in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerbeulte Zwerg schief und krumm. Legolas presste die ungelipglossten Lippen zusammen und zwang sich dazu, nicht schon wieder handgreiflich zu werden. (im Düsterwald hieß es immer: "Fasst du nen Zwerg dreimal an, deine Finger abfaul'n dann"...das war schon fast zu einer Art Bauernregel geworden) "Woher hat sie deine Unterwäsche, hm, Lego? Verschweigst du mir da etwas?", zwinkerte ihm Aragorn fies grinsend zu.  
  
"Die...ähm...die hatte ich zum Trocknen auf die Leine gehängt, als wir kollektiv kenterten...und sie...hat sie...muss sie mir da...ähm...weggenommen haben", stammelte der rosarote Elb und keinem der Gefährten kam diese Aussage auch nur zur Hälfte glaubwürdig genug vor. Aliera hatte indes das Beweisstück in die Höhe gehoben und wedelte es wie ein Lasso über ihrem Kopf hin- und her... .  
  
"Ich könnte sie aus Versehen fallen lassen...", rief sie ihm zu und die blanke Panik stand in Legolas' Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht diese Unterhose...nicht die, mit den Bienen und Blümchen drauf...die hatte er von seinem Vater zum Weihnachtsfest vor circa 300 Jahren bekommen. Sie war sozusagen ein Erbstück der Familie: sein Urururururgroßvater hatte sie schon getragen und von Generation zu Generation waren diese Boxershorts weitergegeben (und nur zur Anmerkung: nie gewaschen!) worden. "Ist ja gut, ich hole euch zurück, aber bitte, bitte, bitte lass' sie nicht fallen!", flehte er sie an und paddelte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Mädelboot. "Da siehst du mal, wie man mit Männern verhandeln kann", murmelte Aliera selbstzufrieden. "Mmh...seine Unterhose schien ihm wichtiger zu sein, als dich zu retten...", stänkerte Maya wieder einmal. "Halt ja die Klappe oder ich mache mit deinem Maniküreset das gleiche, wie mit Onki Elronds Rückenschrubberbürste!", fauchte die Halbelbe und Maya verstummte augenblicklich bei dem Gedanken an die Bürste. Als Onki Elrond noch seinen triplettköpfigen Wauwau hatte, warf Maya einst die Rückenbürste weit, weit weg, um den Hund fortzulocken und einmal mehr Elronds gekelterten Honigwein zu mopsen, denn das Wurfstöckchen war nirgends auffindbar. Am gleichen Abend dieses Tages hatten sie die Bürste wiedergefunden und ein Bild des Grauens bot sich ihnen. Die Lieblingsschrubbl-schrubbl-Bürste ihres Onkileins hatte nun eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem in den Fleischwolf gedrehten Ork...nur eben ohne Zähne... . Die Reaktion des Elbenfürsten: Er versteckte sich 2 einhalb Wochen lang in seinem allseitig gepolsterten Aufenthaltsraum (um das böse Wort "Gummizelle" nicht zu verwenden) und spielte Doppelkopf mit seinem unsichtbaren Freund. Es war also nicht länger zu leugnen, das Maya und Aliera psychische Fehlfunktionen bei ihrem Ziehonkel hervorriefen.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, Legolas rettete seine Unterhose und somit die Mädelfraktion, Problem: nun war auch sein Boot mitten in der schnellen Strömung. "Ok, lasst es sein, wir kommen mit zu euch hinüber...dann könnt ihr eure verflixte Pause haben; aber wehe ich höre einen von euch nicht singen!!!", forderte Aragorn und steuerte sein Boot zu den anderen ans andere Ufer. Boromir stank die ganze Sache mächtig an, wie nicht zuletzt Merry und Pippin bemerkten. Doch trotzdem schloss er sich seinem Saufkumpanen an und ruderte was das Zeug hielt, um das andere Ufer zu erreichen.  
  
Drüben angekommen, holte Sam die eingeschweißten Würstchen, die er aus Oma Galadriels Tiefkühlschrank geklaut hatte, heraus (Verfallsdatum war nicht vor dem nächsten Zeitalter, also selbst Celeborn hätte es hinbekommen, etwas davon zu verspeisen) und machte sich daran, sie über dem Feuer zu rösten, das Legolas entzündet hatte.  
  
"Gibt es denn keine Minute, in der ihr nicht esst?", murmelte Boromir beiläufig und schielte begierig auf Frodo, der angestrengt versuchte, ein Partywürstchen durch den Ring zu pressen. "Mmh...nein, ", murmelte Merry und kaute genüsslich an seinem Knoppers. "Es ist doch erst halb Zehn Uhr morgens...wie könnt ihr da nur so etwas krümeliges und wohlmöglich noch gesundes essen?", bohrte Boromir weiter. In Gondor gab's um halb Zehn Uhr morgens höchstens ne Milchschnitte, aber Knoppers...nee, so nen Luxus konnte man sich im Land der Zitruspressen nicht erlauben. "Ich frage mich eher, ob es überhaupt etwas gibt, das Hobbits nicht essen...", warf Aragorn kopfschüttelnd ein.  
  
"Mmh...ich vertrage synthetischen Gummi nicht so doll...", erwiderte daraufhin Maya und alle starrten sie schweigend an. "Was ist? Hey, das gelbe Ding sah aus wie ne Banane...woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass es Onki Elronds Gummistiefel waren?"  
  
"Du hast dort reingebissen?", rief Aliera entsetzt. "Ja...was soll's, jetzt kann unser herzallerliebster Onkel wenigstens seine Zehen durchstecken...", grummelte das Hobbitmädchen und raspelte die Hornhaut von ihren Füßen. Legolas zog vorsorglich seine Orthopädenstiefelchen zur Seite und setzte sich schweigend nieder. Noch immer war er sehr bedrückt wegen dem schweren Verlust seiner Haarsträhne. Seit dem zarten Alter von 2800 hatte er sich die Haare lang wachsen lassen, vorher hatte er mit so ner bedepperten Topf- Frisur herumrennen müssen, sodass ihn alle im Düsterwald den "wandelnden Haarpilz" nannten. Ein ziemliches Kindheitstrauma, das Legolas bis zu jenem Tage noch nicht verkraftet hatte. Aliera setzte sich kollektiv mitschweigend neben den Elben und starrte in die Gegend. "Hey, wegen dem Löckchen geht's weiter...", murmelte sie sanft und legte tröstend ihre schokocremeverschmierte Hand auf seine Schulter (vorher hatte sie dummerweise von Merrys Schokoknoppers gekostet). "Oh...ähm...entschuldige", stammelte sie, als sie den braunen Fleck auf dem seidenen Giftgrün-Gewand erblickte, "Aber macht doch nichts, oder? Schließlich steht ihr Waldelben doch auf Grün- und Brauntöne...ähm..."  
  
Legolas blickte sie mit Tränen in den hübschen Äuglein an und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz. "Oh...komm her, du kleiner Knuddelelb, du", seufzte sie dann und knuddelte den entsetzten Elben, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, zu Boden. Prima...noch mehr Erdmatschflecken...heute war einfach nicht Legolas' Tag. Wissend, das seine Klamotten eh im Arsch waren, ließ er die kleine Halbelbe gewähren und sich von ihr umarmen. (insgeheim darauf achtend, dass sie ihm nicht schon wieder die kostbare Erb-Unterhose entwendete)  
  
Derweil, bei den anderen Gefährten, ging es weniger emotional zu. Pippin hatte sich mittlerweile in einem Erdloch erleichtert und dabei einen Maulwurfsbau überflutet. Das blinde Tierchen mitsamt Familie war sogleich herausgekrochen und hatte Pippin mit dem Blindenstock verhauen (man konnte sagen, dass es Gandalf im Maulwurfformat war). Ansonsten war mal wieder Depri-Stimmung angesagt: das Knoppers war alle, sodass die Hobbits Klein- Frodo losgeschickt hatten, um im Wald drumherum etwas pilziges oder zumindest essbares aufzutreiben. Dieser sah dies als einmalige Gelegenheit, sich von den Gefährten zu verdrücken, wie er es Galadriel gesagt hatte. (allein wurde er wenigstens nicht wegen seinem ständigen Silberblick diskriminiert)  
  
Aber unser lieber Boromir hatte das natürlich mitbekommen und war dem kleinwüchsigen Streichelzoogänger gefolgt. Während also die anderen unter Aragorns "Ich-sing-euch-mal-ein-Lied"-Manie litten und Legolas noch immer die Bäumchen von unten begutachtete, stiefelte das lebende Insektenvernichtungsmittel mit Schlafanzug hinter dem Hobbit her.  
  
Und als er den kleinen Schnelltrampler eingeholt hatte, rief er: "Hey, Frodo, guckst du gerade nach links oder nach rechts?"  
  
Frodo wand sich entsetzt um. Boromirchen war ihm gefolgt und würde nicht eher abhauen, bis er den Ring in die Stinkefinger bekam. Und dazu wäre ihm jegliches biochemisches Giftgasattentat recht gewesen, da war sich der braungelockte Kleine sicher. Gollum war wenigstens erst mal weg, steckte vielleicht in irgendeiner Felsenkette mit seinem Surfbrett fest, aber trotzdem waren weder Frodo, noch die anderen Gefährten außer Gefahr:  
  
Die stampfende Spezialeinheit Sarumans mit dem malerischen Namen "Uruk-Hi" war ganz in der Nähe...und diese Tierchen probten nicht, wie angenommen, für die nächste Funkengardenmeisterschaft, sondern suchten nach: genau...Aragorns Liedtexten!!! (nebenbei sollten sie noch den Nasenring der Macht finden, aber das war eher nebensächlich)  
  
Wird es ihnen gelingen?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hach, und schon wieder geht ein Kapitel zuende...Ich hoffe, ihr konntet n bissl lachen...na denn, bis demnächst, ehrerbietend: euer jetzt Spaghetti in sich hereinschaufelndes Stoffpferdl ;) 


	19. UrukHi’sche Treffsicherheiten

A/N: Sooo, ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk meinerseits für alle Leser *g*...ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch n bissl und ihr könnt drüber lachen...wie ihr merkt geht die Story langsam dem Ende zu *schnief*...ich hab mir noch vorgenommen, 2 Kapitel hochzuladen, das heißt Kap. 19 und 20...meint ihr, dass es schaffbar wäre, am Ende des 1. Teils 100 Reviews zu haben? Wäre doch ein krönender Abschluss, oder was meint ihr? *grins* Na denn, lest und reviewt doch bitte...damit sind auch die gemeint, die's sonst nicht tun!!! Also, viel Spaß *g*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Kapitel 19: Uruk-Hi'sche Treffsicherheiten  
  
Noch immer auf Nahrungsnachschub von Frodo wartend, übte sich die hobbitische Opposition derweil im Fußfrisieren. Ohne Mayas persönliches Einverständnis einzuholen hatten sich die männlichen eingelaufenen Kerlchen ihr Maniküreset gekrallt und werkelten nun frohen Mutes an beinah jedem behaarten Körperteil herum. (abgesehen von den Augenbrauen natürlich, wäre ja unhygienisch) Maya bekam es deshalb nicht mit, weil sie noch immer verzweifelt damit beschäftigt war, Knut-Gimlis plüschwolligen Wuschelschal fertigzustellen, bevor die Gewässererkundungstour fortgesetzt wurde. Legolas wollte indes eigentlich schon weiterrudern, weil seine spitzen Knuffelöhrchen elektromagnetische Wellen ganz aus der Nähe empfingen und er wusste, dass keiner von der Gemeinschaft ein Kurbelradio mitgenommen hatte. Aber es war ihm nicht einmal möglich, Aragorn von seiner Vermutung zu berichten, dass allem Anschein nach irgendwelche radiohörenden Feinde in der Nähe waren, denn Aliera klemmte ihn noch immer am Boden fest mit ihrer unerwarteten Knuddelattacke.  
  
Doch selbst wenn Legolas die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dem Reisegruppenleiter Aragorn etwas zu sagen, so hätte dieser ihm nicht zugehört, weil der in diesem Moment in eine Art deliriumsähnlichen Taumel geraten war. Die Liedtexte waren verschwunden! Die jahrelang überlieferten Trällerleien der Dúnedain...seine Verwandten und Bekannten aus dem Förstervolk würden ihn mit einem Bindfaden strangulieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass die geheimnisvollen Liedtexte in die Hände des Feindes geraten waren.  
  
Panisch wühlte unser Lieblingsschwertträger in allen Taschen herum, durchsuchte die Schlauchboote, Legolas abgelegte Unterhose...doch keine Spur dieser lyrisch wertvollen Gesangsstücke. Aragorn wusste es nicht, aber Nienor hatte die heißgeliebten Texte unter ihrem Gewand versteckt. Erstens, weil er nun endlich Ruhe gab mit seinem ohrenschmalzabschreckendem Gejaule und zweitens, weil er, wenn er die Texte wiederhaben wollte, erst unter ihrem Gewand rumfummeln musste. Ja, Nienor war eben sehr berechnend, was ihren umschwärmten Dreitagebartträger anging.  
  
Die allgemeine Unruhe und Besorgnis um den kleinen fußfelligen Fresssack inklusive Ringlein trat erst in jenem Moment ein, als Sam als erster von den Hobbits seine Fußfelllocken fertig eingedreht hatte und diese stolz seinem Chefchen präsentieren wollte, der aber nirgends zu sehen war.  
  
"Frodo? Hey, wo ist er denn hin?", fragte Sam entrüstet und hob seine XXL- Bratpfanne an, um nachzusehen, ob sich der kleine Kerl vielleicht darunter versteckte, um den anderen einen Schrecken einzujagen. (so etwas Ähnliches hatte er einmal zu Pippins Kindergeburtstagsfeier gemacht, da hatte er sich hinter dem Marmeladeneinmachglas von Pips Großmama versteckt und hatte sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder gezeigt...Pip war ziemlich sauer auf Klein- Frodo gewesen, weil er ich schon gefreut hatte, Frodos Stück von der Geburtstagstorte zu ergattern, dann hatte der Hobbit sich jedoch rechtzeitig zurückgemeldet und die Sahnetorte vor Pippins Augen aufgemampft) "Wer...Stinkerchen oder schmuckes Lockenköpfchen?", fragte Knut the Gimli abwesend, zu sehr darin vertieft, Legolas blondes Strähnchen in seinen Bart einzuarbeiten. "Öhm...beide...", erwiderte Sam grübelnd und erst jetzt bekam er mit, dass die Luft hier so frisch war, Boromir also mitsamt Giftgasnachfüllbeutel weg war. Nur seine Atomsatellitenschüssel von einem Schild hatte er dagelassen, was äußerst merkwürdig war, denn sonst ging der Muskelmann aus Gondor nicht einmal aufs Klo ohne seine Salatschüssel. Legolas war es mittlerweile gelungen, sich zumindest aufzusetzen, die Halbelbe noch immer an seiner Brust klemmend. "Sag mal...hast du Onki Elronds Extremleim an den Fingern, den Aragorn immer zum Schwertzusammenpappen benutzt, oder warum klemmst du so an mir?", ächzte der anmutige Elb mit der eingesauten Klamotte und versuchte sie krampfhaft von sich zu schieben. Er hatte sie ja gern, aber deswegen musste sie ihm noch keine empfindlichen Körperteile abklemmen (wie beispielsweise sein von einem Zwerg vergewaltigtes Haar).  
  
Aliera schaute ihn beleidigt an und ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab (auch wenn es ihr zugegebenermaßen schwer fiel, denn er hatte sein Haribo-Parfum aufgelegt, was für sie eine absolute Schnüffeldroge geworden war). "Tut mir leid, so hab ich das nicht gemeint", beschwichtigte er sie daraufhin und tätschelte ihre Wange Oma Galadriel - like. Aliera gab sich nicht so recht mit diesem Tröstungsversuch zufrieden und schmollte vor sich hin. Da konnte Legolas nicht anders als sich vornüber zu beugen und ihr zuzuflüstern: "Haldir hat ein Wasserbett...wenn wir nach dem ganzen Ring-Bla-Bla wieder mal nach Lorien kommen, können wir die Knuddelaudienz gerne fortführen..."  
  
Ein breites, Aliera sehr an den La Paloma Abend erinnerndes Grinsen folgte und sie knuffte ihn in die Rippen. "War das eine unartige Anspielung?"  
  
"Worauf Boromir einen lassen könnte", erwiderte Legolas frech und kniff ihr in die Nase. Daraufhin blinzelte ihn die kleine Elbe nur fragend an und tatschte an seine Stirn. "Fieber...definitiv...", murmelte sie dann kopfschüttelnd und stand eilig auf, als Aragorn zu den beiden "Sich-am- Boden-Wälzern" trat und panisch herumfuchtelte: "Frodo, meine Liedtexte und das Gemeinschaftsstinktier sind verschwunden!"  
  
"Ja...und?", machte Legolas ziemlich gleichgültig, der sich einen Jubelschrei arg verkneifen musste bei dem Gedanken, dass Aragorn wohl nie wieder mit Textunterstützung singen würde und stand ebenfalls auf. (sein Overall im Robin Hood Stil war nun ziemlich verdreckt, aber Legolas wusste, wie man sich in Szene setzte und er als Trendsetter des Düsterwaldes konnte sein Outfit gut als neuen Trend verkaufen) "Na was wohl und?", äffte Aragorn ihn stinkig nach, "wetten die haben sich verschworen und wollen den Ring samt Texte dem Feind übergeben?" "Mmh", machte Legolas nachdenklich und fasste sich an das wohlgeformte, von der plastischen Chirurgie Bruchtals verschonte Kinn, "Naja, Feinde sind in der Nähe, könnte gut möglich sein."  
  
"Wie, Feinde sind in der Nähe? Die mordorianische Käsemafia oder wer? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ihr Spitzgeohrten seid auch schon mal schneller gewesen...du wirst noch wie Opi Celeborn enden!", wetterte Aragorn los und wand sich entrüstet um. "Hey, das war jetzt aber ein bisschen sehr gemein, du Billigabklatsch von einem Greenpeace-Aktivisten!", setzte sich Aliera wütend ein, doch ehe der gereizte Ungekrönte sein zweigespaltenes Barbecuemesser ziehen konnte, rief Maya laut: "Hey, könnten wir das Schlammcatchen auf später verschieben? Ich finde, wir sollten zuerst die anderen suchen." Aliera, überrascht von Mayas diplomatischem Einsatz, musterte die Kleine einen Moment schweigend, Aragorn und Legolas waren schon vorausgegangen, um mit einem Bewegungsdetektor und einem Metallsuchgerät (für den Ring, versteht sich, denn der bestand zu 90 % aus Alufolie und nur der Rest war Goldspray, das Sauron draufgesprüht hatte) nach den Vermissten zu suchen. "Was guckst du mich so schief an? Meine getrockneten Kamelhodenchips sind alle und Frodo hatte noch eine Tüte in seiner Hosentasche...und die ist ja bekanntlich mit meinem Hobbitkollegen weg...", brabbelte sie nervös wie ein Keksjunkie auf Entzug und trabte hastig hinter den männlichen Gefährten her.  
  
Aliera stand noch einen Augenblick regungslos da, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte den anderen. Onki Elrond hätte mit den eckigen Ohren geschlackert, wenn er Maya so voller Tatendrang gesehen hätte. (zumal sie zu ihrer Zeit als Bruchtal-Altersheimuntermieterin nicht einmal die Kraft aufbringen konnte, sich die hobbitischen Beißerchen zu putzen)  
  
In etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte Boromirchen Frodo angehalten und damit begonnen, herumzuargumentieren, warum er den Ring besser nehmen sollte. "Also, hör mir jetzt genau zu, du schielender Bettvorleger", begann er zunächst ruhig und setzte sich neben den verwirrten Hobbit auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm, "Hör mal, deine Finger sind ja viiiieeeel zu klein, sodass der Ring doch nur herunterrutschen würde, wenn du ihn anlegst..."  
  
"Aber Boromir, ich hab doch die Kette dafür und außerdem leg ich den nicht an, weil der Goldton meinen Hauttyp noch blasser erscheinen lässt...jedenfalls hat mir das Gandalf mal erzählt...", entgegnete Frodo und rutschte ein wenig weg von dem zu exorzierenden Boromir, der mittlerweile besessen auf das Schmuckstückchen glotzte. "Du vertraust also einem senilen, kloppstockschwingenden Schmutzfängerträger mehr als mir, dem lieben, Wohlgeruch verbreitenden Menschli?", jammerte er enttäuscht und mimte den schwer Enttäuschten. "Öhm...ja.", machte Frodo ehrlich, wie er nun mal war und in Boromirs Äuglein schimmerte die wutigste Wut von ganz Mittelerde. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, du verlauster Fellbeutel?", brüllte Gondorman entsetzt und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um dem kleinen Hobbit nicht mit bloßen Händen durchzukitzeln.  
  
"Erstens heiße ich Beutlin, nicht Beutel und zweitens: Ich mache einfach den Mund auf und rede, so kann ich das sagen." Das war zu viel für den durchdrehenden Schlafanzugfan und er sprang auf, packte das lothlorische Bademäntelchen im zarten Pfefferminzgrün und zerrte Frodo somit zu Boden. "Sachte, sachte, Freund der Sonne", wimmerte Frodo und versuchte den schwergewichtigen Boromir, der sich über ihn lehnte, von sich zu drücken, "Dass du's weißt, ich bin kein Hobbit für eine Nacht..." Daraufhin hielt "The Smell" kurz inne und starrte den Hobbit unverständlich an. Frodo nutzte diese Chance, der miefigen Gefahr zu entgehen und setzte, trotz gandalf'scher Warnung den Ring auf. ZACK! Mir nichts dir nichts war der Fußfusslige weg und Boromir befürchtete schon, ihn unter seinem Bierbauch erdrückt zu haben, als er einen heftigen Tritt gegen die Wampe bekam und rückwärts mit doppeltem Salto den bewaldeten Abhang von Amon Hen herunterkullerte. Frodo, nun durchsichtiger als Galadriels Gardinennachthemd, sprintete so schnell, wie es ihm mit seinen wasserabweisenden Hobbithornhautsohlen möglich war, den Abhang hinauf und versuchte so, Boromirs Modeschmuckgeilheit zu entgehen.  
  
Dieser kullerte noch immer den Berg hinab und warf mit hobbitfeindlichem Vokabular um sich. Erst als er an einer umgekippten Baumwurzel zum Stillstand kam, wurde er wieder klar im Kopf. "Frodo?", fragte er und rieb sich die weiche Birne nachdenklich, "ich hab's doch nicht so gemeint, ich wollte dir doch nur den Ring wegnehmen und ihn mir in den Schambereich piercen lassen...Frodo! Komm doch zurück...FRODOOOO", rief er verzweifelt, doch nirgendwo war eine Spur vom Hobbit zu sehen.  
  
Zu etwa dieser Zeit hatten sich auch die anderen Gefährten in Grüppchen aufgeteilt, um die verlorenen Gefährten zu finden. Der erste, der etwas fand, war Aragorn. Ein popliges Taschentuch in dem die Initialen "FB" eingearbeitet waren. Da Boromir weder Foromir hieß, noch irgendeinen Zweit- oder Nachnahmen hatte (arme Sau), vermutete Blitzmerkerchen Aragorn sofort, dass es Frodos Rotzfahne war, mit der er mal wieder die Flora des Amon Hen verpestete (diese Hobbits schienen einen argen Faible für das Taschentücherwegwerfen zu haben, denn schon am Teich vorm großen Moriator mussten die Kleinen die Krake mit bakteriellen Molotowcocktails belästigen). Aragorn schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, las aber die Taschentuchspur weiter, die einen steilen Abhang hinaufführte. Entweder hatte Frodo eine Bergsteigerausrüstung mitgenommen oder er hatte den Skilift nach oben genommen, denn anders konnte so ein kleinwüchsiges Schmuckkästchen wie er doch kaum hinaufklettern.  
  
Also schnappte sich Aragorn, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach dem kulturellen Relikt seines Volkes, seinen Wanderstock und stieg das Hügelchen eifrig empor. Oben angekommen schaltete er seinen multifunktionellen Bewegungsmelder mit integriertem Navigationssystem an und ortete die exakte Position des Hobbits. Er klemmte laut Anzeige hinter einem Felsblock und hatte den Ring auf dem Finger. "Frodo, lass die Show und gib mir die Liedtexte wieder...menno, hör doch mal auf zu stänkern...komm raus oder ich erzähle allen, dass dein kleiner Hobbit kürzer als kurz ist!", drohte Aragorn entnervt und klopfte ungeduldig mit seinen abgeknabberten Fingernägeln auf dem Monitor des Ortungsgerätes herum.  
  
"Das erzählst du gefälligst niemandem", hörte er plötzlich eine leise und eingeschüchterte Stimme aus einer Felsspalte sprechen. Ha, der Trick mit dem Minderwertigkeitskomplexauslöser wirkte auch immer wieder. Zufrieden, den kleinen Tunichtgut gefunden zu haben, schaltete Aragorn den Bewegungsmelder made in Lorien aus, der nun wie verrückt piepste (nicht wegen Frodo, sondern wegen Sarumans Militärazubis, die bedrohlich nah den Hügel hinaufrobbten).  
  
"Da bist du ja, warum bist du denn abgehauen...wo sind die Liedtexte", sagte er dann ein bisschen grob und machte einen großen Schritt zu dem kleinen Hobbit. Dieser legte verängstigt die Ohren an und setzte seinen Mitleidsblick auf, wie ihn nur Elronds Ex-Hündchen aufsetzen konnte (das Hündchen hatte zudem immer mit dem Schwanz gewedelt, um Onki Elronds Mitleidsgenproduktion im mehr oder weniger vorhandenen Gehirn anzukurbeln, nur hatte Frodo noch nicht den Dreh raus, auch das zu tun).  
  
"Wo die Texte sind, weiß ich nicht, aber willst du nicht lieber wissen, was mit dem Ring ist?", fragte Frodo stammelnd. "Nee, lass mal.ich hab mittlerweile ganz andere Sorgen...wo ist Boromir, hat der die Texte?", antwortete Aragorn und Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen kontaktlinsenfreien Augen (einmal hatte Sauron auch eine Kontaktlinse mit der Farbe Rosa benutzt, weil er glaubte, so endlich eine Freundin zu bekommen, schließlich versprach das der Name dieser farbenfrohen Plättchen, aber auch das war ein Misserfolg). "Ok, Frodolein, ich muss weg." Frodo kratzte sich am unholzigen Kopf und fragte: "Mmh...ich geh dann mal allein nach Mordor, ok?" Aragorn, der den Bewegungsmelder erneut aktiviert hatte, und das stete und laute Piepen bemerkte, winkte nur ab: "Ja, mach doch was du willst, meinen Segen hast du und geh mir jetzt nicht auf den Sack..."  
  
Der Hobbit zuckte nur mit den Achseln und machte sich dann auf den Wanderweg zu Saurons persönlichen Foltervergnügungspark. Aragorn, frohen Mutes, dass das Piepsen seine Liedtexte waren, stürmte zurück, doch das was er erblickte, stimmte ihn weniger fröhlich.  
  
Vor ihm standen etwa so viele Uruk-Hi Soldaten, wie Onki Elrond Gartenlatschen hatte...und das waren so einige. Einige legten sich auf den Fußboden und hechelten herum: "Ja sind wir denn hier beim Mittelerde- Crosslauf? Ich kann nicht mehr..." Aragorn beobachtete die völlig erschöpften und gesichtstätowierten Krieger aus Sarumans lustigem Klonlabor und zündete sich erst einmal einen Joint an. Ruhe bewahren! "Hey, Kumpel, krieg ich auch mal nen Zug?", kam plötzlich einer an, der ein goldenes Kettchen um den Hals trug, auf dem schmuckvoll "Lurtz" eingraviert war. "Meinetwegen, aber nicht vollsabbern, das ist recyclebares Jointrollpapier", belehrte Aragorn und reichte dem Uruk den Friedensjoint.  
  
"Und...was machst du hier, Kumpel? Auch Dauerlauf?", fragte Lurtz nach einigen Zügen. "Hihi...nee, ich bin hier Mitglied in so ner Art Ringträgerförderungsprogramm, weißt du?", grinste Aragorn breit, denn er sah vor seinem inneren Auge viele bunte Blumen und inmitten Saurons Auge in Rosa, Gelb und Grün und das Ganze immer im Wechsel. Die Halblinge bauten verdammt gutes Gras an!  
  
"Ach so...cool, tja, weißt du, mein blasshäutiger Bartmensch, wir rennen nun schon seit Tagen durch die Botanik", lallte Lurtz und seine vergilbten Augen drehten sich langsam aber sicher im Kreis, "nur um so ein paar bekloppte Liedtexte zu finden, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Daraufhin brach Lurtzi-Purtzi in schallendes Gelächter aus und er klopfte sich vor Lachen auf die Knie, sodass sein Lendenschurz hin- und herwedelte. ("Lendel in the wind" sozusagen) Doch Aragorn verstummte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig. "Liedtexte sagst du?"  
  
Lurtz beruhigte sich immer noch nicht und feierte sich einen ab und kippte fast vornüber. "Duuuu...Arsch...gib die sofort her!", meckerte Aragorn, zog dem Ungeheuer die Schnüffeltüte aus der Klaue und verpasste ihm eine mit dem splittrigen Schwert. Lurtz ging zu Boden und lag besinnungslos unten, betäubt vor sich hingrinsend, während Aragorn wutentbrannt auf die anderen losstürmte und einen nach dem anderen plattmachte. Tja, wenn es um seine Liedtexte ging, kannte Aragorn keine Gnade. Wie dem auch sei, er rannte eben blind vor Wut und Opium durch die Masse und wälzte alles und jeden nieder, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
  
Währenddessen, nach etwa einer Viertelstunde Besinnungslosigkeit, rappelte sich Lurtz frisch und fröhlich auf und erinnerte sich vage an den eigentlichen Auftrag, den er ja noch zu erfüllen hatte. "Ok, Schluss mit der Pause, findet die Halblinge", rief er dann munter aus und die Uruk-Hi Genossen, die noch übrig waren, sprangen hervor und taumelten ihrem Chef hinterher. "Was war das nur für ein Trottel...wegen ein paar Texten solch einen Aufstand zu machen", jammerte einer in der hintersten Reihe und rieb sich das wundgeprügelte Gesäß.  
  
"Ist doch egal, vorerst sei er verschont, denn der Stoff war echt dröhnig- gut!", grinste Lurtz und trampelte weiter.  
  
Etwa im gleichen Moment traf Boromir auf Merry und Pippin, die sich der Suche nach Frodo angeschlossen hatten, schließlich sollte der ja was zu Futtern besorgen und war einfach abgehauen. Doch den Gefährten, die sich ein Schlauchboot geteilt hatten, blieb keine Zeit für ein lustiges Frage- und Antwortspiel, denn einige hundert Uruk-Hi rammelten den Abhang hinunter, direkt auf die Kleinen zu. "Hey, das sind doch Halblinge! Sollen wir die mitnehmen?", hörten sie einen rufen, der genau auf Merry und Pippin zeigte. "Hey, du Depp, mit nackigem Finger zeigt man nicht auf angezogene Leute, hat dir das deine Mama nicht beigebracht?", rief Merry großspurig und Boromir atmete schwer aus, wissend, dass die große Klappe der kleinen Leute noch größere Probleme mit sich bringen würde.  
  
Seufzend fing er an, sich ein wenig mit dem Schwert warm zu fuchteln und schlug einige böswillige Hobbysoldaten nieder. Merry und Pippin, ganz begeistert von Boromirs Kampftechniken, holten ihre Wollpuschel heraus, die sie in Onki Elronds Nachttisch in Bruchtal gefunden hatten und machten einen auf Cheerleader.  
  
"Hey ho, let's go, Boromir haut kräftig zu,  
  
sein Gestank macht alle platt,  
  
denn er kommt aus der Weißen Stadt,  
  
B-O-R-O-M-I-R!!!"  
  
So sangen die Hobbits feucht fröhlich vor sich hin und wedelten mit den Puscheln herum, als hätten sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas anderes getan. Sie waren fest von Boromirs Sieg überzeugt, bis, ja bis Lurtz sich in den Kampf einmischte. Was recht unfair war, denn der hatte eine Armbrust mit dreifacher Pfeilauflage und mit einem Schuss hatte Boromir 3 Dartpfeile in der Brust stecken. Die Hobbits starrten entsetzt zu ihm auf, als der erstaunt an sich herabschaute. "Ach, ist nur n bisschen krasser als Akupunktur, macht euch mal keine Sorgen", versicherte Boromir und kippte breit grinsend um.  
  
"Mist...und ich hätte fast eine Wette gewonnen...", grummelte Pippin und stampfte wütend auf den Waldboden. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn dann wurde er mit Merry von den Uruk-Hi angesackt und mitgenommen. "Mmh, wieder so ein Trottel, hätte uns doch einfach die Kleinen geben können, aber nee, immer müssen die sich mit uns anlegen...", meckerte Lurtz und blieb noch eine Weile bei dem schwerverwundeten Boromir stehen.  
  
"Möchtest du ein Kissen?", fragte Lurtz fürsorglich, denn eigentlich hatte er gar nicht damit gerechnet, tatsächlich den Menschen zu treffen und das Ganze tat ihm unheimlich leid. (im Bogenschießen in der Uruk-Hi'schen Grundschule hatte er immer ne glatte 6 bekommen)  
  
Doch noch ehe er sich herabbeugen konnte, wurde Lurtz von einem ekelhaften Taschentuch getroffen und rannte daraufhin angeekelt weg. Ein wenig verwirrt starrte Boromir hoch und sah Aragorn königlich auf die Lichtung schreiten. "Cool, hab ich getroffen?", fragte er begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. Erst dann bemerkte er Boromir, der wie ein Schaschlikspieß aufgespießt dalag.  
  
Mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht kniete Aragorn über ihn und flüsterte: "Ist dir bewusst, dass du 3 Pfeile in deiner Brust stecken hast?" Boromir verdrehte genervt die Augen: "Nein, ich dachte das wären Cocktailspießer..."  
  
Boromirs Ende war nah, das wusste Aragorn, und der Rest der Gemeinschaft rannte irgendwo planlos durch die Gegend, keine Spur von den Liedtexten und Hunger hatte er auch. Das war einfach ein blöder Tag! Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Und wieder ist ein hoffentlich lustiges Kapitel zuende...hinterlasst mir doch bitte euren Kommentar, ja? *fleh*...das letzte Kapitel naht...ich weiß aber nicht, ob es noch in diesem Jahr kommt *lol...wie das klingt*, da ich vom 28.12. bis 3.1. nicht zu Hause bin *Sternenlicht zuzwinker*...tja, falls wir uns nicht vor dem Jahreswechsel sehen/lesen, wünsche ich allen Schreiberlingen auf ff.net und allen Lesern (und vor allem den Reviewern...hehe) ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und nen lustigen Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!  
  
Dankääää für alles, ihr seid einmalig *g* (und ich bin einmalig doof, ich weiß...sorry, wenn das Chap zu lang ist, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr kürzen...) 


	20. Wer mit wem und wohin?

A/N:  Jaaa, jaaa, es ist wahr: dies ist traurigerweise das allerletzte Kapitel dieser Story...zumindest des ersten Teils. Hat mir irgendwie total Spaß gemacht, diesen ganzen Blödsinn aufzuschreiben und zum Teil waren eure lieben und aufmunternden Reviews daran schuld *g* (Dankesknuddel an dieser Stelle)...*seufz* Ihr wisst, dies ist das 20. und letzte Kapitel und ich würde mich riesig freuen, die 100 Reviews zu erreichen! Ich weiß, ist vielleicht nicht möglich, aber hoffen kann man ja immer...ja, ich weiß, ich und mein unerschöpflicher Optimismus...

Ok, also Danke an alle Leser und Reviewer *und die, die beides machen...lol*, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Story so weit fertiggestellt hätte ohne eure Reviews...

(spezial thanks to: Maria, dem Knuddelhamsterchen, meiner Mamita für's Beta-Lesen und Alex, die mich überhaupt zum Schreiben bewegt hat)

So, nun is aber gut mit dem Schleim und Schmalz..., lest, lacht und l...na gut, noch heißt es reviewt...*lol* 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 20: Wer mit wem und wohin?

Aragorn hockte immer noch geduldig neben dem geschaschlikten Mann aus Gondor und sang ihm aufmunternde Lieder vor wie „Da steht ein Uruk-Hi auf'm Flur" oder „My Heart will go on". Kurz: beides war mehr oder weniger passend. Boromir lag noch immer regungslos am Boden und musste grauenhafte Ohrenschmerzen erleiden. „Ok...damit du mal aufhörst, zu trällern: wo ist Frodo?", röchelte Boromir, in der Hoffnung, den gondorischen Chorknaben für einige Minuten vom Gejaule abzuhalten. „Öhm...keine Ahnung, wo der hinwollte...ich glaub Mordor oder so, soll er doch gehen, meine Liedtexte hatte er jedenfalls nicht", berichtete Aragorn und fummelte an den Pfeilen herum, die ein hübsches Muster auf der Hühnerbrust Boromirs bildeten. „Was...machst du da?", ächzte er, „Das kitzelt, verdammt noch mal"

„Na ich zieh dir die Dinger raus, damit du besser mitsingen kannst..."

„Aus welchem Grund sollte ich mitsingen wollen?", beschwerte sich Boromir zornig. Aragorn kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und murmelte: „Keine Ahnung, mir war nur so danach...will dich doch nur ablenken, Mensch, sei doch nicht so mies gelaunt, nur weil du als Uruk-Hi'sche Dartscheibe hinhalten musstest." Boromir wollte dem fröhlichen Schwertschwinger, der wie Tarzan im Winter herumrannte, zu gern mit echt gondorischen Beleidigungen zutoffeln, aber dummerweise fiel ihm nichts Passendes ein. Aragorn stimmte schon ein weiteres fröhliches Liedchen an, als glücklicherweise Knut-Gimli die Szene betrat. Er schien mal wieder heftig einen auf die Mütze bekommen zu haben, denn der einstige Kampfhelm konnte nun gut als halbe Sturmmaske oder Ganzgesichtssonnenblende durchgehen. 

Knutilein tastete sich von Baum zu Baum in Richtung singendem, klingendem König auf Probezeit und knallte gegen so manche unschuldige Bäume, die ihm daraufhin frech wie sie waren, eine Wurzel stellten, worüber der sichtbeschränkte Axtschwinger dann und wann stolperte. Wenigstens hatte Boromir somit noch etwas zu lachen.

„Knut-Gimli, hör auf mit dem Kinderkram und lauf anständig, wir sind hier schließlich nicht bei einer von Onki Elronds „Rate-wer-ich-bin" – Feten, bei denen du Gandalf nachstellst, wie er einst betrunken zur Ratsversammlung der Istari getaumelt ist." (ja, das hatte unser lieber Geschichtenerzählopa mit dem grauen Schlosseranzug einmal getan, weil er mit Onki Elrond gewettet hatte, nach 250 Wacholderschnäpsen noch bis 100 zählen zu können und das ohne die Finger zur Hilfe zu nehmen...die Wette hatte er verloren), meckerte Aragorn. „Tu ich doch nicht", murmelte Knut-Gimli hilflos, „Ich glaube, wir müssen zurück nach Lorien, um uns Opi Celeborns Schlagbohrer zu leihen...ich muss mir unbedingt zwei Gucklöcher in den Helm bohren...", wimmerte er weiter und taumelte und schwankte wie Galadriels ehemaliger künstlicher Weihnachtsbaum, der aus Versehen verkehrt herum zusammengeschraubt worden war (tja, Celeborn war noch nie ein Technikgenie). Von diesem Tage an hatte Galadriel sich immer einen Bonsai-Mallornbaum (mit einer Größe von nur etwa 35 Metern) in die Stube gestellt. 

Dabei stellte sich der Zwerg nun aber so ungeschickt an, dass er auf Boromirs ultimativem Ersatz-Nachthemd, das ihm aus der Handtasche gekullert war, ausrutschte und mit einer Wucht, die einem in die Luft katapultierten Erntedankfesttruthahn mit Hackbällchenfüllung gleichkam, auf Boromirs ramponiertem Brustkorb landete und die Mikadostäbchen vollends hineinrammte. „Oh...'tschuldige...", machte Knut-Gimli und rollte sich vom armen Boromir herunter. „Macht nichts...", seufzte Boromir nur noch, „warum lasst ihr nicht gleich alle eure sadomasochistischen Triebe an mir aus?", muffelte er weiter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Seht euch nur diese Blutflecken an...die krieg ich doch nie wieder aus meinem Schlafanzug raus..."

„Hey, was heißt hier sadomasochistisch?", begann sich Aragorn zu beschweren, „Nur weil ich bei Onki Elrond aufgewachsen bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich genau so gestört veranlagt bin wie der!"

„Nun mach mal halblang, ja, oh Oberförsterchen!", hörten sie plötzlich eine altbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Es war Aliera, bekleidet mit einer verdächtig weit aufgeknöpften Bluse, welche die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und Aragorn anklagend musterte. „Wer hat denn im zarten Alter von 54 Onkelchens Gewürzgurkenplantage mit dem Roller sadistisch niedergefahren? Und da sagst du, Perversitäten würden nicht abfärben...tz" Aragorn errötete auf der Stelle, als er bemerkte, dass nicht nur Legolas und die Halbelbe dazugekommen waren, sondern auch Nienor schockiert daneben stand. „Nienor, ich kann das erklären...es waren keine richtigen Gewürzgurken...", stammelte er verzweifelt. „Stimmt, es waren ja auch noch preisgekrönte Pfeffergurken aus echt mordorianischem Anbau.", ergänzte ihn Aliera.

„Sprich du mal nicht von Brutalität, wer hat denn Knut-Gimli eine auf die Birne gegeben? Ich bin mir sicher, der sollte etwas nicht sehen...", konterte Aragorn anstößig und auf der Stelle errötete Klein-Aliera, knöpfte sich unauffällig die Bluse bis zum Kragen zu und deutete auf Legolas. „Der hat zugeschlagen..."

„Meine Güte, das war doch nur ein kleiner Klaps...", winkte Legolas ab, worauf Knut-Gimli entrüstet erneut über Boromir stolperte und murrte: „Kleiner Klaps? Ich semmel dir auch gern mal eine mit nem Baseballschläger drüber, dann wirst du sehen, WIE klein dieser Klaps tatsächlich war!" Legolas hob drohend den Zeigefinger: „Das war kein Baseballschläger, sondern ein Miniaturmorgenstern von einem dieser Uruk-Hi Typen...also hab dich nicht so zickig..."

„Was sollte denn Knut-Gimli nicht sehen, hää?", stänkerte Aragorn weiter, worauf die elbische Fraktion mit hochrotem Kopf den Blick senkte. „Wusst' ich's doch, ihr habt euch euren rosabrilligen Phantasien hingegeben, während die angemalten Kerle unseren Boromir zur Pinnwand umfunktioniert haben..." Ja, es herrschte wieder mal dicke Luft bei den Gefährten. „Nun halt mal die Luft an, Mann mit den 999 Namen", knurrte Legolas böse, „Unsere Phantasien sind ganz und gar nicht rosabrillig" Aragorn seufzte und murmelte: „Ja, ja, das hast du bei Haldir auch gesagt..." Aliera schaute bedrohlich böse zu ihrer schnuckeligen Werbetafel für grüne Reizwäsche auf und erwartete eine gute Erklärung. Dieser räusperte sich.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Dreimal.

Bevor er antwortete: „Tja...weißt du, ich war noch jung und Haldir...hatte diesen Dönerladen..." Stille. Niemand wagte auch nur zu atmen. (das nahm Boromir leider sehr wörtlich, denn er röchelte nicht einmal mehr) „Das klären wir heut Nacht...", flüsterte Aliera nur und ein böses Grinsen lag auf ihren labelloisierten Lippen (seltsamerweise war der Labello bis zu ihrem Kinn hinab verschmiert). Legolas schluckte daraufhin schwer. Er ahnte Böses. Heute Nacht musste er ganz sicher wieder mit einer Badekappe zu Bett gehen, weil er fürchten musste, dass ein weiteres Haarattentat erfolgen würde. „So, nun ist aber gut mit der Streiterei, die hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter...wo zum Bimbam sind die vergefußfusselten Tierchen hin?", begann nun Nienor.

Verunsichert schauten sich die Gefährten um. „Mmh, keine Ahnung...wieso? Ist das irgendwie wichtig?", fragte Aragorn daraufhin, „Sollten wir nicht zuerst die Liedtexte suchen gehen?" Nienor grinste anstößig und erwiderte: „Die kannst du noch heut Abend suchen..."

„Na gut, wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Der Kerl mit dem Ring ist schließlich auch nicht hier", warf Aliera ein. „Nee, wie denn auch, der ist schnurstracks nach Mordor aufgebrochen", erklärte Aragorn unbeteiligt und feilte seine Fingernägel mithilfe einer abgebröckelten Schwerthälfte zurecht. „Wie, ganz allein? Ohne auf uns zu warten? Ist der gemein, ich wollte schon immer mal Saurons lustigen Vergnügungspark mit Foltergutschein besuchen und außerdem soll die Luft dort echt gut sein...hab gehört, die haben dort sogar Kurorte für Asthmapatienten und solche, die es noch werden wollen!", brabbelte Aliera begeistert, „Und jetzt ist er einfach ohne uns abgehauen...", schluchzte sie dann entsetzt und Legolas musste wieder als lebendiges Schnupftüchlein herhalten. „Na, wir wollen hier ja mal nicht sentimental werden", schlug Zwerg Gimli vor. „Genau", warf Aragorn ein, „Die Uruks haben, soweit ich gesehen hab, Merry und Pippin mitgenommen und ich schlage vor, bevor wir hier herumdämmern und uns vielleicht noch grauenhafterweise dazu entschließen, in dieses Psychowäldchen namens Lorien zurückzugehen, wandern wir denen lieber hinterher!"

Legolas und Aliera tauschten einen allessagenden Blick und Legolas murrte: „So viel also zum Thema Haldirs Wasserbett..." Die Gefährten stimmten der Reihe nach ab, und einstimmig wurde beschlossen, den Hobbitnappern zu folgen und Frodo, Sam und Maya, wo immer die auch gerade herumschwirrten, ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

„Na dann, gehen wir mal", rief Knut-Gimli freudig aus und tastete sich wie eine Blindschleiche ohne Gehhilfe vorwärts, als Legolas erst bemerkte, dass Boromir mittlerweile zu faul zum Atmen geworden war. „Hey, Leute, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem...", seufzte er und piekste Boromir mit einem langen Stock in die Seite. „Früher hat er immer gelacht, wenn man das gemacht hat", grübelte Aragorn laut und beugte sich über ihn. „Na ja, ich kenne noch andere Methoden, ihn abzuschrecken, der wird gleich aufhören mit seinem kleinen Schauspiel!", versicherte der Trampelpfadkenner und spitzte die Lippen, um sie kurzerhand auf Boromirs bewaldete Wange zu pressen.

Nienors Haare sträubten sich bei diesem Anblick. Als ob es nicht schlimm genug war, dass er mit dieser Elbentussi aus Elronds Zuflucht liiert war, nein, da musste er nun auch mit dem Stinkbruder herumknutschen! Seine Liedtexte würde er so schnell nicht wiedersehen, da war sich die Waldjoggerin sicher. „Komisch...keine Reaktion...na ja, vielleicht sollte ich noch mal...", murmelte Aragorn und wollte sich schon wieder herabbeugen, als Nienor ihn unerwartet anpackte und zurückzerrte.

„Nun ist aber gut hier", meckerte sie und klopfte auf Boromirs Wange herum. „Aufwachen! Hey, Boromir, das ist langsam nicht mehr lustig!"

Legolas, ahnend, was wirklich mit dem armen lieben Ringbesessenen aus Minas Tirith los war, tippte Nienor vorsichtig auf die Schulter: „Du, ich glaub der ist hinüber..." Einen langen Augenblick schwiegen die Gefährten und schauten sich traurig an. Doch keiner wusste in diesem Moment, dass zwar Boromirs Körper nicht mehr all zu funktionstüchtig war, aber dessen Geist umso quicklebendiger war und unsichtbar über seiner leblosen Hülle schwebte. Das Problem: Boromir wusste nicht, dass er eigentlich tot war und schwebte und schwebte, bis er feststellte, wie blöd er sich doch immer rasiert hatte. „Hey, Leute, hier bin ich doch, hallo", winkte Boromir der Geistliche und hüpfte aufgeregt inmitten der Gefährten herum, doch er hätte eine Sirene auf den Kopf tragen können, niemand hätte mitbekommen, dass er noch da war. Zu seinem Entsetzen merkte der menschlichste Mensch seit es Menschen gibt, dass er durch alle seine Freunde hindurchgreifen konnte. 

Unwissend, dass die Seele Boromirs noch unter ihnen verweilte, packten die mehr oder weniger männlichen Gefährten den aufgespießten Leichnam an und legten ihn in eines der Schlauchboote. „Meint ihr, er wollte eine Wasserbestattung?", fragte Aliera nachdenklich. Boromirs Geist schlug derweil entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und schimpfte: „Bestattung? Seid ihr noch ganz frisch? Ich bin doch hier!", und er winkte und winkte und schwebte und schwebte, aber alle ignorierten ihn. In diesem Moment wusste Boromir, wie sich die arme Krake in Moria gefühlt haben musste. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir haben keine Zeit, um ein Loch zu buddeln...", stellte Aragorn fest und kontrollierte seine tragbare Sonnenarmbanduhr. „Na dann...gute Reise, Kumpel, schade, wir hatten dich sehr gern, auch wenn du unsere Zuneigung nie richtig erfahren hast", weinte Legolas und schob mit einem Fuß das Boot an, das daraufhin den Anduin hinabtrieb.

„Hey, Schätzchen, die Sache mit Haldir reicht mir für heute, bitte lass es sein, mir weitere Liebschaften des anderen Geschlechts zu offenbaren", warnte Aliera und Legolas verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Liebschaften? Aber...aber...das ist nicht so, wie du denkst..." Aliera rümpfte die Nase: „Wieso, seid ihr etwa verheiratet?" „Nicht doch, Aliera, hör mir doch mal zu...", rief Legolas beschwichtigend aus, doch Knut-Gimli unterbrach die Diskussion  plötzlich: „Lasst uns diesen imaginären Fußsoldaten folgen, hebt euch euren Ehestreit für die Hochzeit auf!" Erneutes Erröten der elbischen Seite und zustimmendes Gemurmel der Menschen. „Gehen wir, vor uns liegt ein großes Stück Trampelpfad!", sagte Aragorn feierlich und lief voran. Die anderen tauschten einen kurzen Blick, seufzten über den unstillbaren Enthusiasmus des königlichen Umweltaktivisten und liefen ihm hinterher.

Und ihnen folgte, im größeren Abstand und schwebend: Boromir, der Geist, sauer darüber, dass nun all seine Reiseunterhosen triefendnass waren.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit gammelte Frodolein am Ufer des Anduin herum und überlegte sich, ob er direkt nach Mordor rudern könnte oder doch noch diesen Umweg über diese Felslandschaft in der vorgegebenen Zeit schaffen würde. Und während er so grübelte und an seinem Ringlein herumfummelte, hörte er plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme aus dem Wald her rufen: „Hallooooooo? Hallooooooo-oooooooo? Frodo? Mensch, wo seid ihr denn alle? Hey?"

„Maya?", rief Frodo aus, als er die Hobbitdame aus dem Unterholz hervortrampeln sah. „Na sicher, oder seh ich etwa wie Sam aus? Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches!", warnte sie und wanderte zu dem Hobbit. „Was...was willst du hier, solltest du nicht bei den anderen sein?", fragte Frodo verängstigt, befürchtend, dass er seinen Auftrag, allein nach Mordor zu gehen, nicht vertragsgebunden erfüllen könnte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach deinem Chips-Nachfüllpack sehen, aber wenn du schon so fragst...kann ich auch gleich da bleiben, oder?", erwiderte sie fröhlich und setzte sich in das Schlauchboot, das sich Frodo eingeheimst hatte. „Äh...", begann Frodo, brach aber abrupt ab, wissend, das es sinnlos war, sich gegen hobbitisch-feministisches Gedankengut aufzulehnen.

„Na meinetwegen, fahren wir eben zusammen nach Mordor...aber ich halte nicht an, wenn du seekrank wirst", warnte Klein-Frodo und Maya winkte nur ab: „Wenn dann bitteschön flusskrank, kann's jetzt mal losgehen?", trieb sie ihn an und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihr ins Boot zu setzen und mit rudern anzufangen. Kaum waren sie jedoch knappe 5 Meterchen vom Ufer abgetrieben, da sahen sie plötzlich Sam zum Ufer hinunterrennen und auch er rief: „Hey, wartet doch mal, wo sind die anderen? Hey, lasst mich nicht allein", und er wurzelte und purzelte den Abhang hinunter, wie zuvor Boromir und sprang stunttechnisch nahezu perfekt in das Boot.

Dieses begann mit sofortiger Wirkung zu schaukeln und kippte fast zur Seite, weil Sam alles andere als ein balletttanzendes Leichtgewicht war. Nachdem alle eine gehörige Portion Wasser abbekommen hatten, seufzte Frodo: „Na ja...wir werden ja sehen, wie weit wir kommen"

Maya grummelte vor sich hin. Da hatte sie es sich schon ausgerechnet, Frodos getrocknete Kamelhodenchips ganz allein herunterzuschlingen und dann musste noch dieser Sam dazukommen. Und noch viel schlimmer, eigentlich hatte sich Maya schon darauf gefreut, mit Frodolein anzubandeln, aber das konnte sie sich nun auch abschminken. 

***

_Wie sollte diese Reise nur weitergehen? Wann siegt die Beklopptheit des Dunkelrosa-Herrschers über unsere tapferen Gefährten? Oder tut sie es überhaupt? Was wird mit dem armen Boromir, der als gasförmige Materie fortan sein Dasein fristet? Wird Knut-Gimli jemals wieder ohne Helm sein können? Hat Legolas eigentlich Geschwister? Und warum gelingt es Aragorn einfach nicht, sein Schwert zusammenzukleistern? Fragen über Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangen._

2003 kommt...und mit ihm die ultimative Fortsetzung zu _„Von Elben und Preiselbeeren"_...

Coming soon: _„Von Hobbits und Lebertran"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                                    Ende Teil 1                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***************************************************************************************************

Jaaaaaaa, liebe Parodiefreunde, das war's mit Teil 1...*schnief* Ich hoffe, diese kleine Geschichte hat euch zum schmunzeln gebracht, auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich gaaanz doll bei allen bedanken, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, diesen Schwachsinn zu lesen und zu reviewen. (wäre jetzt zu viel, euch alle einzeln aufzuzählen, seid mir nicht böse, aber die, die das hier lesen, wissen schon, dass sie gemeint sind *g*) Dankäää euch allen *boah, is ja fast wie bei der Oscarverleihung hier*...Und...ihr wisst, mein großes Ziel ist es, für diese Story 100 Reviews zu bekommen, wäre doch ein toller Abschluss, nicht nur für dieses Jahr, sondern auch für die Story :) ...also, ich zähle auf euch *g*

Wir sehen, bzw. lesen uns im neuen Jahr, bis dahin, feiert schön und bleibt sauber!!!!

Euer sich sehr geehrt fühlendes Stoffpferd


End file.
